Basilisk Rising part one
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: once again harry will venture into the lair of the basilisk. the first time the creature saved his life, but now things have gotten much stranger and far more magical. Can harry truely love the basilisk who claims to be his mate? Harry/OC bestiality kink
1. prologue

This story contains copious amounts of homosexual bestiality. This means, lots of weird looking penises, kink, and possible tentacle fucking. This is PORN WITH A PLOT! BE WARNED!

Disclaimer: This chapter is a modified excerpt from J.K Rowling's Book Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the characters, and only the plot of this fan fiction. Please support the official release.

english: "blah"

telepathy: 'blah'

parseltongue: _:: blah::_

THIS IS HOW ITS GOING DOWN! IM PUBLISHING THE ENTIRE BIT IVE ALREADY WRITTEN UP TO THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER RIGHT HERE! ONE LONG GIANT "PART ONE" OF THE STORY.

PART ONE. MEANING THERE WILL BE PART TWO BEING WRITTEN UP AS SOON AS I HAVE A WAY TO GET THE FILE. I HAVE FINISHED THE ENTIRE YOTS STORY. BUT I WILL NOT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME. I HAVE TO EITHER GET THE FILES OFF MY HARD DRIVE ON A DIFF COMPUTER OR REWRITE IT. WHEN IT IS RETRIEVED OR REWRITTEN I WILL PUBLISH IT LIKE ONE GIANT "PART TWO"

prologue

Harry was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit cathedral like room. Towering marble pillars entwined with more carved serpents of jade rose to support a ceiling lost in oblivion, casting long, dark shadows through the eerie, greenish gloom that filled the place.

His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?

He pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir.

Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkey-like, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous grey feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny—don't be dead—please don't be dead—" He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and spun around on his knees.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him

"Tom—Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not—she's not -?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, Harry wondered how it had got there—but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk... I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment... Please, help me."

Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again.

But his wand had gone.

"Did you see -?"

He looked up. Riddle was still watching him—twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.

"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.

A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes—"

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.

Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.

"What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it—"

Riddle's smile broadened.

"You won't be needing it," he said.

Harry stared at him.

"What d'you mean, I won't be -?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

Seryeshka purred contently in his slumber, the fruit of his last hunt churning pleasantly in his belly. The soft, muffled sound of his master's voice flowed into his ear pits. He could smell the faint scent of anger, apprehension and impatience that lingered in the air. Master was finally alive and well. Soon he would feed upon better, more appetizing and filling prey. What his master called moodbloods tasted so much better than the chickens and rats he had been surviving off of for the last sixty years.

_::Ooohhh yesss.::_ He hummed to himself, a forked tongue flickering out with anticipation as if tasting their delicious flesh already. _::Soon I will be at masters side and all will be well…::_

"-killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been -you."

Harry stared at him.

"Imagine how furious I was when the next time my diary was written in, it was the Weasley bint who was in possession of me, not you. She had seen you with the diary, you understand, and panicked. "What if you found out how to talk to me, and I repeated all her little worries and wants to you? What if, even more worrisome, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the ugly little wench waited until your dorm was empty and stole it back. But I knew what I had to do. It was obvious to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery -particularly if one of your best mates was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you..." he paused to glare daggers at the boy. "-were a Parselmouth…"

"So…" he grinned, his eyes flashing the familiar crimson he had seen in his first year. "I made Ginny write her own lament on the wall then come down here to die. She whimpered and sobbed and the whole affair turned very tedious. But there isn't much life left in her...as you can see." He gestured a hand to her soon to be corpse. Inwardly he grinned, he knew that in only moments, her body would be overtaken by rigormortis. And Harry would have died in vain.

'How tragic.' He thought with sadistic pleasure.

"She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter." At that moment he saw a glimmer in the child's eyes, one of curiosity at the same instant he felt the last of Ginny's life sive into his own. The girl was dead…and he was none the wiser.

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "How is it that you a skinny brat with no extraordinary magical skill—managed to defeat the greatest wizard of the eon? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were drained…stolen by a toddler."

There was an odd red gleam in his eyes now, like moments before. Only this time it was hungry and feral; glistening with bloodlust.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry cautiously, "Voldemort was after your time…

"Voldemort," said Riddle dangerously, voice trembling with mirth, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter..."

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three flaming words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves smoke curling into nothingness:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Blank, yellow eyes suddenly filled with the spark of consciousness and surprise. Something was off…not quite right. Seryeshka could feel it tingling in his scales and the very depths of his magical core. Something he had not felt in a millennium.

_::what is out there that vexes me so?::_ he muttered to himself.

"Sorry to disappoint you and all that," harry growled, baiting tom as long as he could to devise a plan to save Ginny. "But the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days—"

The slightly domineering smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed out, eyes practically glowing now.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix," said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently

"And that—" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat—"

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet.

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer his hand reaching for the old hat and took it in his hands, a slight feeling of…knowing, emitting from it as he instinctively put it over his head, not hearing the hysterical laughter from Riddle as he watched the seemingly foolish boy.

"Ahhhh young Harry…up against your old foe once again I see." The hat chuckled into his ear. "what a shame you did not let me place you correctly, you may have been better prepared for this." Had harry been able to look this hat in the face he would have given it an incredulous look of panic.

"it's a bit of a bad time for banter!" he shrieked. "help me!"

"foolish boy!" the hat scorned, "You are a Slytherin by nature! Use that cunning of yours!"

"cunning! I have n-"

"stop this insolence, and think for once!" the hat wanted nothing more than to box this whelps ears. "ignore what those infernal Gryffendor's have waterlogged your mind with and think like my Slytherin's should!"

"I –what?" had he just heard what he thought he had? He waited a moment but there was no reply other than Riddle's impatient growl.

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, frowning now. "Twice—in your past, in my future—we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."

Harry was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Riddle had the wand. He, Harry, had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, neither of which would be much good in a duel. It looked bad, all right... but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny... and in the meantime, Harry noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid... . If it had to be a fight between him and Riddle, better sooner than later.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul—"

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike... But after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him..."

He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry, fear spreading up his numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed—but Harry understood what he was saying...

_::Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.::_

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.

And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents?

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder—he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice: "Kill him."

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way—Voldemort was laughing...

Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming.

There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars.

He couldn't help it—he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake.

Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers.

Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned—Harry looked straight into its face and saw its eyes, both its great…_gorgeous_…golden yellow eyes…

Harry froze where he stood, absolutely transfixed by them and unable to look away. For a split second, he felt as if a shimmer of recognition passed through him, his body shivering unconsciously as he felt a tug to his soul as it began to slip from his body, just as he saw the bird erupt in a burst of flames into a pile of ash; and Riddle's eyes widened with manic triumph as the boy slumped to the floor.

Suddenly, the basilisk lunged at him past his master, throwing him aside, crashing into the stone wall into the wall with a hiss of panic, as two long, poisonous fangs were sinking deeper and deeper into the man child's arm.

Riddle slid down the wall, a small splatter of blood behind where his head had been, his neck bent askew as he fell to the ground, dead only moments after his rebirth.

Harry's vision went foggy as he lay there, white hot agony spreading through his veins with the venom. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color.

A patch of scarlet popped out of a sea of grey, and Harry heard a peep as the phoenix was reborn.

'Fawkes,' thought Harry appreiatively. 'You were fantastic, Fawkes...' He could almost hear echoing voice of Riddles taunts, though in his delirious state, he did not know that the Heir of Slytherin was once more, dead and gone.

'You're dead, Harry Potter,' said Riddle's voice in his mind. 'Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying.'

Harry blinked. Fawkes's head slid in and out of focus poking out of a small pile of ash. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers to the floor as it watched the boy unable to do anything in its current state.

'I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry.'

Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.

'So ends the famous Harry Potter,' said Riddle's distant voice. 'Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must...'

But as Riddles voice echoed into nothingness his thoughts slowly regained clarity and the presence of the fangs left his arm as a heated body seemed to wrap around him, almost protectively.

If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad. Even the pain was leaving him...and the cold of the chamber was dissipating.

But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus, slowly but surely. Harry gave his head a little shake as his eyesight slowly came back and gasped.

There was the broken body of riddle against the wall, collapsed onto the floor. What had happened? He made a move to shift where he lay, but found himself wrapped in the strong muscular grip of the basilisk.

Looking up he saw, once more the strangely beautiful glow of its yellow eyes, transfixed by its stunning contrast to the grotesque face they adorned. So hypnotic were they, that a sense of peace came over him as the exhaustion took over his body, sending him into the realm of dreams, unable to register the hiss in his ears.

_:: Return to me…::_


	2. Mouth buggering and Misconceptions

This story contains copious amounts of homosexual bestiality. This means, lots of weird looking penises, kink, and possible tentacle fucking. This is PORN WITH A PLOT! BE WARNED!

alright lolz heres whats happening just so u know and so nobody is confused.

harry didnt save ginny. this completely ruined his relatioship with ron, thought they tolerate each other in future chappies, so no there is no real bashing in this fic. two, this doesnt follow the horcrux plot. this is one of those, harry finnishes school things. three, there will be a very few time skips, but several paragraphs describing things between the crucial plot points. this story is not meant to improve my plot making skills, its to improve my dialogue style and to get my rocks , THERE WILL BE NO HUMANxHUMAN sex. kissing definately. foreplay, possible but unlikely. but full on sex will be purely beastiality. it may seem like it goes in the HxH direction, but it wont.

kk so without further ado

normal "blah"

thoughts 'blah'

parseltongue _::blah::_

Ch 1- Mouth buggering and Misconceptions

Harry looked down at his knees as he hugged them to his chest; and groused the night away like ha had been for nearly three weeks. His eyes were rimmed in dark circles from lack of sleep and peace of mind. Malfoy had still not awaken from the healing coma Madame Pomfrey had placed him under, and with each passing day, Snape steadily became worse and worse, not to mention the entire school looked at him in a similar manner as his second year after Ginny had died.

He truly hadn't meant to do it. Malfoy was a bloody prick; that much was evident. But he had no idea he could have killed him with that god awful Sectumsempra and he certainly had not meant to hurt him so…_horribly_…

'Then again,' he thought to himself, 'It did say "for your enemies" and the Prince wouldn't have taken it lightly, you dolt!' he cringed at his inner voice of conscience as it slashed away at what little pride he had left.

The scars on his arms, back and chest had healed almost completely after those horrible summers at the Dursley's. But the wounds in his heart and soul would never heal short of a bloody miracle. Not a day went by where he did not wonder, even if for a fleeting moment, why he had not died that night…why that blasted snake, which still roamed within the castle walls had not spared him from this life he did not and never had wanted. He was and always had been a shell. Part of him wished that when Malfoy awoke, he would get his just dessert. But then again, knowing the bloody ferret he'd end up dead faster than Voldemort could cast a _Crucio_.

"POTTER!" roared an enraged voice as the pattering of sprinting feet caught his attention and his gaze snapped to the blonde who was running at him, his face resembling that of Mrs. Weasely's in a fit of rage, all in all quite reminiscent of a Hungarian Horntail. Harry was no fool, not for the most part and quickly clamoured to his feet, speeding away as fast as he could, just barely escaping a blast from the "INCARSERUS!" that was shouted behind him.

"GET BACK HERE POTTER!" Malfoy screamed at him in pursuit, chasing after him with multiple curses, jinxes and obscenities. Several shrieks rang out through the hallways as Harry shoved them out of harms way, casting a _Progretto_ over them. "COME BACK AND FACE ME! COWARD!" Harry bit back tears of guilt and shame as he ran into the first open door he saw, quickly locking the door behind him, eyes darting around the room as he recognized it. It was the second floor girl's loo.

"Harry?" whimpered a voice as a small ghost floated over. "Harry, are you alright?" she squeaked in fear as the door in which Harry had entered was slammed and pounded upon.

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET IN THERE!" Malfoy's voice rasped out, sounding hoarse from all of his screaming.

"The Chamber!" she zoomed over to the sink and beckoned him over. "Hurry!" Harry, knew that myrtle knew Malfoy better than possibly anyone else, and if she was panicking like this, he was damned sure he didn't wanna' stick around. Harry all but threw himself at the faucet and screamed out in parseltongue.

::OPEN! OPEN NOW!:: just as the sink had dissipated enough, the bathroom door blasted open, chunks and splinters of wood flying in all directions, a dishevelled and downright evil aura surrounded the blonde Slytherin as he stormed inside with a vengeance, only to see Harry disappear into the floor, the sink returning to its rightful place. Draco stared in furry at his loss at the chance of making the damned golden boy into a corpse. But his mind was made up, and for the first time in history, a Malfoy waited…willingly and patiently for what he wanted.

Harry stumbled to the marble floor as he slid out from the entrance chute, and with a short groan he lifted himself to his feet and began his walk into the chamber he had not seen in nearly four years. It was slightly smaller than he remembered, however as he gazed at the surrounding marble and jade carvings, he concluded it was no less magnificent, and perhaps even more so, now that he was not fighting for his life. He could see that there was far less water over the floor, which as he looked at it, seemed to be…cleaner? True enough the Chamber lacked a significant amount of corpses, old or new, compared to last time. He would dare say not a one was in sight.

'He someone been down here?' he wondered, forgetting the impossibility of such things. He walked down the central platform, watching the glowing ruby eyes of the snakes as they flickered, seeming to follow him as he passed by, approaching the stone statue of Salazar himself.

'Think like my Slytherin's should.' The voice of the hat echoed through his mind for the thousandth time since that day. It had been several years since he had realized what had really happened to the Hogwarts patron. For a while it had become his obsession to discover why it had spoken in such a way. As it turned out after months of fruitless study it had occurred to him to just go and speak to the hat himself.

"Gryffindor." Was all he had replied with, but it had been enough. That single name told him everything he had been searching for. In their feud Salazar's soul had been encased in the hat by his nemesis; he had never left the school; that was why he was never found. Ever since that day, he had come to regret not letting the hat place him in his rightful house. Yes…he had been a Slytherin, but Gryffindor had moulded him otherwise. And since then he had done everything in his abilities to squash out what his house had flushed his mind with. He had the bravery, but the cunning to know when to act upon it. He had the light heartedness, but it was a mask, a means to fool the outside world. He had the sense of loyalty, but the companionship he sought was unfulfilled; the companionship he recognised in the house of snakes.

Among the study of the origin of the Sorting hat, he had also wondered why he had survived the gaze and venom of the basilisk. And although he had never ceased his searching for an answer, the fact remained that instinctively, he knew that the giant snake would no longer harm him. The venom still ran through his veins, even after all this time, the feint prickling sensation had never left his body. It had helped him immensely, and was always reminded of the old Spiderman comics he had sneaked a peak at in his room. His reflexes had improved since then and he was able to sense danger much more easily.

Harry reached a hand out and rested it against a carved lock of Salazar's mane of hair, admiring the intricacy of the grooves and crevices, relishing in the serenity of the place. He wondered why he had never come here before. It was so tranquil…and the venom in his blood thrummed appreciatively, almost purring with familiarity and content. Harry soon found his mouth opening in a soft hiss.

_:: Magnifissscent…:: _he smiled softly and rested his cheek against the cold stone, not truly knowing why he felt so at peace here, or why he felt as if he had returned home, or even more why he was petting the statue in an evidently affectionate way…but everything here felt…_right_, somehow.

_:: Harry?::_ came a quiet reply as he felt a familiar presence, though the malicious intent was gone completely. A low rumble echoed through the Chamber as the Basilisk slithered out of the shadows, and Harry turned to face it, without fear, and without caution.

Those lovely, yellow eyes shined back at him, an unreadable expression lying within their depths. It was amazing…how when you are calm, and not engulfed in your own fear how what seemed grotesque and frightening could turn so…

_:: Beautiful…::_ murmured the snake as he moved closer to the young man, easing his head until it was less than a meter away. _:: You have grown so much, Harry; so beautiful since we first met…it seems like ages ago. ::_

Harry returned the compliment with a barely evident smile. How strange that what had once been out to murder him, was now conversing in such a casually intimate way. He wondered if it was customary for snakes to compliment the other in greeting. But of all the questions and comments to make, only one Harry was able to voice.

_:: Why?::_ he asked, _:: Why did you save me that day?::_ he supposed it was quite rude to not greet the Basilisk before resorting to questioning its antics. But how does one greet a creature you know nothing of?

_::Hn, hn…::_ the serpent hissed out a chuckle. _:: Yes…you would ask that, wouldn't you?::_ he slithered around Harry in a way; that for some reason (though the boy was sure he was misinterpreting), came off as seductive. _:: So much variation in your person…:: _the creature observed, _::It is a wonder how my eldest master placed you. ::_ the tail flicked coyly as it passed under Harry's chin circling around to look directly into his green eyes. The gesture; Harry would very openly admit, should he be asked, made him slightly uncomfortable…though, not unpleasantly. _:: But I believe introductions are in order, do you not agree, Carussssss?:: _

Harry could not withhold a shiver as it made its way down his spine at the extended hiss of whatever name the Basilisk had called him. The venom in his blood was all but boiling in the presence of that which begot it to him, and as a gentile growl rang into his ears he felt his legs beginning to loose strength, his eyes closing in something he could only describe as tense relaxation, as much of an oxymoron as it sounded.

_:: What ::_ he fought to keep his thoughts clear and his breathing steady against this foreign sensation, slowly taking over his mind, and opened his eyes once more to see that the massive serpent had curled into a relaxed position in front of him, a smug glimmer in the golden orbs, _:: is your name, then, Great One?::_ he asked as respectfully as he could manage. He knew this creature was ancient, and well respected amongst the magical beings. He would not put it past the snake to be prideful of its place in the chain of magical society. Harry let his eyes trail over the creature, from the tip of his tail to the crown of his head, he was covered in grey and green scales that glimmered in the glow of an unknown light source. His face was still quite fierce…though not in any way hideous as he would have described it. Rather, it was quite intriguing; and dare he say it, appealing in its own way. No longer in the throws of terror he could see how truly gorgeous this creature was. A small voice in the back of his mind coughed out a small "Hagrid." Though he couldn't help but think that his admiration was in a very different aspect.

_::Sheka. ::_ the serpent hissed out a shortened version of his name, his eyes seeming to bore into Harry, making him feel strangely exposed. _:: But in time, you may come to call me Amante. :: _at those words, Harry's mind was suddenly filled with confusion, shock and disbelief. But all of that was pushed back into a corner of insignificance the moment he felt a ripple in the pit of his stomach, his legs turning to jelly as he saw what resembled an endearing smile upon the creatures face. Sheka uncurled himself and inched towards Harry as the boys eyes went in and out of a glazed state.

_:: So you __**do**__ feal it, Carus…::_ the Sheka almost sounded surprised, his eyes shining with curiosity. True the boy had been marked, but he should not already begin feeling for him so physically. How strange…and marvellous. _:: Tell me, Harry.::_ he purred, _:: What do you know of my kind, that you should address me with as much respect as you have?:: _

_:: Nh…er, well…::_ the boy bit his lip and shuddered visibly as a forked tongue snaked out and brushed against his neck. _:: I…ever s-since that day I've st-tudied …:: _Harry mentally slapped himself at stuttering so; he must sound like such a fool. Why was he acting like this! He knew he was fine with the creature, it had saved his life, and he was pretty damned sure that it wouldn't need to lure him into a false sense of safety if it wanted to eat him. It was with great effort that Harry was able to push down the melting sensation that had thus far engulfed his mind and body, finding his tongue once more.

_:: I wanted to know why. ::_ almost as soon as he began speaking he had to double his efforts to remain calm and continue his sentence without faltering. Sheka had not thus far done nothing he supposed would be out of the ordinary for a snake until now, but as he spoke he was almost certain that the Basilisk's tail had deliberately brushed up against his thigh, and none too platonically. _:: You saved me that day, even though Riddle had wanted me dead. It still confuses me. I learned a lot, but noting could clue me in as to why you...did…that…::_ his voice along with his thoughts trailed off in a soft moan his, neck leaning back appreciatively when the familiar heat of the snake coiled around him, unable to deny his pleasure in the feel of the serpents scales gliding over his arms.

_:: You're asking me to tell you why I saved you that day…::_ Sheka whispered into his ear, letting his tongue caress the shell of the boy's ear_. _Harry nodded, his mind screaming at him to realize the unnaturalness of what he was feeling, what the serpent was doing, but that voice was so nice…the body so…warm…it made him want to curl up and snuggle Sheka for hours on end, basking in this feeling._ :: But wouldn't you rather I sssshow you?::_ he lifted the end of his tail and slid it over the inside of Harry's thigh, this time much more obviously, nearly purring as he felt the boy arch into his coils when it grazed the area just under his nether regions.

_::Woah!::_ Harry suddenly came out of the great daze that had taken him, and quickly leapt up rather animatedly, backing away only enough to show he was uncomfortable. _:: uh…look I uh…I think I'm starting to get the wrong idea…::_ Harry sputtered out, halfway to himself. He looked at Sheka with a somewhat reassuring look, hoping his rejection of whatever he was trying to engage in with Harry didn't offend him. _:: You know…of why you saved me.::_

Sheka's eye ridges twisted into a surprisingly good imitation of a brow lift, clear amusement written on his face. The boy was so innocent, had he the ability, he would have grinned at how adorably cute the faint blush that ran across Harry's cheeks as he rubbed his arm with that nervously apologetic expression adorning his face.

_::And what pray tell is on your suddenly conclusive mind?::_ Sheka inquired with a sarcastic tone very reminiscent to that of a certain dungeon bat. Harry blushed even further, his eyes all but bugging out of his head at the dirty image that filled his teenage mind. The Snake had to laugh at this, it was just too adorable!

Now, contrary to what most believed, basilisks were indeed king's of the serpents, but they were not entirely so. The first of the basilisks being bred from a chicken and a toad, it was fairly obvious that they were not. But none had ever recorded the natural process of their life cycle. But how interesting that the bane of the serpents himself had been destined for such a task as being the human confidant…just like Sheka's human father, and master, Salazar Slytherin, himself.

This being so, the basilisk, in all rights, was a half-breed, a hybrid between humans and serpents. Thus, they acquired many qualities of both and such was evident in this moment.

Harry watched agape as the Basilisk threw his head back and let out a hearty, booming laugh that filled the chamber. Not a hiss; Harry observed, or a pur, but, a very human, very _handsome_ laugh. Deep and strong, like liquid sex. Harry tried so hard not to think of that last one, but he had learned a long time ago not to cover up embarrassing or degrading thoughts with excuses. He knew it was wrong on more levels then there were stars in the bloody sky, but that laugh, that wonderful, gorgeous, _sexy _laugh turned him on to no end.

_:: -AHAH…hah..ahh..ehheh..eh.::_ Harry had no doubt that if a snake could cry, Sheka would be wiping tears of merriment from his yellow eyes as his laughter died down. _:: I apologize, Carus. ::_ he chuckled and slithered over to Harry, but left the boy his personal space. _::I haven't seen an expression like that in many years.:: _he allowed his mate to gain back his bearings, noticing the feint smell of pheromones on the tip of his tongue as it flickered out; Harry was clearly uncomfortable with his own bodily responses. But Sheka couldn't resist the urge to circle the boy. There was no harm in teasing, right?

_:: I er…It seemed like you were tying to…::_ Harry looked down and had to restrain a shuffle of his feet as he looked down.

_:: Sssseduce you? ::_ a tongue flickered out against the back of his neck, earning him a girlish squeak from the raven haired golden boy as he jumped away. Oh! He was precious! How he was able to restrain himself after watching the boy react to him…it was a complete miracle.

_::Y-yeah.::_ Harry muttered, his face resembling an over ripe tomato at this point. _::I know u don't mean too but-::_

_::On the contrary, Carus…::_ Sheka hissed directly into his ear, tongue grazing the inner shell just enough to make the boy shiver. _::I find the thought of your body rutting against mine to be rather…__**tempting**__.::_

Sheka seized the moment, deciding to risk it, and positioned his body behind Harry's, bending his torso to fit the shape of Harry's back, gliding upwards, just so, that his shirt was lifted with the motion to just below his collarbone, exposing his lightly toned chest to the cold damp air of the chamber. Harry bit his lip, very unsure, and very conflicted as to weather or not he should stop this. It was so _wrong_, the way those scales felt against his flesh, making hip tremble against Sheka's lithe coils. It wasn't right…no matter how delicious the sound of the creatures heartbeat against his ear as he was lifted from the ground, stretched out and panting against the smooth skin of the serpent's abdominal scales. There was no way he could give into it… no way in the nine levels of hell that he would ever reciprocate…no matter how much his body screamed for him to accept the sensations that were turning him into a Harry shaped puddle of lust.

_:: Ahh…Shka…nn don't. I…I don-::_ he tried, he really did. He was using every ounce of strength he had to protest against the slow, heated breeze over his nipples, forcing him to arch in a sharp, heartfelt gasp of sheer animalistic need. His fingers dug into the scales of the massive snake as if it would help him grip as best he could to his sanity, but all it did was make him more aware of the sweet nothings making their way through his ear canals.

_:: Do not tell my you have not been thinking of this, Harry.::_ Sheka flicked his tongue over his sensitive nipples, growling in appreciation to the whimper and a barely evident twitch in the fabric of his Carus' pants. :: That you have not been wanting this, since you felt my venom stir in your veins…:: Harry's eyes opened once more, glazed over with want, not even bothering to deny the stirring in his groin as he nodded slowly, completely giving in and spreading his legs, feet braced against Sheka's form as he lifted into the breath of the creature, whimpering and blushing like a virgin at the wet heat of the serpentine tongue caressed over his sensitive flesh.

_:: I have waited so long to feel your body merge with mine, Harry…to hear you hiss my name out with everything you have as I take you as my own…::_ a feral growl eased from the serpents throat as he receeded_. :: But I do not wish for this to happen so quickly…::_ Sheka almost regretted his decision to wait when Harry's eyes widened onto the most precious snakeling face, practically begging him not to stop, so cute that looking at it nearly hurt.

_::Nnn…Sheka…but…:: _Harry whined, not believing that he had given in to his desired when the damned snake was only teasing him. _:: Tha-::_ he was interrupted by the tip of the Serpents tail pressing against his lips as he was set down gently.

_::You know as well as I that this is not considered a natural thing in your society.::_ Sheka told him firmly, as Harry reluctantly straightened himself up. _::What would the wizarding world think if you refused to mate, Carus?::_ he tilted his head, trying not to melt as the most endearing look of realization made its way onto Harry's face. _:: Questions would be raised, especially for someone such as you. :: _

_:: Wait…you mean…::_ Harry thought he was beginning to get the gist of what Sheka was implying.

_:: We basilisk mate for life.:: _he nodded in conformation. _:: Should you decide to accept me as your nestmate, you would find yourself bound by our magic, and completely unable to betray out bond.:: _Sheka's tone took on a sad tone, as if silently begging that his Carus would not find these magical limitations to be unsettling.

_:: Of course like any creature,:: _Sheka continued._ ::We basilisks court the mate before copulation. It's only proper…that's why I stopped. ::_ now it was Sheka's turn to stutter. He knew he had no hope with this…it was the very reason Basilisks were so rare…the human mate rarely accepted his or her Serpent counterpart.

Harry looked down, a frown stretching across his lips, and Sheka's heart plummeted. Oh, he understood; Harry after all was a wizard in the prime of his life, soon about to come of age. Of course he would want to wander a bit amongst his own kind. It was human nature to feel constricted by the laws of magical bonding. But nonetheless it hurt to see his intended mate looking as if he would completely reje-

_::I accept your offer of courtship.::_ Harry lifted his gaze, a smile shining in his eyes, at the look of utter shock in Shka's deadly orbs. _:: I haven't ever really had much success with my own kind, I might as well give it a try.::_ Harry's emerald eyes glimmered adventurously. _:: It's weird,::_ he looked to the side, his expression one of contemplative amusement. _:: And I think I've gone completely starkers, to be honest.::_ Harry looked back up at the monster, with a shrug. _:: But I figure that everyone already thinks I'm bit off anyways.::_

Sheka was completely speechless. Harry, his Harry, was allowing him to-

_::Just…I don't know how its gonna work…I'm still at school.::_ Harry began rambling once more, completely lost in his own pondering_.:: not to mention Susan Bones is absolutely infatuated with me, and I suppose I have feelings for her…but then again its no different that what I felt for Cho, and look how that worked….and then there's the whole issue to how were even going to see each other, or date or whatever. I don't even know how a basilisk would court a human…but I suppose ill find out. I guess Dumbledore would be able t-mnnnn:: _before he could finish his thought, a muscled tail had pushed him forward, a thick forked tongue slipping into his open mouth, filling it entirely as it wrapped around his own, which dwarfed in comparison. Weather it was upon instinct or not knowing what else to do, Sheka was unsure; but when those lips tightened around his tongue, sucking it as both muscles flickered against each other within that heat, and the sight of Harry's eyes rolling back as they closed, the entire length of his scaled body blazed with ice and fire.

A shiver ran through them as Sheka allowed Harry's arms to wrap around his head, caressing him in such an intimate way, he couldn't help but slither his tongue even deeper into Harry's orifice, flicking into the back of his throat, shocked when the boy suddenly moaned around him looking slightly restrained, as if holding back.

Harry was completely lost in that tongue. He hadn't the faintest as to why the thought, let alone the sensation of that wet, overlong muscle made him so damned _hot_! The way it filled his mouth to the point of slipping into his throat, caressing the insides as he let his own glide and swirl against it, it was incredible, and unmatchable. He wanted nothing more that to close his throat around it, to let it in as far as it would go until he suffocated in the stifling heat that was enveloping his entire body. He had never enjoyed a kiss so much…if you could call a tongue practically thrusting in and out of his mouth a kiss. And that was exactly what was happening. The way it slithered its way between his lips pulling out just enough for him to flicker the tip of his own against it, only to shove its way down into his throat, forcing his lips to stretch around its girth just to fit it in, as a small tail of spit ran out of the corner of his mouth. He supposed that this would be more along the lines of mouth buggering; and just…_Merlin_! It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt in his life.

But all too soon it was over, and Sheka pulled away, allowing Harry to take he deep breath he didn't even realize he had needed.

_::You should return to the main castle, Carus.::_ the serpent purred as Harry slowly came out of his daze. _::You will be missed if you stay here much longer.::_ the boy looked at him sadly, truly devastated he could not stay longer.

_::When…::_ he paused, as if trying not to sound too desperate. _::When can I come see u again? School will be over in less than a week.::_

Sheka looked into Harry's troubled eyes, and rested the top of his head to the boys cheek, nuzzling him affectionately.

_::I will see you upon your return next year Harry.::_

_::But-::_ Harry stopped when he saw a glimmer of mischief in those golden eyes. _::What are you planning, Sheka?::_ the snake only chuckled and shook his head.

_::You will see.::_ he looked over at the entrance way. _::Will you need assistance? It's a long way up::_ Harry smiled, a soft pink tinge spreading over his face.

_::If you wa-…__**Fuck!**__ ::_ Harry's eye dilated, remembering the young Malfoy waiting upstairs.

_::What is it Carus?::_ Harry looked up at him, worry quite evident in his eyes.

_::Malfoy.:: _Harry sneered. _::He's waiting for me no doubt.::_ Sheka frowned, smelling the fear.

_::Would you like me to-::_

_::No.::_ Harry said quickly, holding up his hands, looking panicked. Sheka couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

::_I was going to ask if u wanted me to simply frighten him away,::_ Sheka was reminding Harry more and more of Snape with those sarcastic remarks. It was strange how much more endearing it was coming from the snake. _:: But if you would prefer to-::_

_::I'd rather you take me out another way if u can.::_ Harry said, relived that he would be able to avoid the blonde for now. Sheka nodded and lowered his head.

_:: Get on, Carus. I'll carry you up. :: _

Malfoy glowered at the sink as he sat at the far side of the room, having conjured up a short stool. His eyes were narrowed with impatience, wondering how much longer it would take. He wouldn't kill potter, he knew that was out of the question. He didn't really know what he would do, but he would find inspiration when he had potter cornered.

He twirled his wand between his fingers, eying the floor, as he cast a quick tempus.

'8:36?' he growled. He had just waisted a good two hours waiting for potter! Two bloody hours! Merlin in a garder! What was he doing down there? Chumming with Slytherin's monster? He sniggered at the absurdity.

"What_ is_ he doing down there?" he voiced out in a low whisper.

Harry in fact was nowhere near the girl's bathroom where Draco waited. At the moment, he was in the awkward position of holding his breath as Sheka skyrocketed to the surface of the lake, a wake spreading out in a circle around his head as Harry took what seemed to be the first breath in years.

"Gaahhhuuah!" Harry's face quickly regained colour, the bluish tinge to his cheeks returning to their normal pinkish tan. _::Nnhhgg! Sheka can u give me better warning next time?::_ he sputtered, quickly casting a drying charm as soon as Sheka had carried him over to the shore.

_::Sorry, Carus.::_ the snake chuckled. ::_Must have slipped my mind.::_ Harry gave him a pouty look and crossed his arms.

_::Sure.::_ he looked up at Sheka and bit his lip, not knowing why he was feeling so upset about not seeing him for a good three months. _::Why cant I-::_ he was stopped by the tip of Sheka's tail to his lips.

_::Don't worry, Carus…::_ he reassured. _::You will see me when u least expect it…I can promise a very nice surprise when you get back::_

_::Bu-::_

"POTTER!" Harry's head snapped around to see a shadow of billowing robes, grease and ill intent looming over to him, a sneer of what Harry knew was sadistic delight in catching him out after curfew. Harry quickly turned back around, just in time to see Sheka's head disappear under the lake.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Snapes eyes practically glimmered with happiness and Harry knew exactly what he would be doing every night for the next week.


	3. Cozen Turned Brother

This story contains copious amounts of homosexual bestiality. This means, lots of weird looking penises, kink, and possible tentacle fucking. This is PORN WITH A PLOT! BE WARNED!

i have decided this will not follow the deathy hallows plot. it makes things way easier.

dialogue "blah"

thoughts 'blah'

parseltongue _::blah::_

letters _'blah'_

Ch 2- Cozen Turned Brother

It was 11:45 when Harry woke up on July 30th, the eve of his seventeenth birthday. His mind was racing with the quickly fading details of his dream and was completely unaware of the upcoming event. Then again, why would he? His birthday had gone generally unprecedented for his entire life until he made it to the burrow every year. Besides…that dream had been the best he'd had in Fey knows how long; he wanted to finish it.

Flashes of golden yellow, the glorious sensations of dull green scales scraping against his skin as he ground his hips against the muscular coils of his Basilisk filled his mind completely, and his whole body caught fire again, blood churning its way to the appendage between his legs.

_::Merlin…::_ Harry hissed out, recalling what he could of the dream as he lowered his hands under the elastic of his boxers, gliding his fingers down his length before wrapping around his tip, giving it a placid squeeze that left him gasping for breath.

Ever so slowly, he pressed his thumb over the slit of his head as he stroked his fingers in small circles, up and down the prominently throbbing vein on the underside of his cock. It had become his ritual of sorts, a way to get himself close in the slowest and most pleasurable way possible, drawing himself out, saving his speed for the last few moments until he would finally come, screaming out as if it were someone else, not himself bringing him to the gates of Nirvana.

Harry writhed and squirmed under the pleasure of his own hands as his other came down to cup himself, thinking of the way Sheka had let his tail glide underneath, lifting his sack just enough, before sliding over the feint crease between them, just as his fingers were doing now. Gods he wanted it so badly! To hear Sheka hissing obscenities into his ear, taunting him as that tail gripped his cock, preventing Harry from coming until he had the mercy to allow it. To feel whatever his serpent used to fornicate within him, to spill his load into him as stars burst behind his eyes, mouth wide open in a scream of rapture as he came all over himself and his partner.

The thought of loosing his virginity in such an utterly sinful way had him on the brink of completion, and without a second thought he slid his hand down the crease of his buttocks, pressing a single digit into himself, pumping his fist up and down his cock for all he was worth. All he had to do was focus his mind on that presently invisible cock stretching his tight ring of muscle to its limits as it thrust in and out of him, just thinking of that moment when they would finally come together, and the violent and spastic hissing that spilled from his lips was banished to make way for a desperate shriek of his basilisks name as cum burst from his head, seeping over his talented fingers, his back arching sharply off of the mattress before collapsing into a boneless heap.

For a few moments he lay there, panting and gasping for breath as he let the sensitivity of his post orgasm glow dissipate. Fuck, but that had to be the best wank of his life. If he had known that thinking of Sheka would make it that much better…just…damn!

He really couldn't wait to see him again. Even though their meeting had been short, and conversation even more so, he felt inexplicably drawn to him; not quite torn apart by the absence of his presence, but all the same, not quite whole.

After he had left him with Snape; the dungeon bat be damned, he had gone through the worst week of detentions he had ever bore witness too. Five full hours every night with filch, sorting files, scrubbing toilets, chiselling bogeys from the bottom of the anti-hygienic Squib's desk; it nearly drove him mad with disgust.

However his summer had been ironically pleasant, if not lonely. The Dursley's knew that Harry's coming of age was soon, and he would be allowed to do as he wished to them if he felt reason. As such, their fear of his magic had returned with a vengeance and they had done everything in their power to ignore him completely; kindness was just not in their capacity.

'Wait a tick…' harry's eyes unglazed instantly as his head turned over to the clock on his bedside desk, which read 12:02.

"Heh." He laughed shortly. 'Best birthday present I ever gave myself.' he thought thankful that his uncle Vernon snored loud enough to block out his rather vocal orgasm. With a dramatic stretch he lifted his hands above his head, yawning out as he sat up, wiping his soiled hands on the blanket that after this day, he would never have to see again.

'How ceremonial.' He thought with another short chuckle. Lifting himself from the bed, he ruffled his hair out of habit and walked over to Hedwig's cage, frowning at its filthy condition. With a short spike of magic from his hand, he whispered a quiet "_Acio_." And his wand flew out from under his pillow into his open hand. A tiny smile of appreciation peaked at the corner of his mouth as he uttered a cleaning spell, Hedwig's cage looking all but fresh off the shelf, just as a tapping caught his attention.

As if on cue Hedwig, accompanied by no less than five other owls waited at his window, bursting through in a heap when Harry magicked it open.

"Peep!" Harry looked down to see a tiny bug eyed pigmy owl tugging at his leg as it flapped its little wings, cheeping up at him in such a way that Harry nearly felt his heart break in two out of the sheer cuteness of the little thing. Harry smiled and bent down, lifting Pigwidgeon to the bed in the palm of his hand as I nibbled his thumb affectionately. "Chirp, preep!" it trilled at him lifting its leg which held a shrunken envelope. With a smile he took it appreciatively and stroked his head before turning to the others, including a very jealous looking Hedwig, her feathers ruffled on end to show her displeasure of being ignored so.

"Aww I'm sorry, girl." He apologized, scratching the side of her head where she loved it so much. A soft coo throbbed in her throat, showing her master her forgiveness, nibbling at his sleeve before nudging her head to the side, her grown feathers puffing proudly as he spotted the rather large parcel she had managed to fly over from Hogwarts, no doubt filled with an assortment of uneatable confections from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

The first thing he did was untie the packages and letters from the clearly exhausted birds, pile them onto his bed and produce enough bowls of food and water for them as he turned his attention to the tiny letter, which he un-shrunk, and opened, reading the nearly illegible scribbles. He knew this must be from Ron.

_'OMGWTF!_

_Sorry, ignore that first part. I was just testing out if that textileing thing worked out on parchment as well as inside those cordless phellytones. Dad was so sure it was some sort of synthetic muggle made magic or some such buggery. I proved him wrong, but then this was the last blank parchment in the house.'_

Harry gave a loud snort of amusement. Rom _had _never learned the proper terms of the cell phone his father had been given for his birthday by Hermoine last year. Mr. Weasley had been ecstatic when she had begun to explain and demonstrate its mechanics. He didn't know why, but the girl somehow received some sort of sick pleasure from seeing the man go nutters over complicated muggle inventions. He was glad that Ron had finally begun to act so friendly to him again. It had been very hard for the both of them when Ginny had died. The guilt on Harry's part and the furry on Ron's had taken the greater part of three years to die down. Only after Hermione had seen this and locked them in the ROR had they even spoken in a civil manner. And even afterwards, it had only been in the last few months that they had been able to joke around like old times, through their letters. It was a very welcome change.

_'I can't believe it's finally here; seventeen at long last. Never thought this kind of tragedy would happen to you, mate; of age and still a virgin.'_

_Harry chucked softly, deflecting the twinge of resentment he felt at that prod to his ego bubble. He could always count on the redhead to do that._

_'Agh, you know I'm just yankin' your chain (metaphorically speaking.)' Harry could just see Ron's pen itching to kill the joke and jot down a short "wink, wink" at the end of that. 'Anyhoo, I wanted to tell you that Dumbledore has finally given in. That black horned owl over that is coming to u sometime today,' Harry glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough, there it was, head under its wing, preening itself. 'It's Fawks under a transfiguration charm. He didn't want to attract too much attention, but Dumbledore wanted to send you an official request that you join the order. Mione' and me have to wait another year. I reckon its cause he wants to give you extra training ahead of time or what not. He also mentioned something else but I didn't catch all of it; something about foreign relations, I think_

_Mum is absolutely giddy that you're visiting us again. I don't see why she was worried that you wouldn't. But then again, something is really wrong with her moods lately. I think she's starting menopause. Thank Merlin she waited until I turned old enough to live on my own to start up her hot flashes. I don't even think I can handle another month of this before start of term. She's gone starkers! You'll see when you get over here mate._

_Well, I'm running out of room on this, so I'm going to just hope you can figure out what to do with your gift on your own. Oh and for the record, in case mum finds out, it was Fred and George's ide-gah! No more space! Happy Birthday, Harry!_

_Ron'_

Harry shook his head in amusement at the last three sentences squished into the bottom right corner. Why hadn't he just expanded the page, the bloody git?

As he set the letter down he noticed that Errol, the other Weasley owl had hopped up next to Pig and was looking up at him expectantly. Without a second thought he took the parcel from him and began unloading.

First was the traditional, Molly Weasley jumper, this time in an ironically tasteful deep ocean green. He felt the fabric in his hands and smiled. It was traditional wool, but this year it had been spelled to feel soft and much less coarse a material, like a kittens furr. He would have to make sure to thank her for taking extra care into his gift this year.

Underneath the clothing, was a rather extensive load of miniature cakes, tarts and even a raspberry swirl pie. He was sure they would not disappoint, and found himself correct when he sampled one of the tarts, all but shivering with appreciation to the zest of the lemon filing.

When he got to the gift from the Weasley twins he had resorted to covering his mouth and nose to suppress a snort of laughter, his cheeks turning as red as Ron's hair when he pulled out two shirts and a pair of leather pants. Pinned to the leg of the leathers was a small note reading,

_'We figured that in your current situation you could use some equipment to catch yourself a good shag sometime before your bits get saggy, cause as it is, your failing miserably. Enjoy!_

_Gred and Forge.'_

Harry laughed out loud hen he unfolded the shirts, wondering how in the name of all that is holy they smuggles these in here without Godzilla Mom breaking their necks. The first was a rather overtight shirt that Harry had no doubt was supposed to show off his chest and abbs, not that he had much of that, but what really got him was when he read the front.

"if you think this shirt is tight…" he muttered, taking a full two seconds to get the joke before sputtering out in a splash of blood from his nose at the mental images it so creatively brought to mind. The other was no less tame as on the front was an arrow pointing up sporting "the man" and the back reading "the legend" over an arrow pointing in the direction of his arse. He could just imagine the horror on their mother's face if she saw Harry wearing any of this.

Finally under all of that was Ron's gift, and when he opened the envelope, he wasn't sure he could believe it. Inside was an expensive looking silver earring and a gift certificate to "La Aubepine – tattoo parlor."

Harry's jaw hit the floor. Forget the twin's gift; Molly would go bloody _insane_ if she found out what Ron had given him. This had to be the _best_ gift he'd ever gotten saver his firebolt and invisibility cloak. Harry quickly pulled out a scrap parchment and scribbled down a damn near page long thank you note to Ron and the twins for giving him the idea(and molly and Arthur for their gifts) and quickly sent pig and Errol home, well fed and watered. He made a short mental note to take Ron and his brothers with him when he used the gift.

Hermone's letter was relatively short, as was and unspoken tradition with her.

_'hello harry,_

_Well you can imagine how proud of you and ron I am for putting everything aside. Its been far too long and I was ready to take the sticks out of your arses myself.'_

Harrys expression was incredulous, had Hermione just- _'Yes Harry, I said arse, so be a dear and close your mouth, you look like a fish out of water.'_ Harry did just that, sniggering at how well Hermione knew him. _'I still cant believe its our last year of Hogwarts. And your finally of age! What was your first legal spell? Knowing you it would probably be something like hexing your horrid cosen, but I hope it was something less petty. Ron is terrified of his mother for some reason; do you have any idea why? I haven't the faintest. Well, Ron isn't too happy about you're invite to join the order, he was ranting all day and night over here at Grim when Professor Dumbledore told us. But he finally got over it I suppose. I'm just a bit worried about you, your workload will be monstrously large without the training. I would advise thinking rather extensively on your decision. Well, I hope you like your gift and I'll see you later today after Lupin picks you up. He's so excited to see you that he's practically jumping around like a puppy. I have never seen him like this. It's rather funny._

_Happy Seventeenth Harry,_

_Hermione.'_

Harry noted the fact that if he were to answer this he would probably take up a good stack of parchment paper. He decided to wait until his arrival to do it and unwrapped his gift to see the (again) traditional book labelled "An egregiously long and exhausting list of curses and their counter spells." With a spell-o-sticky on it saying that the title was over exaggerated and that it was actually quite enjoyable.

The next gift was from…snape? Harry looked at the envelope to make sure he hadn't accidentally intercepted a letter meant for someone else. But his name was right there, in that overly elegant scrawl.

_'Mr. Potter,_

_First of all; no, I have not gone mad. So please dispose of any notions to have me sent to St. Mungo's in order to get out of writing your potions essay. It will not happen and I expect it to be done to the best of your mediocre abilities._

_I would like to send this gift as a formal apology for the third night of detention that I assigned you. Even though you are an appalling brat with a head, bulbous from egotistical inflation (Get those filthy adolescent images out of your mind or I shall have to Scourgify that pitiful excuse of a brain you have.), nobody deserves to be forced to make contact with any bodily fluids produced by that deplorable Squib; without at the very least, a pair of dragon hide gloves._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Snape.'_

Harry's eyes at this point were the size of tea saucers when he saw the small vial stuck to the letter and read the tiny note beside it.

_'Should you waste this, it is not my fault. But I hope you will find it to good use.'_

The vial was labled 'Antiveritum'. Snape had given him the antidote to Veriteserum?

"Hell's frozen over." He muttered as he stared in shock at the gift. Something this valuable…Snape had to be feeling _very_ guilty. Who knew the man was capable of such things?

Hagrid strangely had not sent him a gift, which led Harry to worry just a bit on the wellbeing of the half giant.

The final letter was quite thick and labled appropriately by the headmaster.

Mr. H Potter

Smallest bedroom,

4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging,

Surrey

Inside was a detailed list of his needed school supplies consisting of a list of books, potions materials, and a notice that all seventh year students required a wand holster, as dense would be extensively interactive this year involving proper duelling.

Aside from that, was a letter from Dumbledore, no doubt about his offer to allow Harry to join the Order.

_'Dear harry,_

_How are you my boy? I assume well, as you are no doubt feasting on Molly's rather marvellous confections. Before I move on to the more serious matters, I assure you that Hagrid is perfectly fine. He and Madame Maxime are currently on Holliday in the Swedish Alps and are otherwise, occupied with themselves. However on their return you should expect a ring around his new Fiance's finger. I will let him give you all the details as the ramblings of this old man never seem to end and I'm sure you would agree.' Harry chuckled at the Headmaster's poke at himself._

_'I would like to use this as an opportunity to; one, wish you a jubilant birthday. You are only seventeen once and your birthday is, no doubt, the best time to be so._

_Secondly, I would like to offer you a spot in the Order of the Phoenix. Not for training as your friends may have believed, but for the purpose of accompanying our newest member at Hogwarts, he is a home taught student who my every means would be a valuable asset to our mission as his skills and knowledge of Defence against the Dark Arts rivals my own. I would not be asking you to befriend him if I did not think you two would get along swimmingly. He possesses many qualities that surprised me, and even more so when he confessed under Veritiserum, his devotion to our cause._

_I look forward to seeing you later and introducing the two of you._

_Cordially,_

_Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.'_

Harry grinned, excitement overwhelming him as he sent out his overzealous_ 'YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! MERLIN ABOVE, YES!' _back to the headmaster. And sent off the rest of the owls with short "thank you"s.

For the next few hours, harry sat in his bed waiting for the sun to rise as he read through the surprisingly fascinating book Hermione had sent him as empty mini-cake tins began piling around him. along with his things, which he had packed in order to pass the time.

It was around seven thirty when a restrained, but no less enraged "Boy! Get down here!" shouted up at him from below accompanied by a muffled growl of disapproval. Quicker than he could say "I'm free!" he had grabbed his things burst through the door and hopped over the railing to the bottom floor to be pounced on unceremoniously by an equally excited Werewolf. The Dursley's only watched them with sour faces as they laughed and chattered away, completely forgetting where they were. It was nearly five minutes before they calmed down enough to realize they were wanted at Grimwauld.

"Well I suppose we should leave, huh?" lupin said with a smile, a hand on his all-but-adopted-son's shoulder. harry nodded and turned to the dursley's who all looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

"well, I guess I'll be seeing you around?" he said, unsure of why he even bothered to say goodbye to them. Both his aunt and uncle nodded, curtly, though petunia looked as if she were actually somewhat sad to see him go. He was after all, her only nephew. No matter how much she loathed her sister, Harry had always tried to get along with them as best he could, regardless of how he had been treated; failed miserably, but he had grown on her if only a smidge.

Dudley however (who had thinned out substantially), stepped forward with an expression Harry could not read and when he did nothing further, Harry extended a hand, only to find himself pulled into a strong, tight hug. Harry was flabbergasted, as he was finally released, seeing, for the first time, genuine tears running down the boy's face as he tried his best to hide them.

"You-you m-make sure you take care of yourself…kay?" he stuttered before regaining his normal stance. "Heh…" he cracked a pained smile. "Otherwise who would I use as my punching bag at family reunions?" Harry looked at him in appreciative shock, and nodded, returning the smile.

"You too, D." he replied, suddenly a bit disappointed he had never gotten to see this side of him. "Give Aunt Marge my regards." Dudely choked out a laugh and watched as Harry stepped back over to Remus, "Common cub, we need to go." and shut the door behind him.

"…Goodbye Harry…" Dudley whispered. His was voice full of regret and sorrow; and he hoped with everything he had he would someday get the chance to redeem himself to his adoptive brother…


	4. Skeeters Boon

This story contains copious amounts of homosexual bestiality. This means, lots of weird looking penises, kink, and possible tentacle fucking. This is PORN WITH A PLOT! BE WARNED!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and only the plot of this fan fiction. Please support the official release.

normal: "blah"

thoughts: 'blah'

parseltongue: _::blah::_

"language of the court" aka romanian _{::blah::}_

Ch 3- Skeeters Boon

"Harry!" The raven haired golden boy was instantly attacked by a mob of bushy brown hair the very moment he and his godfather stepped through the door. "Happy Birthday!" Hermione backed away only enough to let Harry breathe before bombarding him with questions about his summer as he was led into the living room where Tonks, Ron, The Twins, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and the Old Coot himself, sat chatting over the table, immediately turning to him and welcoming him to the table. And thus began the incesscent fussing over his well being by all who were present.

"Harry dear, are you hungry?" molly fussed, standing up to coddle him, going on about how much nicer his hair looked when it was "down too his shoulders like that". Harry grinned when he saw Bill's incredulous eye roll, before holding out his hand to shake.

"Good to see you again, Harry." Harry blushed softly, remembering the time he had flirted with him last Christmas in a drunken stupor. The two had both been drinking far too much (though on Harry's part, far too much was a single shot of the strongest Firewhiskey he could get his hands on), and had both proceeded to snuggle up far too closely. The ending result had been Harry grinding with everything he had against Bills hips; snogging the life out of each other, before he passed out just short of an orgasm. Fleur apparently hadn't forgotten either as she quickly pulled Harry away into a smothering hug.

"Oh 'Arry! Eet az been too long!" she cooed, making sure to let the glimmer of her engagement ring blinded the poor boy, before joining in with Molly as they all but pet his hair in appreciation. Ron shook his head and chuckled when Harry mouthed a plea for help, only taking a seat next to him, enjoying the show with a pitying smirk.

"She's right u know Harry. 'S been too long…" he muttered, trying not to sound too emotional. "How're things?" they both shifted a bit uncomfortably, unused to face to face familiarity.

"Good." Harry shrugged. "Same ol', Same ol'" Ron nodded as they both sat there, not realizing all the activity in the room had stopped to watch them. "I erm…I missed…u know…having u around…" Ron nodded again, not ever having been much f a sentimental guy, and clearly out of his comfort zone.

"Same, mate." They both cracked a smile at each other before realizing the silence and looked up just as Remus stepped in to save the day.

"Oh!" he 'suddenly remembered'. "Harry, I forgot to give you your birthday gift." He reached over the table and handed Harry a small brown paper wrapped package. "It's not much but it's-" he stopped short in leeway of an amused snort as Harry shredded the paper excitedly to find a photo album, filled with pictures and memories of the marauder days at Hogwarts. And there on the front cover was a picture of his parents, smiling as waving up at him as Remus had Sirius pinned against a tree in the background, snogging each other stupid. Harry never noticed the tear that had dripped from his eye as he laughed, watching them rut against each other in the throws of teenage abandon.

"Thanks Remmy. " he beamed as he stood up to hug him. "This is fantastic!"

Harry sat leisurely in a cushy armchair, smiling to himself as he looked through the pages of the album Remus had given him. inside there had been numerous scribbles and notes alongside the photographs, some even extending into arguments about why on earth James would write down what his best mates had done the other night in such detail on the back of a rather suggestive picture of them at the Halloween masquerade, Remus a stereotypical vampire and Sirius in a red cocktail dress, shaved legs and pumps, posing as the feminine victim lying on a futon in the Prefects Study as they made love together. He supposed he should be embarrassed to he his godfathers like that, but to him it was all the more endearing.

Also, it seemed that every time he saw something that nearly brought him to tears, there was always something right after to have him bursting with laughter. He truly wished he could have seen these days face to face. Perhaps he could ask Remus to show him his pensive every so often.

"Harry?" he looked up to see Arthur Weasley knocking the inside of the doorway. "If you could, Dumbledore wants to see you before dinner. The new recruit arrived a few minutes ago and he wants to introduce you two." With a nod Harry stood up, shrunk and pocketed the book, joining Mr. Weasley in the hallway.

"How have you been Harry?" he asked with a friendly grin. "I didn't get to ask you cause I thought you had enough people crowding you earlier." Harry shrugged slightly.

"I've been alright. Dudley and I are on good terms now I think." Arthur gave him a surprised glance. "I know, " Harry agreed with a slight nod. "I was shocked too. But he seemed genuinely sad that I was leaving, he even cracked a joke." Arthur turned to him and his mouth spread into a knowing grin.

"When things come down to it Harry, you'll be surprised at what people hide. Look at Ron." He offered. "Oh, and don't tell him I told you this," he said with slight worry. He knew how temperamental his son could be. "But after third year, he came to me asking he should do. He was in tears when he realized how far away he'd pushed you, especially when he saw how much he missed you. I really didn't know what to say to him other than to stop taunting you. I understand you get enough of that from young Draco."

Harry was silent for a few moments, contemplating what he had just been told. Ron had wanted to be his friend again all this time? Why hadn't he just said so? Then again, this was Ron…and as great a guy as he'd proved he could be, he clung to his pride when it came to grudges. It must have taken a lot just to start mailing him again.

"I didn't know…" he murmured under his breath. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Arthur's smiling face.

"I'm just glad you two worked it ou-"

"Harry," they both turned to see Dumbledore in al his eye twinkling glory, standing beside a tall boy of what looked to be eighteen or so. His shoulder length, butter crème-brown hair feathered out in all directions around olive-tanned cheeks that rested just below two glistening, aureloin eyes.

But as obvious as it was who was standing before him, Harry could not believe it. Even when those familiar orbs upturned with the soft, but nonetheless longing smile that graced his thin but pouting lips, some part of him was either in too enveloped in shock, or denial.

"This is Slang Rodrego." Dumbledore's eyes crinkled, expecting the boys to shake hands. But all in the room felt an unforeseen tenseness within the vicinity when neither boy offered a hand. Harry, those who knew him well could see, was thinking rather quickly, the cogs of his mind turning at hypersonic speeds. He inched forward, tilting his head almost invisibly, as if analyzing the newcomer, before shocking the entire room and lifting a hand to Sean's cheek, his fingertips grazing his skin in a questioning way, as if trying to recognize him, just as said boy's hand flew up, taking his wrist in his firm grip.

None were quite sure what had happened. But should you ask any of them if they had expected Mr. Rodrego to suddenly take his other hand and grip the Golden Boys hair, effectively pulling him into a wild kiss.

Both teenagers were lip locked, _moaning_, and soon against the nearest wall, hands running all over each other as they slowly sank to the floor. Slang couched over Harry as his arms wrapped around his serpentine lover, running his fingers through his newly acquired mane of hair and shivering against the hand that played over the flesh of his stomach.

_:: Sheka!::_ Harry hissed into his mouth, not giving a second thought to what the onlookers would think. _::Fuck…nnm ah!::_ he gasped in pleasant surprise when the tongue in his mouth changed shape, the forked end tickling his throat as his own wrapped around it.

'Oh, _FUCK!_ That's hot!' Harry whimpered up into Sheka's mouth, and arched up into him. _::I… missed you… so…::_ Harry's breathing was spastic and heavy, matching that of his serpent's as calloused fingers slid under his shirt. _:: God damned __**much**__!::_ he gave out a tiny squeak when he felt his tongue being drawn into Sheka's mouth, who sucked fiercely, growing like an utter savage.

_::Merlin,::_ Sheka spoke as best he could between their clashing tongues and tried to pull away enough to be understood. Harry all but ripped out his hair when he pulled him back down, their lips smashing back together. Sheka's throat rumbled with soft, deep laughter. ::_I thought I'd go inane without you Carus.::_ he whispered as a pair of teeth nibbled at his bottom lip. Ever so slowly, he steadied the pace of their kiss until it was smooth and gentile, chuckling quietly when Harry tried to speed it up once more.

It was then, that Remus had chosen to enter the room, the beaming smile upon his face suddenly reversing into a sneer upon seeing Slang ravaging Harry's mouth as they writhed together on the floor. No, that was not the problem at bay for Lupin. He had no qualms with Harry being with another boy whatsoever. It was the stench that had filled his nostrils when he had entered the room, the stench of mating intent…_reptilian_ mating intent.

_::Sheka…ahh!::_ Harry licked up at Slang's tongue, flickering them together almost tenderly before connecting their lips again, massaging them together. _::How did you-?::_ A fond smile reached Slang's lips as he whispered against Harry's ear, letting his tongue swipe over the edge and ignored the threatening growl behind them. Oh, he knew the werewolf would have been able to smell him. He had counted on it, and was very glad he had told Dumbledore the truth. Surprisingly, he had assisted in creating a cover story; good man, that old fart; if not a tad barmy. Man was a bleed'n kook.

_:: Mnnnn…Magic.::_

To say the least, Dumbledore was absolutely agog with shock. He had indeed understood the importance of their permission to behave in such a way, as unsettling as it was. Upon his rather extensive meeting with the Basilisk in his office, he had made a detailed plan to help them along.

_It had been quite late at night, when Dumbledore had been awoken by a knocking on his door. The man huffed as he lumbered out of bed, scratching his mane of white hair through his night cap. Taking a look into his foe glass, he saw it was not anybody he recognized and quickly pulled his wand out, ready for anything and opened the door._

"_Headmaster Dumbledore, I presume."* _

_AN: sheka and dumbles are speaking in portuguise for the time being. _

_The boy looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, dirty blonde hair…very dirty, with eyes that glowed the brightest yellow he had ever seen. His thin lips curled up into a friendly, but businesslike smile. "Y__ou have changed so much in fifty years, the beard sutes you."_. Sheka's smile only grew when Dumbledore's jaw slacked open in shock. It was quite the sight to behold to see this man to look so…flabbergasted. He knew the man had already figured out who and what he was.

"_Shall we assume you have graciously invited me into your office, Headmaster?"_ _He said, unknowingly quoting the man. " "__As I am sure you would do for __**any**__ creature seeking alliance with wizard kind."_ This seemed to bring Albus back to the real world. The basilisk wanted to make an alliance?why so sudden? Wouldn't he be on the dark side? What was his game?

:"_of course! Come right in." __Dumbledore stepped aside and motioned for the King of Serpents to come in and hurriedly transfigured his nightgown into proper robes as he motioned for the creature to sit. "er…would you care for a lemon drop?"he asked nervously, gesturing to his bowl of yellow candy. He knew his Portuguise was fragmented and poor, but if the native creature could speak any other English languages he did not know. It would be rude to ask otherwi-_

"_would you prefer to launch a caption or translator on my person?" __The serpent offered politely, holding up a hand in polite refusal of the sweets. ""I can feel your discomfort."_

"_may i?"_

"_absolutely. it would be foolish not to."__Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand over the man (boy? snake?) and muttered a soft,_

"_Traducir Ingles." For a moment Shekah glowed a soft orange aura, which faded as translation charm was completed._

"_Now then," continued Sheka with no trace of an accent whatsoever. "I assume you know who I am correct?"_

"_How could I not Seryeshka of Portugal? You are possibly the last of your kind and have been living here for over a millennium." Dumbledore slowly adjusted to the presence of the creature, however human he looked. It was quite obvious how truly old he was by how he held himself; regal, but not superior, commanding, but not quite intimidating, but above all his golden gaze never left the blue opposite him. He was of ancient royalty, and he knew how to act it without seeming overly conceited like many of the rulers and dictators of today. "But, if I may, why now, of all times to emerge from your home in the Chamber of Slytherin?"_

_Sheka contemplated weather or not he should tell this human of his plans with his Carus. Several feasible story's came to mind, but unfortunately, none sounded genuine or urgent enough for his purposes and in the end decided to tell him everything._

"_You may want to get comfortable, Headmaster. This will be quite the tale to tell." _

This was a matter of more importance than almost all else. Indeed, with the King and Prince of serpents on the side of the Light, they might have a chance against the Dark. 'How tragic though,' he thought as he watched the two _reacquaint _themselves. 'that Fate has thrust so much onto one pair of shoulders.'

"Did I miss something?" Ron lifted an eyebrow to the strangely calm headmaster, watching as his best mate and the new guy writhed in each others arms. Hermione muttered over at him, lifting a hand to hide the grin on her lips.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you? He's a Parselmouth too." Ron gaped at her, unbelieving at how casual she was about the two, as he pointed at them.

"I knew that! What the hell are they _doing_?"

At Ron's outburst, Harry and Slang finally relaxed and resorted to a slow, passionate embrace, gazing into each others eyes as if they were long lost lovers, before ending their public display and collecting themselves. When they looked up, all eyes were on them in stunned silence

"Er…not to seem rude." Ron decided to break it. "But, what the _bloody, fucking __**buggery**__ in hell_ just _happened_?"

Sheka stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom with his hands behind his head. It would be very difficult to change his nocturnal habits in a single month in preparation for Hogwarts. True he was very skilled in Parselmagicks and Wandless, but if he was to become what he intended, he would need to learn the arts of Human Wizardry. And as it happened, He rather looked forward to meeting his brothers and sisters in Slytherin. He did not doubt he would be in the house of snakes, as he was the child of Salazar himself, but the thought of Ravenclaw appealed to him as well. Even Hufflepuff sounded better than Gryffindor. He refused to be in the house of his Father's capturer and hoped that when he was sorted on September 1st, he would be able to converse with him for the first time in centuries, if only for a moment.

It was then he truly realized what was happening in real depth. Harry, his dear Harry was allowing him a chance to court him, to love him, to eventually contemplate the bearing of his eggs. He would finally have a family, a true fa-

SLAM! Sheka found himself torn from the comfort of his bed and pinned to the wall, a clawed hand squeezing his neck as he struggled against it. Two equally golden eyes glared viciously at him and the stench of feral possessiveness filling his oversensitive nose gagging him worse than the hand that choked him.

"I know what you are, Slang…" the Remus hissed at him threateningly. "so give me one good reason why I shouldn't hand you over to the Dementors _right now_." Sheka's feet dangled just above the floor as he clawed futilely at the grip of the savage creature, gasping for air as he smirked habitually.

"you don't think…gahh…Albus knows…Werewolf?" he hissed back as best he could. "He recruited me _because_ I am Serpentine." At that, Remus' grip lessened and he set Sheka to the floor, but his hand did not leave his throat, but his eyes grew all the more animal like, almost to the point of appearing insane. He recognized this from his month of studying in the Hogwarts library, during his adaptation coaching. This was no longer Remus, this was the Werewolf itself.

"I don't know what you think you are playing at, _serpent_." Moony growled menacingly, bearing his canines as the quarter moon shone through the window. "But I warn you now, if you so much as _look_ at _**my**_ Harry again I will slaughter you beyond recognition of anything but a bloody pile of fecal matter." Sheka's eyes hardened as he allowed his face to contort, reverting into a Voldemort like appearance as he threw back his own threat.

_::If you intend to usurp my mate in such a way as I think you are implying, I'll-::_

_{:: Empty threat Naga, you know as well as I that my kind stand above you in the Conciliu de Creaturi. I would be granted Matehood of the Human should it come to that.::}_ Moony grinned almost evily. It brought him great pleasure that he had such power over this welp of a Snake. But his glee was shortlived, as the boy's lipless mouth stretched into a smug grin.

_{::__then I am lucky that I am basilisk, am I not?__::}_Sheka chuckled out in the language of their court andin an instant, Moony's face flashed from confusion, to realization, to shock, to fear and finally, furry.

_{:: __you think that will stop me? Harry is mine! I will not let some garden snake take him from me!_::} Moony's hair stood on end, as he roared out, glad he had cast a silencing barrier before approaching Slang, who swung his arm out bashing him across the face, sending the werewolf to the floor with remarkable strength.

_{:: __Do not take that tone with me, you flea ridden mongrel_!::} he hissed, fangs exposed and quite literally dripping venom from how tense his jaw was as he spoke. _{::I am second only to Fawks himself! You dare defy me? You dare attempt to steal my mate from me; Emperor of the reptiles!::}_ his eyes narrowed as he lifted the second to outermost lid of his eyes as a warning. As he reverted back to English making sure Remus understood this threat as well as Moony.

"I could paralyze or kill you just by looking you in the eye, mutt." He hummed, almost seductive in his threat. "Don't give me reason to take advantage of my gifts…" his face split into an evil grin. "You would not survive." With that, Sheka stood up, his face once more as human as he could get it and walked out of the room, leaving Remus and his other side to ponder his warning as he went to the library to sleep among the precious tomes.

"She-er…Slang…Slang wake up." Sheka felt the soft caress of his mate's magic as he was nudged from his sleep. "Slang cummon, it's Thursday, remember? We have to get our School supplies."

"Nnnhh…" Sheka swatted a hand through the air as he pulled his bed covers over his head. Why did humans sleep during the night? it was so unnatural! _::Leave off Carus! I'm tired!:: _

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled to himself as he begged to not have to resort to his now daily routine of dragging the snake out of bed. He decided to use his secret weapon before the traditional, snuggling and whining.

"Fine then, I'll just ask_ Remus _to help me out today. I'm sure he wouldn't mi-"

"IM UP! I'M UP!" Sheka leaped from the bed and ran to the bathroom to relieve himself as Harry suppressed a giggle. He really had no idea what Sheka and Remus had against each other, but over the past three weeks, if they were both in the room hell practically boiled over and spilled out through their eyeballs. The sheer loathing they had for each other was seemingly unfounded other than they were both territorial creatures, but what they were so …"begh", about nobody quite knew. However it seemed to revolve around a certain green eyed wonder boy.

Only seconds after Sheka had entered the bathroom, he emerged in full everyday garb and sped over to Harry.

"CUMMON! CUMMON LETS GO BEFORE HE WAKES UP!" he urged as they ran down the stairs.

"Slang! Ow! hey!" Harry stumbled after him down the stairs into the living room where everyone was waiting, including Remus, who visibly tensed when he saw Harry's fingers linked with Slang's. But as soon as the scowl lit his face with the flames of hell it shifted into an affectionate smile.

"You ready to go Cub?" he placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the look of a thousand massacres he received from the snake.

"Yup." Harry glanced over to Ron and Hermione, who were currently trying their hardest not to look too anxious to get done with their school shopping and return to their shared bedroom. "Will it be okay if I break off with you three and show Slang around the alley? The two nodded.

"Sure thi-"

"Absolutely not." Remus said in an overly paternal tone. "You may be of age Harry, but you could still get into trouble. Think of what Albus would do to me if I let you go off like that with no supervision."

"Actually I think it's a splendid idea Remus." Dumbledore's Fabled twinkle glimmered almost threateningly at the man, warning him not to interfere in this. "it will be a good chance for them to spend some quality time together."

"But Albus-"

"I agree with Remus." Snape sneered. "As much as I hate to admit. But you cannot deny the fact that the press will be swarming around him should the catch a glimpse of that." he gestured to the hand that had discreetly made its way into Harry's back pocket. "And we cannot risk his head swelling any more than it has, and don't you _dare_ make a pun out of that you imbeciles." He turned to glare at the twins who were pretending to swoon and blush.

Surprising as it was, Harry and Sheka both enjoyed a relatively calm afternoon. They had both purchased all of their supplies and spell books, short of a new wand for the latter, which consequently was their next stop. And as they stepped into the newly refurbished Wand shop, they were greeted by what looked like a mix between Luna Lovegood and a female Ollivander.

"Welcome, young Harry." she gave him a serine, and knowing smile. "I am Ester Ollivander. What can I do for you and your gentleman caller?" Harry could not hold back the color that crawled across his cheeks as Sheka stepped forward, his smile at par with hers.

"I am in need of a wand, Miss. Olivander. Is that possible for one such as myself?" he lifted a smirking eyebrow to her, to which she sniggered.

"Of course _childe_." She said almost mockingly. Harry couldn't help but wonder when he saw a glimmer of gold in her otherwise creamy blue eyes when she turned around into the back, coming out only a moment later with a hand carved alabaster box, inlayed with an ebony serpent.

"I have waited so long to finally take this from the shelves." She placed the case gingerly into Sheka's hand and watched as his eyes slowly took on a dreamy state.

_:: My father's wand…::_ he whispered serenely as he opened the case to see a pitch black wand of petrified oak, the tip of the handle adorned with a white sapphire that gleamed even with the near absence of light in the shop. He took it in his hand in the most tender way, and Harry couldn't help but blush at the show of passion he had for this seemingly simple tool. He had so much emotion pent up behind his slightly formal exterior. He was so intense, and it came as no surprise when he flicked the wand ever so slightly and a wave of metallic green illuminated his entire person before fading.

"Well…" he said to Harry. "I think were done here." He grinned, his demeanor back to its old self and he pulled a small handful of gold out of his own pouch to hand to Miss. Olivander.

::Thank you, massster.:: She took the gold in her hand, the gold in her eyes quite obvious now, though probably only because she allowed it. ::I look forward to ssseeing you and Mr. Potter again sssoon.::

"Thank you Miss. It was nice meeting you." Harry bid farewell as he and Sheka left through the front door as the wand was stored in the holster he now wore on his arm. The sun shone brightly overhead as they wandered down the street looking at the shops they had not stopped by during their shopping excursion. Hand in hand and fingers linked, the two chattered ecstatically about classes and such, Harry mostly focusing on his Auror curriculum, and Sheka prattling on non stop about seeing history from a wizards point of view as they sat down in front of the ice cream shop, sharing a Lemon Sorbet Swirl.

"It must be exciting; the Goblin Wars, and the history of the Dark lords of past, all here in these little books." He jittered giddily as he pointed to one paragraph. "And right here it talks about the history of my people!" he exclaimed half in amusement half in irritation. "Only a paragraph! Can you imagine how well my kind has kept hidden in society? Even the Ollivander's! They're one of the oldest of our Noble families."

"So she is Basilisk!" Harry exclaimed excitedly taking a spoonful of sorbet into his mouth. "How many of you are there?"

"Enough to give us a proper place in the _Conciliu de Creaturi _but not so many that we could be revealed so easily." Sheka announced proudly. "I am the last of the True Slytherin's. Salazar was originally a Fey before he took upon his mate's name, Branco de Slytherin." Sheka gazed his partner squeezing his hand. "And soon I hope you will one day take my name as well." Harry looked up at him and found his face was growing quite hot much in contrast to the spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Slowly but surely he found himself drawn into those deep golden eyes, just like all those years past when he was twelve; the same hypnotic gaze that was pulling him closer and closer to the lips that were now only centimeters away.

Sheka's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Harry was so close he could see the flecks of silver in his emerald eyes. His cheeks flushed so perfectly that he couldn't stop his hands from reaching up, cupping them in his hands. He wanted so much to take him as his own, throwing propriety and tradition to the wind. But he knew he could not, and so settling for the next best thing, he pressed his lips against Harry's, nibbling on his lower lip hearing the softest of moans in his ears as his Carus' fingers entwined in his hair.

SNAP!

Harry and Sheka jumped and smacked fore heads at they turned to see a short, uncomely photographer accompanies by nothing less than the bane of every celebrity in wizarding Brittan.

"Harry, darling!" purred the over-made redhead as she sauntered over pulling out a notebook and Quick Quotes Quill. "How nice to see you again!" she giggled girlishly and sat down next to Sheka. Harry glanced over to him mentally begging for help, but he only smiled courteously, giving him a wink of reassurance.

"You must be the famous Miss Skeeter." He smirked at her, taking the hand she offered and kissed the back, hiding his disgust at the overwhelming scent of sex and cheap perfume. "I have heard so much about you."

Harry scowled at her and her gall to actually flutter her fake eyelashes at his mate. How dare, she! Sheka chuckled deeply when he saw Harry's face and quickly kissed his hand as well.

_::No need to be jealous Harry. ::_ he ignored Skeeter's gasp as her quill went on a rampage about how "the sultry hiss of his Parseltongue Lover spreads a delicate blush over the Golden Boys cheeks."

_::This is going to do much more good than bad in the end. And they will leave you alone faster than if you avoided them.::_ he smiled and kissed the corner of his lips.

_::Sheka…you don't know what she's like.::_ he growled back, though his scowl had turned pouty.

_:: Tell her the truth and don't leave openings for manipulation and selective fragments. Father had to deal with this as well.::_

_::But-mnnnhh::_ Harry was cut off by another kiss, this one much stronger. "Mnn fine alright." He turned to Skeeter, his face plastered with a smile, however as a hand entwined with his, it became genuine.

"What would you like to know?" he asked looking her straight in the face. A thirsty gleam shone in her beetle black eyes as she put away her QQQ, pulling out her personal quill. She knew this was one story that would be juicy enough by itself.


	5. Dumbledore  Defender of Virgins

Ch 4- Dumbledore - Defender of Virgins

It was only common knowledge amongst the Death Eaters that their master had a temper to rival that of the devil himself. Actually, it was common knowledge to the world. But, that was beside the point at the moment, as Snape writhed on the floor, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. He had been on the bad end of that wand many a time, but this ranked up near the top of his worst bouts of the Cruciatus.

He knew what he was in for the moment he felt his Mark burn, for it had burned with a rage much stronger than usual. But he had not expected to be put under the _very moment_ he appeared before Voldemort. And it was with astounding levels of control that he was able to retain an ounce of his dignity. Better wizards than him had soiled themselves in the throws of such agony, and unfortunately, for the first time since receiving the Dark Mark, he was no exception to such humiliation.

What had led to such corporal punishment for one Severus Snape? Many would protest should he have blamed Harry James Potter for this unfortunate occurrence. But for once, he would be pointing the guilt in the right direction.

On the Dark Lord's desk, lay the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet. And what should be on the cover page but a photograph of Harry Potter and one Slang Rodrigo kissing tenderly over a bowl of ice cream.

**Harry Potter's Steamy Love affair Unveiled!**

_Upon my daily morning trip to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Café for a Coffee and Biscotti I was stunned to come across an enchanting moment between The-Boy-Who-Lived and a mysterious, suave and if I may, absolutely delectable piece of eye candy. When I approached, I was welcomed quite warmly to the table where they sat by Harry's companion, who promptly showed what was; no doubt, Pureblood upbringing when he proceeded to kiss my hand in the most charming manner._

_Harry of course; bless his soul, was rather reluctant for an interview regarding his new Boy Toy and apparent sexual preferences. Even more surprised was I when He and his counterpart seemingly began to argue in Parseltongue of all things. My curiosity skyrocketed and after much insistence, out favourite Golden Boy acquiesced._

_**Well Harry, I'm sure that our readers are dying to know. Who is this most Charming young man with you today?**_

_Er..well, uh…(harry blushes as his hand is taken in his significant others'.) This is Slang Rodrigo. He's a transfer student to Hogwarts this year._

_**Oh really? What brings you to Hogwarts Mr. Rodrigo? Any particular reason?**_

_Call me Slang Miss. Skeeter. And I have been homeschooled for quite some time. After the death of my parents last year, I made my decision to come to Hogwarts. It seemed to be the best choice concerning my views on the current war._

_**Death of your parents you say? So you and Harry must have more in common than the gift of tongues.**_

_(Rodrigo) Yes we do. However, I'm rather upset over the loss, my parents were not the kindest of folk and my feelings about their death is in all honesty, rather meagre._

_**So both of you have lost family; what else do you two think has brought you together?**_

_(Harry) Slang and I met in odd circumstances, too surreal to be believed if we told the public, really. But It doesn't really matter to me how we met, but how we found each other again._

_**Again? What do you mean?**_

_(Harry) Slang and I were reunited through Headmaster Dumbledore, ironically enough._

_(Rodrigo) I asked the Headmaster upon receiving my acceptance letter if my…abilities would bring about prejudice. He told me that he knew of only one person who would be able to empathise with me the best. And when He introduced me to Harry, well…(chuckles) you can imagine what happened next._

_**Oh My. I certainly can. (We all laugh) So tell me Harry dear, you have been for several years giving off the impression of being Heterosexual. Why come out now, and so without shame?**_

_I really don't see any problems with my being gay, straight, bi or god forbid a tranny. (Scowls) To be frank, it's not any ones business, and nobody should have to be ashamed or slandered for who and what they are._

_**I'm sorry, Harry dear. I didn't mean to offend you.**_

_You didn't offend me, not this time, but you could be a bit more…-You know what this is off topic and I don't feel like rambling. Next question._

_**Slang is it?**_

_Yes._

_**How is it that you can speak Parseltongue? It's rumoured to be the mark of a Dark wizard. What do you think?**_

_I'm not sure if I feel comfortable answering that. People may not like the answer._

_(Harry and Rodrigo Communicate in parseltongue. And this reporter finds herself enraptured by how even thought they seem to be arguing, it sounds, nonetheless arousing.)_

_(Rodrigo) I don't wish to answer that, thank you._

_**Well I believe a change of subject is in order. Harry, what are your plans for the future with Mr. Rodrigo, if any? Do you plan to keep it short, or make it work?**_

_Well…actually(blushes)…Slang has offered to court me properly._

_**Am I to understand that you two are betrothed?**_

_(Rodrigo) In a manner, I would go into details but, again. It is far to surreal._

_**Soul mates then?**_

_(harry) I guess. (blushes)_

_**Well isn't that adorable. If I may, would you bottom Harry? Or would you Top?**_

_(Both boys look at me as if I have said the most scandalous thing.)_

_(Rodrigo scowls) It is none of your business who tops or bottoms in our relationship and I will thank you to please not pry into it._

_**But-**_

_Either move on or this interview is over. Harry is a very private person and you are lucky we agreed to this in the first place._

_**My dear, the public deserves to know about their hero. If anything he is obli-**_

_Just then Rodrigo slams his hand onto the table, stands up and begins to shout at me in a mix between parseltongue, Portuguese and English. I, who have taken several foreign languages in my day was astonished at the language he began to throw at me. At that point Harry took his hand and he stopped almost instantaneously. I watched as the two looked at each other, and I admit that I have never seen such trust or affection between people in my whole life. It was as if they could communicate through body language alone. _

_Harry was able to calm Mr. Rodrigo down with a simple stroke to the cheek, and soon both were looking at me, though Mr. Rodrigo Still looked quite livid. Harry said his goodbyes and took his partner off with him, leaving this reporter stunned speechless. We can be sure to see much more of these two when they head off to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, and you can bet this reporter will be there._

_~Rita Skeeter_

Snape gasped out as the pain finally subsided, leaving a strong ache throughout his body.

"Th-…Thank you…My Lord." Snape choked out his words, trying to reinflate his exhausted lungs. The words flowed out with ease of habit, though they had never ceased stinging his ego with every time they were uttered.

"Silence." Voldemort almost purred as he spoke, all hints of his furry hidden behind his mask of superiority. He waited and watched while severus climbed to his feet, and felt a small ripple of magic as he performed a cleaning spell on himself. At this the Dark Lord almost smirked. He knew he had done quite some damage for Severus to have been reduced to the level of his underlings.

"You have done well for me in the past, Severus." He began circling the man like a vulture, taking slow, precise steps as he fondled his pale, Ash wand. "More so than even Bellatrix could say…" He probed softly into Severus' mind, finding a slight trace of pride, though it was overwrought with fear, respect, and worship. This pleased him. "For many years you have served as my spy, never bringing me anything less than useful, and very rarely have ever earned my wrath." Voldemort slowly built up Severus' confidence, boosting him slowly, readying him for a blow to his conscience.

"So why is it that you have failed to give me word of this newcomer…?" He let his voice raise just, above a whisper, this being the only hint of his pent up rage.

"I assure you, Master," severus' eyes were cast down, "I had not known until you informed me just no-" Severus found himself on the floor cheek stinging and running with blood, he looked up to see Voldemort licking it from his fingers, eyes burning with rage and anticipation.

"Then what good are you to me as a spy, Severus?" It was with these words that the dark lord closed in on the man, a robe falling to the ground with a flutter.

"I believe it is time to show you how fortunate you are, to have your position….."

'He could still be yours you know…' whispered the voice in the back of his mind. 'He is still young and naïve, so much like his father.' A dark chuckle followed the subtle growl, 'You could easily bend him your way; they have not bonded yet.'

"It is true." Remus peered at the floor over his cross-steepled fingers. "I could do that…but what would that leave me? What would it accomplish?"

Remus scowled as he sat in his favourite arm chair. He was at his own house, and had not returned to HQ since that incident with Slang. And he had no intention of going back any time soon. He had been awaiting Snape for several hours now, and had been growing impatient. They were to go on some sort of assignment upon his return, an infiltration of the Romanian ministry, where there were rumours of the Dark Order growing in popularity. Severus knew the biggest details.

'Everything!' Moony hissed, almost seductively. 'You have desired him since he was thirteen. You met him first…you have claim.'

"We don't know that-"

'The chances are with us, Remus. And you know as well as I that our luck is unceasing. We have but only once failed to achieve what we strove to achieve. And that which prevented us is weak and loosing power to the very boy you desire.'

The thought was appealing; Harry was still technically unbetrothed. He had every right to court him. And he knew Harry better than almost anyone. That gave him an acute advantage over the bloody reptile. And he wanted harry more than anything in the world. He wanted to love and cherish him, to provide for him. He deserved harry more than that blasted snake. And he would have him…he would have the beautiful perfection that was his Harry…in every way; heart, soul and body.

He shivered at the thought of that day only last year ago when he had walked in on harry about to shower. He had been so beautiful, so lithe and strong, not to mention well equipped. He wondered if-

"R-Remus…" Lupin glanced up and sucked in a breath as Severus stumbled into the room from the foyer, his near nude body riddled with bruises and blood spatter. Snape was all but crawling when Remus leapt from his seat and got straight to work casting an inspection spell, and instantly discovered what had happened.

"Severus…oh gods, why?" He pulled out a small vial of blood replenisher and quickly began stripping the man of his remaining clothing, not bothering with such trifles as modesty, and began humming a soft chant, running his wand over the wounds like the Potions Master had taught him years ago. Snape coughed violently as he was rolled onto his back, blood spilling from the corners of his mouth as he attempted to speak.

"C-cant…I can't…d-" once more a fit of coughing took him, and Remus tilted him, so as to keep him from drowning in his own blood.

"Shhh…it's alright Severus," he whispered soothingly as he scanned him for anything he had missed. "You don't have to speak yet…relax..."

"N-na-…nev-er…" Snape was being just as stubborn as ever as he continued to make himself heard, despite his agony. "A-…gain. I…I c-an't." and with that, he fell unconscious.

Both boys lay in Harry's bed, snuggling contently as they slept through the last night of vacation. Tomorrow, they would both be returning home to Hogwarts and they were looking forward to it more than ever.

There was a small stir in the corner of the room, just behind the folds of an overlong tapestry where a rat chewed hungrily at the threads, and Sheka's eyes snapped open, inhaling deeply at the delicious smell that reached his nostrils. Harry, being the light sleeper he was, fluttered his eyelids with a short yawn and looked up at his partner, who he saw was eyeing the corner of the room like a starved animal.

"Nhh Sheka…," he yawned again and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What r u doing awake this late?" the serpent boy turned to face harry and blushed.

"Er…I'm kinda hungry." he muttered. "Human food doesn't suit me very well."

Harry nodded in understanding, as Sheka hadn't eaten anything else in the last month or so.

"You wanna go hunting tonight?" he offered with a soft smile. "I'll cover for you." Sheka shook his head, but gave harry the most devious smile the boy had ever seen, right before taking his hand and leaping out of bed.

Before harry knew what was happening he was latched onto his mate's back as they fell to the ground outside. With a soft thump, Sheka landed on the ground and with a hiss of grey smoke harry found himself speeding through the air holding to a seemingly fluid streak of ink-like clouds.

"Sheka?" harry stuttered, half elated from this new sensation, half terrified out of his mind. "Where are we-ahhii!" Without warning he and the cloud plummeted to the ground at record speed, his eyes watering from the gust of wind, blowing his hair askew. And suddenly, it was over, and he landed unceremoniously into the grassy mud. Rolling over onto his back, he caught his breath in short gasps; panting exasperatedly as he heard the rustling of leaved behind him in the trees.

Harry sat up and looked around to see they were just inside of what looked like a forest, an extremely wet, mushy and swampy forest.

::_What do you think of my father's home, Harry?::_ said boy spun around to see Sheka's long, muscular, reptilian body coiling around the unusually shaped trees, his lower half submerged partly in the swamp water; which was as he looked at it, clear and clean under the layer of water moss.

His gaze travelled up his grey green scales, following the small of his back ridges to the crown of his head, which glistened in the moonlight, accenting the golden splendour of his eyes. Harry found his legs turning to mush and was glad he was still sitting.

_::…so fucking Sexy….::_ he said in a daze, not realizing he was speaking out loud. Sheka gave him an amused look and burst out laughing.

_::Really?::_ he chuckled. _::I never thought of a fen as such, but whatever suits your tastes.::_ Harry's cheeks flushed a light pink, embarrassed at his little outburst. _::Well what do you think, Carus?:: _

_::It's…::_ he inhaled the earthy smell of the moss, flora and minerally water and found himself very much at peace. _::It's incredible. This is Fen?::_

_::One of them at least.::_ Sheka lowered his head and flickered his tongue against Harry's cheek in a kiss. _:: I've never been here myself,::_ He looked around, as if analysing the place. _::But I'm pretty sure this is the Fen where my father was reared. It smells…right, I, suppose.:: _Harry beamed at him and lifted himself to his feet, only just noticing the mud all over his clothes.

_::Bugger…::_ he muttered lifting his arms, to inspect himself. _::And I don't have my wand with me.::_ Sheka had to conceal an eye roll as he shook his head.

_::Take them off then.::_ he said casually tilting his head_. ::Better than being uncomfortable in dirty clothes.::_ Harry gave him an incredulous look.

_:: Are you mad?::_ he half shrieked. _:: I can't go around out in the open__**, nude**__!::_ His shocked expression turned into one of frustration when Sheka arched the end of his tail, for some reason looking as if he was attempting to put his hands on his hips.

_::And why ever not?::_ he asked, though his tone was one of slight impatience. ::_Are you embarrassed that some animal will see your naked body and become overwrought with lust?::_ Harry wanted to glare at him, he really did. But the way his mate's eyes sparkled with silent laughter made his frustration melt away like chocolate in the summer sun. And with a pout, he began removing his pyjamas and tossing them uselessly to the swamp floor, his pale pink skin glowing in contrast to the dark browns and greens of the surprisingly warm fen around him.

_::Now was that so hard?::_ Sheka all but snickered at him and flicked his tail, splashing harry with muddy water as he sped away, slithering through the reeds, harry running not too far behind him as they made their excursion.

Thump!

For the second time that night, Harry fell to the ground in a heap and had to fight to regain his lungs, as the floor of his bedroom had knocked the breath out of them. When Harry looked up he expected to see Sheka in his human form. Instead he saw a slightly smaller version of him, reared up about six feet off of the ground. Harry lifted an eyebrow at him and smirked_. :: Do you ever run out of surprises?::_

_::Heh, not really.::_ the basilisk hissed a soft laugh and lifted harry to his feet with the end of his tail_. ::You'll get used to it.::_ harry grinned when he saw that he was finally level with the snake and lifted a hand to stroke the eye ridges, earning a purr from him.

_::Nyah! Don't do that!::_ he shot harry a surprisingly human-like pout and smacked Harry's behind with the end of his tail, noticing the violent shiver that enveloped Harry's body as he did so and smirked. _::What was __**that,**__ Carus?::_ he curled around Harry's torso, spooning him as he set his head on his shoulder, making sure to go as tantalizingly slow as he could. Heavens, but Harry felt like the meaning of life against his scales like this; the warm pulse of his blood, the soft as silk texture of his skin, the pulsing flesh between his legs, that grew prominent, for him, and _only_ him.

_::Do you like when I __**spank**__ you?::_ his response was yet another shiver travelling down the boys spine.

Harry couldn't help it. Really, he couldn't. The familiar sensation of Sheka against him, the soft caress of his voice spreading gooseflesh over his neck and arms; it drove him insane, and he wondered how he was ever content with his human body. It was like nothing else in the world, and nothing could ever compare.

_::Yesss…::_ he hummed, his eyes closing as he tilted his neck, gasping when he felt smooth scales pressing against his quickly hardening erection. _::Mnn please, Sheka I want it…I want you, __**now**__…::_ he felt no shame in begging for his mate, even after so little provocation his entire body was on fire, lust oozing from his pores as he lifted an arm over his shoulder, panting out the serpents name when as he was lifted from the ground and set onto the bed curled up and entwined with his soon to be lover.

_::Then you ssshall have me.::_ with those words, Sheka slid his body between Harry's legs and pressed none too gently against his visibly throbbing member, forcing a desperate gasp from the boy as he arched off of the bed, panting so hard he grew dizzy. His hands flowed over the underside of Sheka's tail and around to the sides, his finger tips unknowingly skimming the scales that concealed his prize.

_::Aaahh! Fuck harry…n-not there!::_ he trembled and found himself tightening his body around harry, trying desperately to stay in control a bit longer. It was much too early in the night, and they had only just begun. He wanted harry to remember every detail, every touch, every sound, and every moment of the blessed ecstasy they would share.

_::Nnh wha-mnnhhhh::_ Harry whimpered out a high pitched moan as sharp, needle like teeth grazed the crook of his neck, a tremendous burst of …gods he had no idea what it as, but it was as if the venom in his blood had turned into ice and melted into a rage of fire in a split second, drawing a half scream from his voice box as his back lifted from the bed in a dramatic arch.

_::Nnyah! Ahh Sheka! Ahh! ::_ His hips seemed to develop a mind of their own as they moved in rapid gyrations against Sheka's sensitive area, both of them trembling and crying out as they fought to bring each other as close as they could to the edge. Harry's tongue reached out from his lips, spittle trailing from the corner of his mouth as he searched for the tongue of his lover, which met his with vigour. They writhed against each other, gasping and hissing out obscenities as their tongues danced in the exposed air before Sheka's tongue delved into the open mouth, not quite filling it like before, but none the less satisfying them both in ways no other could.

The kiss was strong, hungry and feral; dominating and rough in the way they both desired each other, but no less passionate or tender as if between a long married couple.

But soon it was not enough; Harry's body was soon overtaken by need, and that need was not being met. He wanted his mate to do just that, he wanted, needed Sheka to take him, to claim him, to fill him entirely until he was screaming in pain and pleasure. And he knew his mate wanted it as well.

_::Harry…My __**Carus**__…::_ Sheka pulled his mouth away, to speak and ground his torso into the boys cock, letting himself ready for joining his love at long last.

Harry gasped, feeling something strange, but pleasantly wet slide over the crease of his arse. It didn't take an idiot to know what that was. But when he felt a second pressing against him he went absolutely insane.

_::Oh gods, Sheka!::_ he cried out in shock and looked down, eyes filled with the flames of lust when he saw them; two of them. _Two!_

_::They're…::_ he panted and slid up and sat up, his lust overlapping with curiosity as he reached out a hand to touch the strange, albeit enormous appendages that had slid from Sheka's underside, and he couldn't think of anything to finish his scentence.

They were in a way, just like every other he had seen, but far different, far more….appealing, as strange as it sounded. He let his fingers brush over the head of the left member, awing at the unusual colour and shape, and he was unsure of the soft, talon like things around the edges. But as he slid his thumb over them, precum dripping over his fingers as Sheka shivered against him, He found the bizzareness all the more arousing, and felt himself twitch when a most delicious idea came to him and almost unconsciously he leaned over onto his hands and knees.

Sheka let his throat hum contently as Harry observed him for the first time, amused, and very much turned on by his fascination. Those fingers…they were so delicate and gentle as they caressed him so, and it drew a deep throaty growl from the base of his throat, making sure harry knew his appreciation.

But suddenly his body convulsed in a violent tremor, screaming out in shock as his slit eyes glazed over in absolute rapture, around one of his members, wrapped those tantalizing fingers, stroking and rubbing him, teasing him to complete hardness, drawing him our completely. His other though; by the gods, his other was now being licked, prodded and _sucked_, in the most glorious wet heat he had ever felt. Harry's tongue slid over his entire length, lacking any form of technique, not that he cared, he had never understood the concept of oral sex until now, thinking it a completely human thing. But…HELL! Harry's lips pursed around his shaft, squeezing it as they slid up and down, following his energetic tongue as his cheeks caved in around him taking him into his moth so deeply, he could feel the boy's throat contracting around his head.

_::Nngh! Ahh h-harry! What are you- Nhhahhaa! Wha- ahh!::_ he couldn't even speak anymore, all abilities of comprehensive language gone with the wind. And the vibrations of Harry's endearing moans flowed into his spine, bringing him ever closer. It felt so amazing, he had never imagined anything so sinfully remarkable. But he couldn't let himself come like this! He wanted to be one with harry in a much more intimate way, and he'd be damned if his first time with harry was in his mouth, no matter how…Ooohhh…absolutely, _Devine_ it was.

_:: H-harry…nngh I want…plz…I ::_ he didn't need to say another word, but he actually whimpered when Harry's mouth and hands left him.

_::I want it too…::_ he panted, cheeks flushed in the most perfect way. Sheka leaned forward and slipped his tongue into his Carus' mouth and jerked forward, forcing him to his back as he readied himself once more, rubbing his body against Harry's as he spread his own cheeks, head thrown back and tilted to the side as his chest heaved with every laboured breath. Sheka took a moment to gaze upon his lithe form. Harry's skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, accenting his barely visible abbs, so dense around his groin that it dripped between his thighs, as they lifted and spread for him. Harry was far beyond ready in almost every way, but there was one more thing he had to do, to ensure his lovers safety through this. He had to prepare him, and he knew just how to do it.

::_I need you on your hands and knees Carus. It will hurt less, that way.::_ He wasn't sure , but he could have sworn he had heard Harry's breath hitch in concern. He was right.

Harry had to consciously hold his breath to keep from whimpering. He had known it would hurt his first time, but now that it was about to happen, he was a bit worried. He had been through a lot, and he knew this wouldn't be too horrible, but the nervousness was still there. However he did not hesitate to roll over, positioning his hands and knees on the bed as he spread his legs once more. Just then a horrible thought came to him.

What if Sheka couldn't fit? What if he was too tight for him, and they couldn't copulate? Would Sheka change his mind? Would he reject him, and look for another mate? Oh gods he didn't think he could handle that. He couldn't live without his Mate any more, not when they had done this much.

He felt something rub against his entrance and he found himself beginning to panic.

'Oh gods he's gonna see I'm not good enough for him now… oh gods, oh gods… OH _GODS _is that his _tongue_?

It was absolute _rhapsody_! The wet heated tongue wrenched the most emphatic mewling from his throat as it drove into his orifice, stretching the tight, throbbing ring of muscle around itself until harry felt like he was being torn apart. But completely overcoming the pain were waves upon waves of unadulterated revelry. Sheer pleasure took over every cell of his body as the forked tip of Sheka's tongue rubbed over his prostate so violently it was sure to bruise from the force of it. Harry could no longer control himself, and gripping the sheets of his bed, he rocked his hips back and forth, fucking himself on that sublime tongue making his eyes roll back into his skull, mouth open wide, his tongue protruding limply at the edge of his lips as he all but screamed out. All worries of rejection evaporated at that moment and he gave in to his orgasm, spilling over the sheets in near painful jets of cum, stars exploding in his head as it spun dizzily, enveloped completely in the throws of euphoria.

_**::Shekaaaah! Ahhhnn! Aaaahh!::**_ Sheka nearly came himself as he heard those enthusiastic shrieks. And he wondered if he had taken too long, if harry would, being a virgin, be able to handle another go, and complete their bond. He received his answer when his Carus' finally collapsed onto the bed, panting so hard it was a wonder he was not hyperventilating and rolled onto his back, looking up at Sheka, with the most tempting, _"come-hither-give-me-more-until-you-feel-like-your-going-to-die" _look he had ever seen.

Harry was exhausted beyond anything he'd ever thought possible, and his body felt like a melting bowl of Jello, but for some reason, all he could think about was spending the rest of this night with Sheka, relishing in the world that was _his _Sheka and him, where nobody else ever existed but them. With the most, sexy look he could muster, he licked his lips and lowered his hands to spread his cheeks, lifting his hips with his feet under him, giving his mate a full view of what he had to offer.

_::I'm ready __**Amente**__…::_ he purred, pledging his complete submission, knowing and wanting everything that the word implied.

Sheka, had he been in his human form, would have burst into tears of joy at his mate calling him Amente. It had been done. Harry had formally accepted him as his Life Mate, accepted and cherished his role in their relationship. Harry was his, and his alone, and he lifted himself up to meet Harry's entrance; nothing could stop them now. Nothing except…

"Oh my." Dumbledore's grandfatherly chuckle sounded out; both harry and his Amente, gaped over at him appearing shocked, and offended beyond comprehension. "Have I interrupted something?"

Sheka narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, his feral nature still dominating his judgement and hissed threateningly bearing his fangs as they dripped venom much in the manner they had at Remus a month ago.

Harry's temper rose, and he found himself overwhelmed with the need to strike out at this intruder who dared keep him and his mate from bonding, who _dared_ to _invade_ his den.

_::Get out __**human**__.::_ he snarled, eyes blazing with green fire as he and his mate made to advance at the insolent creature. This was a bit of a shock to the man, but that was not important, harry was not ready to bear eggs yet. And he could not attend Hogwarts in such a state as that, or in the form he would take on during that time.

"Calm yourselves." Dumbledore's eyes momentary lost their trademark sparkle as he met their feral stares with his own surprisingly dragon like glare. He knew simple words would not matter; body language was everything at the moment. He turned his scowl to the serpent and pointed his wand to the creature in defence, not realizing harry was not relenting as his body tensed, readying to defend his mate at any costs._{::You realize what you do, sheka?::}_

Albus had been worried that nothing would stop them until they had copulated, and to be frank, he was terrified of the consequences though he be unable to calm them down with these words. But as it seemed luck was with him.

The entwined couple seemed to come-too almost instantly at the stern words, and they both visibly relaxed, eyes clearing as reason returned to their list of mental capacities. Sheka looked torn as he returned his gaze to harry, who appeared to be completely devastated, and unfulfilled. But he nodded, his head hanging in defeat and Sheka returned to his human form. Dumbledore's twinkle revived itself and he lifted a hand motioning for them to get comfortable.

"Here you are harry." He smiled and conjured a long night shirt and handed it to the boy, waiting for him to put it on before muttering a short acio, and sitting in the arm chair he had summoned. "Now then." He said folding his hands in his lap." I believe you and Mr. Weasley have already had The Talk?" Harry's jaw hit the floor, his left eyebrow twitching as Sheka scoffed with a smirk

"The Talk?" Albus nodded with a brief chortle.

"Yes; The Talk, Master Slytherin." He began a short explanation. "Unlike serpents, felines and other four legged creatures, humans are born with instincts, but without knowledge. And unfortunately, humans can be more susceptible to negative consequences because of this."

"Sir…er where are you going with this?" Harry cut in before he could be embarrassed even further. He did not need to hear this right now. It was horrible enough that he had failed to bring his mate the same pleasure he had been given; and all because of the damned bigot before them. He did not need a lecture of what the consequences are. He knew very well what would happen to him, what he would become. He was not stupid enough to think he would be capable to carry his young as a human.

"Oh right. The point." Dumbledore nodded, but momentarily looked bewildered. "What was the point?" he muttered just loud enough for the two to hear him. Harry and Sheka exchanged furious glances and knew that the other wanted to strangle the man as much as they did.

"Oh yes! Well, I do not think it to be wise for you two to engage in such things quite yet." Harry looked disappointed, but slightly defiant and glanced to Sheka who appeared absolutely appalled.

_::He can't stop us…can he?::_ Harry whispered so low he was sure the Headmaster wouldn't hear.

_::I'm afraid he may be able to if he tried…my former master told me of his manipulative skills…although I have yet to witness them. If need be, we can take this up with Fawks.::_

"If I may harry, I would like cast a," Albus hesitated a moment, as if pondering weather or not to continue. "Chastity Spell of sorts."

Harry was about to retort, and he almost did. Who did Dumbledore think he was? How dare he even suggest such a thing! But just as he opened his mouth to protest, he felt a wave of intimidation hit him, and he found himself looking at Sheka in awe of the amount of raw power that was flowing from his mate as he spoke

_{::Dumbledore::}_ He hissed warningly, a damned near evil gleam in his eyes. Said wizard immediately regretted suggesting anything at all. The Basilisk king looked ready to slaughter him, as was evident in his rigid jaw, the pulsing veins in his neck and the ghost white knuckles of his clenched fists as he stood up, face contorting and narrowing as he fought to keep control of his Magick.

_{::_I will kill you without a second thought if you try to touch my carus! How dare you even suggest such a thing?_::}_

Harry watched as Sheka began to tower over the Headmaster, the whole room overflowing with tension, and for the first time, harry saw Sheka for the king he was. Gone was the teenage attitude that accompanied him in his human form. Gone was the laid back, seductive serpent that made him melt into his coils. This was a side of Sheka he had never seen and he couldn't help but pray to the gods he was never on the receiving end.

_{::_Do you know what that would do to him; what that would do to our firtility, and our trust? How dare you presume to offer such assistance? You are too bold for your good! You know your place in this business, Human!_::}_

_{::Please forgive me. I- ::}_

_{::Do not allow yourself to grow accustomed to my young form, Albus Dumbledore. I am Seryeshka Slytherin, the Lord of Serpents, and second only to your Master, Fawks in the Council of creatures; and you will do well to remember that. ::}_

Harry could not understand the language Sheka was speaking, but he watched in amazement as fear completely consumed the face of his grandfather figure; once a strong, unrelenting man, the greatest wizard of his time. All he was now was a peasant with a stick and with only a hint of defiance, the man knelt onto one knee and muttered a short.

_{:: Forgive me, Lord Slytherin. I exceeded my limits. I will not make that mistake again.::}_

Sheka's lips curled into a sneer.

_{::See that you do... ::}_

There was a short moment of silence and the foreboding aura began to dissipate; leaving very welcome neutrality as Albus got to his feet; and with a curt nod, he left the room without a word.

Sheka slumped back onto the bed and lat down, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a groan.

_::I never thought I would have to act in such a manner as that in front of you Carus.:: _he muttered apologetically_. ::_ _I have not had need for it in several, hundred years.::_

Harry noticed that not a trace of his adolescent behaviour remained. Was it perhaps an act for his attendance to Hogwarts. But that was not his main focus. What had just happened?

_::What did you say, Amente_?:: he asked almost admirably. With a tiny smile, he crawled over beside him and leaned on his elbow, stroking his hair intimately. He was a bit surprised at himself for acting like this, they had done nothing more than kiss besides their moment today, yet he already felt such a connection, almost as if he was Sheka's doting goodwife. However he felt no shame in the thought of himself as such.

_::I've never seen the Headmaster so…submissive::_ Sheka looked up at him over his hand and smirked.

_::He has never encountered the wrath of a __**Consilier:: **_he snickered almost arrogantly, _::Not even Fawks, the Marele Consilier, has given him a firm hand. He has never dared insult one of us in any way. To say the least…:: _his face bore a look of contemplation as he lifted a hand, stroking Harry's neck absently_. :: This was quite a shock.::_

He beamed at harry once more and leaned up, kissing harry on the corner of his lips. Harry practically purred in appreciation and leaned into the hand that stroked his cheek.

_::Councili de Creaturi?::_

_::Yes.::_ he nodded. ::_It is; in retrospect, the Ministry of Magical Creatures.::_

:: _So what does Fawks have to do with it?::_ harry lay down beside Sheka and placed a hand onto his chest, snuggling into him.

_::The Councili de Creaturi is made up of the highest of Magical beings. Fawks is the Mistress of the Phoenixes and the Phoenix ranks highest in the Council. I am Lord of Basilisk's and the Basilisk is the highest in the Hierarchy of Serpents. And the Serpents come only second to the Phoenixes. Just below me is Lady of Naga. She is usually the peace keeper of the High Council. Next; come, the Werewolf, the Merpeople, and Centaurs. They are the second level Councillors. After that is the Veela, and the Kelpie; they are the third level Councillors, and the lowest of the Mid Council. Everyone below that are the Curtea de Creaturi.::_

When Sheka finally returned his attention to Harry, he almost burst out laughing at the look of utter confusion he wore.

_::I don't think I'll __**ever **__be able to remember all that.::_ he yawned tiredly and nuzzled his pillow, a small habit he had formed when he was little.

_::Heh. You wish to sleep, Carus?::_ Harry nodded, his eyes closed peacefully as he clutched onto Sheka's arm, snuggling into him like he was the worlds most comfortable pillow. He new not and cared not why he felt so content and …apathetic would probably be a decent enough word. He simply had no cares in the world, other than making his _Amante_ happy. And with that thought at the front of his mind, Harry found himself drifting off to sleep in the arms of his Mate.

Several hundred miles away, Lord Voldemort was sitting cross-legged in a leather armchair petting the head of his Familiar with an amused grin on his lips, or lack there of.

"Hn, hn, hn..." his throat rumbled in soft laugher as he summoned a quill and parchment watching his old servant fall asleep beside his Arch Rival. "How delightful."

Harry: Oh my gods I HATE DUMBLEDORE! HATE, HATE, HATE! Don't you hate him? I hate him. How much do you hate the Defender of Virgins? He interrupted smut! How DARE he?

Sheka: T^Tm i'll never get laid. waaaaaaaahhhh!

Lul well there we go. Harry gets a foreplay overload but doesn't get the best part. T^T do you hate me for that? Well you shouldn't because now I can extend the plot further and study even more and make the sex even better the next time around. YAY FOR BIOLOGY!

So how about that huh? Snakes have two thingys. Whoda thought? I LOVE WHOEVER INVENTED SNAKES! THEY ARE THE ULTIMATE DOUBLE PENETRATIORS OF THE WORLD! Woot!

Wow this chapter took sooo much thought. I had to study an ass load for this and on top of that analyse a timeline that would work for this. I almost went completely off the deep end with this story twice and had to fight my creative spur-of-the-moment-ness tooth and nail to keep from mussing this up. All in all I rather like the outcome. Tell me what you think.


	6. Battle of the Hogwarts express

Chapter: 5 Battle of the Hogwarts Express

"Harry…" the boy stirred comfortably where he lay, ignoring the annoying voice as he snuggled into his pillow. "Harry…" he grumbled and turned the other way.

"Wake up mate!" a slightly hard object hit him smartly on the head, waking him fully as he whipped out his wand to hex the bigot who had awoken him.

"Ow!" Ron practically squealed in pain as he held the unfortunate eye that came in contact with Harry's wand. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, had to hide a giggle behind her hand while he sniffled pitifully.

"Sorry, Ron." Harry gave him an apologetic look as he straightened up, and leaned into his "pillow" again, who so happened to be playing with a baby mouse and it scrambled over his fingers. Hermione glanced at it distastefully, and muttered something about "barbaric creatures".

"Good dreams, Carus?" Sheka side-glanced him with an affectionate smile; Harry nodded and smiled back.

"Very." He sniggered out of the blue and watched as a worried glance was exchanged between Ron and Hermione; though Ron's looked a bit more anticipant.

"What was it about?" he asked, munching on the leg of a chocolate frog.

"Boggart Snape." Harry replied with an evil grin. Ron choked on his frog with a snort, bits of chocolate falling from his mouth, earning him an angry outburst from his girlfriend. Sheka looked at them blankly.

"Should I even ask?" he lifted an eyebrow at his nestmate. Harry shook his head.

"Picture the git in an old green dress and vulture hat." Sheka's pupils dilated somewhat before he actually whimpered.

"That would haunt my nightmares." He muttered. "Why do you find it so funny?"

"Cause, if you had been there you would have seen a bit of drool at the corner of Remus' mouth."

Sheka shuddered visibly.

"I never want to think of those two together…ever." He hissed in disgust. "I don't even wanna think of them apart." Hermione chose this as a good time to inquire about that.

"That reminds me." She said a bit scornfully. "What do you have against poor Remus anyways? He never did anything to you as far as I can tell." Sheka scowled at her. He could feel all three pairs of eyes on him, Harry's being the most inquisitive. He didn't want to answer this.

"Not much really." He said, not realizing he was now, unconsciously squeezing the mouse to death, which harry alone noticed. "Natural and healthy rivalry between creatures I suppose." Harry's friends nodded, having been told by the werewolf of what Sheka was. Dumbledore had not been happy.

Actually, that was a complete understatement. They had never seen the Headmaster so furious, and Lupin apparently hadn't either. But by the time Albus had finished with him, the man was whimpering like a dog on the floor, looking much like a death eater at the foot of Voldemort. It had been a sight to see, and the man had not returned to headquarters after that, much to the joy of a certain Basilisk. They had continued calling him by his alias. But they were now wise to the fact that Sheka was a Slytherin to the highest decree.

Harry had been shocked to see Ron shrug it off as if it was nothing. And later upon asking, Ron had said,

"_I reckon I'm old enough to set aside house rivalries, Harry. I'm a seventh year for crying out loud."_

That episode had expanded Harry's respect for the redhead immensely.

"Well, that's alright I guess." Hermione nodded understandingly.

A few hours went by, and they chattered idly as the Hogwarts express sped across the countryside. Harry after a short while had gone back to leaning into Sheka's form as he gazed out the window, watching the clouds pass over the horizon, the scenery changing from grassy fields, to a brilliant view of the ocean as the train edge at a cliff, suddenly grateful this was the Hogwarts express, and not likely to teeter over the end from the multiple enchantments. Finally, the sun had begun to cast long shadows and his eyes opened once more, not remembering that he had closed them.

_::Nhh Sheka…::_ he nuzzled into his chest softly, enjoying the warmth of his mate, still out of it from his apparent nap. _::I'm hungry.::_

Said basilisk smiled and caressed his hair as Ron and Hermione snickered at the affectionate spectacle. But their smiles faded considerably when the mouse Sheka had been playing with was pushed into Harry's hands, who looked just short of drooling.

"Er, could you maybe eat that elsewhere?" Hermione pleaded. Sheka glanced at the girl and noticed her complexion was a bit green. Ron looked much further up on the gross out scale and placed his hand over his mouth as his best mate drowsily lifted the squirming animal to his parted lips.

"Sure," he turned to harry, who looked positively crazed; licking the wriggling mouse as if it were a decadent confection. He seemed to care so little of what they thought of his sudden changes of behaviour. "You don't mind right, Harry?"

The teenager looked up at him as if just coming too. Sheka had to use extreme self control not to roll his eyes. He really needed to brush up on his species. Living for a millennium in an abandoned wing of a castle didn't help much with knowing about his long gone puberty. He remembered when he had reached 700 years and all of a sudden his body changed in ways he didn't even know was possible. He hoped to god that he would be able to find a portrait of his father at the school. He knew the library would have nothing on his kind, and he needed to learn everything that he had not been taught before his father's abduction if he was to be a wise and proper leader of his people; even more, so he could take care of Harry in his recent changes and their children when the time came.

Harry nodded and stood up. "You gonna be able to handle her, mate?" he asked with a wink, suddenly back to normal.

Ron shrugged and Hermione smiled as best she could.

"Go for it."

"Well be fine." Harry and Sheka both stood up, hand in hand.

"See you in the great hall then?" the two nodded and waved their friends out.

When the door had shut, Ron looked over to Hermione with an insanely perverted grin, which was met by a very similar expression. A locking spell was uttered, the door sealed shut, and in seconds, the clothes were flying.

Twenty minutes later, the serpentine couple were both, tired, hungry, and very, _very _cranky. They had spent said amount of time just looking for an empty compartment, but none were to be found. Harry was unsure if it would be wise to venture into the one place he knew would have seats.

"I could clear the Malfoy brat out if you want." Sheka offered when they finally reached the door. He knew that more likely than not, their meal would do just that, but he was unsure if those inside would spread word of it.

"No, its fine." harry insisted, looking crazed with impatience. "I really don't care anymore. I'm too hungry." Sheka smiled and shook his head.

"No you're not." He stated plainly. "You just want the bloody mouse. Honestly, is it even healthy for humans to eat such things?"

"Physically or mentally?" harry retorted with a sly grin, licking his lips. "Cant you just give it to me here?" he said practically reaching for his bag of "snacks".

'I've created an addict.' Sheka rolled his eyes and remembered their escapade last night in Salazar's Fen.

_The bog moss squelched pleasantly between Harry's toes as he wiggled them into the muddy ground. He had been sitting in the shallow water for the past ten minutes, watching as his mate gulped down the last of the water leaper that had been lurking nearby. Just before the last of the tail slipped into his mouth, harry watched in fascination as Sheka snapped his jaws shut, cutting the tip off which fell into the water with a plop._

_**::Mmmnn**__.:: Sheka purred happily as he swam over to harry and licked his cheek, earning himself a giggle as he hugged his snout, nuzzling him like a cat. ::__**What's gotten you so affectionate Carus?:: **__Harry tilted his head and looked to the side just in time to see a fish break the surface of the minerally water. _

_**::I dunno.::**__ he said dreamily. __**::I just…I like it here.:: he**__ fell back into the mush curling his fingers into the bog rush and plucked a meadowsweet blossom from the patchy dry area next to his arm. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed quietly, closing his eyes with content. Sheka observed his behaviour and couldn't help but wonder what would cause harry to act so strangely. It was unlike him to be so…at peace. Had someone informed him that harry was the earthy type he would have laughed. But here he was, raven hair fanned out like a halo framing his head as he all but rolled in the boggish flora._

_**::It's odd.::**__ harry whispered dreamily. __**::I cant describe it other than…I feel less…:: **__he smiled to himself and inhaled the strange, but comforting scent of his mate and the Fen around them. __**::…human. As if I'm a part of something bigger than myself**__.:: he reached up and caressed his beloved's scaly cheek. __**::More in tune with myself and everything around me. The venom in my blood is practically singing.::**__ Sheka leaned into the hand and gave the best smile he could in this form. He had known the poison in Harry's blood would have remained, but for him to be aware of its presence; to feel it react differently in his bloodstream? He had never heard of such a thing._

_**::What else does my venom do for you Carus?:: **__He asked curiously, coiling up into a more relaxed position, setting his head next to his love. Harry looked over at him, eyes toeing the line between glazed and focused._

_**::I can feel danger, almost as if malicious intent's were vibrations.::**__ he said, tone resembling that of one Luna Lovegood. _

_**::I can sense things, hear things…smell things…even taste things others can't.::**__ he sighed. __**::I hardly ever pay any notice at all anymore. But here…it just overcomes me.::**__ Harry gazed up at the night sky through the canopy of trees and watched as the stars glittered above them._

_And so they lay there; relishing in the sounds of the gentility trickling water, a soft breeze whispering through the grass and into their minds guiding the fireflies in their slow, melodic dance. It was the greatest silence, the most consuming peace they had ever felt. Sheka's life had always been governed by politics, death and the wait for his purpose to return. But here he was, with Harry, his Carus, his mate; who was stroking his cheek absently and they knew nothing but the wondrous calm that they lay in._

_It was __**Eden**__…_

_**::What is it like?::**__ harry suddenly asked. __**::Eating like that.::**__ Sheka grinned and lift himself up. _

_**::Would you like to try?::**__ he chuckled teasingly. Harry smiled up at him and lifted out of the mud with a loud squilsh standing up without shame, having been used to it after several hours in the nude. To be honest, harry quite enjoyed being without the restrictions of society. _

_**::Ha, ha.::**__ the boy smirked. __**::Like I would ever eat a fucking rat.::**_

_**::Can't enjoy it if you never try.::**__ Sheka's tongue flicked out and harry took it in his hand. __**:: Thahhsh nnahhd thhaar::**__ he did his best to give harry a pitiful look. Needless to say, a basilisk just can't pull it off._

_**::Alright.::**__ Harry laughed and let go. ::__**Let's see if the great Basilisk King can keep up with a human.:: **__harry grinned as he took off, letting the hum in his veins take him over again._

Sheka opened the locked compartment door with ease, and they both walked in and sat in the first empty booth they spotted.

"Excuse me." No sooner than they had set their bums on the seats, a haughty drawl sounded out. Sheka looked up spotting a clean-shaven, wealthy looking blonde glairing down at them as if he was royalty looking upon peasants.

"Oh," harry glanced at him nonchalantly. "Hello Malfoy."

"You must be lost Potter." Draco sneered. "Or did you miss the Slytherin crest on the door." Sheka looked at harry, who was smirking now, and decided to let his Carus handle this for now.

"No actually I think I saw it." Harry retorted. "Its rather nice looking, was that gold filigree, around the S?"

"Then since you know that you are not welcome here," Malfoy tilted his head to the side, looking impatient. "Would you kindly get your filthy half blood arse out of my compartment before I hex you and your boyfriend here?" His lip curled into a smirk; sure he had hit a nerve.

Harry had heard the mocking tone in his voice and smirked when Sheka returned the look. _::_ _He didn't read the article, did he?::_ he hissed low enough to be unheard by anyone other than harry, who nodded.

_::Probably not.::_ It was then that the same, marvellous idea popped into their heads and quickly shot each other the most longing look they could muster.

"But everywhere else is full." Harry pouted at Malfoy in mock anger. "Where else are we supposed to snog?" They could both see the utter shock on the prat's face before he quickly hid it behind another sneer. "Care to join us?" harry added on a whim. Malfoys face turned Vernon purple and he whipped out his wand, curse on his lips. But before he could say a word, he felt something sharp at his throat. He looked down, to see the tip of a black wand, held by the boy Harry had brought with him.

Sheka's face was calm, but menacing as every wand around the three was raised and pointed at them. Malfoys expression remained threatening, but beneath the mask of a smirk as his posse ran to aid him was the stench of fear. Everyone was still, and Harry was unsure of what to do. Not a word was spoken, and the tension only grew until.

"Salazar's wand!" Blaise whispered in realization, dropping his own to his side before rushing forward to get a closer look. Sheka snapped his gaze to the boy, in half warning, half approval that the boy would recognize it.

"I would stay back," he muttered as he stood up, wand still at the frozen Malfoys neck, towering over the boy as he narrowed his eyes. "I cannot say it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." He growled. "Put your wand away." Draco matched Sheka's expression and didn't move.

"And if I refuse?" he said with a confident smirk.

"Then I can say two simple words and you will find yourself dropping it anyways." Harry looked at his mate unsure of weather he was only threatening Draco. Sheka was dead serious.

::Sheka…please. He isn't worth it.:: Harry pleaded. Regardless of his position in the Council, he was under Wizarding Laws on this train and in Hogwarts.

Malfoy was overcome with confusion. Why was harry hissing at the bloke? Surely he wouldn't understa-

"Sssherass sshhkaaaa ssslavess ssskessshiiir." Draco's jaw dropped, along with every other in the compartment. The boy was a parselmouth as well!

Everyone watched as harry hissed back and gave the boy a pleading look, and all were relived when the newcomer withdrew his wand, not taking his eyes off of Malfoy.

"It will not due to anger me, Mr. Malfoy." He warned, twirling his wand in a frighteningly Voldemort like way.

"Why should I be scared of _you_?" at this, Sheka tilted his head his expression unreadable.

"Why indeed?" he said. Draco looked at him curiously, backing away slowly from the boy, not out of fear, but out of discomfort from that "I-know-something-you-don't-know" expression. "Trust me when I say this, you little infant." He hissed. "Co~mpa~red to~ me~…" he hissed in a mix of parseltongue and English as he stood up, towering over him, letting his rage flow out of him in waves. "Yo~u're ha~lf-ra~te chi~ld mo~le~sssti~ng ma~sssste~r isss a wi~tle~sssss ha~tchli~ng." Malfoy's face turned red with furry at this insolent boy who dared insult his lord.

But before he could retaliate, Blaize stepped up, taking Draco's arm and pulling him away.

"Let it alone, Draco." He insisted as they walked away.

Harry gave out a relived sigh and rested his head in the table just as he got an immense sense of wariness before he knew it he leaped blindly in front of Sheka and was blasted into the wall his shoulder hitting the metal with a sickening crunch. Malfoy stood only feet away, and stepping closer, his marked arm holding out his wand at harry, a second curse on his lips.

"Get away from him you filthy little Succubus!" Sheka roared, launching himself from his spot and caught him across the face with the back of his hand as they both hit the ground. Harry groaned out a protest as he lifted his wand to his shoulder gasping out a short "Episkey." But promptly fell back in agony when it snapped in place, pain ebbing enough for him to feel the pain of a shattered ribcage, making him completely useless to his mate. He had no choice but to let the blackness overcome him and beg to the gods for Sheka to be alright.

"Draco, look out!" Pansy screamed as the two boys topped into her, knocking her into the nearest booth. Draco was wide eyed with ecstatic mania as he shot a blood boiling curse at the foreigner who dodged, promptly hissing out a spell he found to be a severing curse when it cut across his cheek, blasting through the window behind him, which exploded into thousands of shards spraying them both as the wind bust into the cabin, blowing their hair about as jets of red, blue and silver light flew back and forth. Malfoy's expression resembles that of his aunt Bellatrix as he showed the newcomer his massively improved skill and knowledge in duelling. He had been training with the dark lord himself for the past year and a half, and he could now match his bold patrician nature with his actions.

"So let me ask this." He taunted for a rise from the new boy. "Does Potter taste better from behind or missionary?" he licked his lips for added effect. He wanted to test this Parselmouth's abilities, and this he figured was the best way. His master had requested this of him personally. Apparently, this boy was a target of interest. "Cause I've been craving a good rut." He cackled as he bent over back wards, avoiding a castration curse and swung around with exceptional grace. "Willing to share?"

The occupants of the room scrambled to get out of harms way, Harry's unconscious form abandoned on the ground; Sheka's furry blinding him to what needed his attention most.

"You stay away from my _Carus_!" Sheka all but vibrated with rage and he screamed out a Deffindo, which caught the blondes leg as he made a leap our of the way, slicing through the skin and muscle. But he ignored the pain and muttered a quick healing incantation, which reduced the gash to a shallow cut.

"Temper, temper." Draco chuckled as he shot a series of stinging hexes, followed by-

"DEFODIO!" a beam of silvery black hit Sheka straight in the face, blood splattering over the ground as he screeched out in agony, hand to his nose and mouth as he flicked his wand at Malfoy, catching him in the gut and sending him to the ground with a grunt as the wind was ripped from his lungs, gasping for air, sending a furious silent curse in the direction of the infidel.

Sheka growled; his eyes aglow with furry as he blocked a Crucio with his hand; thankful for his natural talent with Parsel-magick. He however was unable to mend such extensive damage to his face as this without reverting to his true form, thus had to continue as is. He looked up and willed himself to ignore the pain and difficulty breathing.

Draco regained his breath and leaped to his feet, running to the side and slashed his arm across, a wave of purple flames flying at Sheka who dodged it his hand no longer covering his face.

Malfoy saw it as if in slow motion; Sheka's hand finally ceased to block his face, which was contorted with rage he had never seen equalled, not even by his lord, his yellow eyes blazing with the flames of hell itself as his golden brown hair flew around of his face and swam in the wind that blustered around them, revealing his the scrunched up sneer that adorned Sheka's noseless face. For a fleeting moment, out of sheer instinct, Draco's face changed to one of absolute awe and amazement to the all but _exactly_ _perfect_ resemblance to the Dark Lord himself.

"STUPEFY!" the shout brought Draco out of his split second daze.

He slashed his wands through the air, narrowly avoiding a small jet of fire which crashed through the opposite wall blowing it away almost entirely the jagged cliffs of the southern coast of Scotland flashing behind him as the two lifted their wands and roared out their curses.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

"_VISCUS EXPELLIO!_"* the curses collided and in a shockwave of magic, both boys were thrown asunder, Draco into the wall and Sheka towards the lack there of. In an amazing display of quick thinking, he yelled out a frantic "CRUDESCO!" and the air of the gap in the wall solidified and prevented him from flying out and fell to the floor in a heap. Quickly he stood up, watching as Malfoy chuckled where he lay, legs bent awkwardly as his face went green from the pain.

"All this trouble for the little golden whore." He smirked, though it was half hearted the moment the nose-less Voldemort look alike began to hiss at him

_::You will regret that human…::_ Sheka lifted his wand arm, the Slytherin heirloom pointing straight at Draco's chest. Weather he had forgotten that they were in the school train and approaching the station or just did not care, nobody who watched from the windows (as everyone had fled to safety) knew. But they did know one thing; as they finally pulled in, Teachers rushing over wands drawn and ready for the worst, they knew that short of a miracle, Draco would be dead before they arrived.

Harry shook his head as he regained consciousness and gasped, not in pain, but in horror as to what he had awoken too. Draco was there not three feet away, looking battered and defiant as Sheka's wand tip glowed a feint lime green as if knowing what spell it would be asked of next. Sheka took slow, almost sensual steps, his eyes glowing with his intent to kill. His instincts were in complete control, whatever human reason in him he had was null and void in his current state of mind. The irrationality of his desire to kill him was so obvious! Why couldn't Sheka see it? Harry's eyes widened in realization when the wand lifted to the Draco's face; Sheka's lips parting ready to utter those two forbidden words.

_::NO!::_

* VISCUS EXPELLIO. – gashes open the stomach to spill out entrails.


	7. Neville longbottom one sexy mother fuck

Chapter: 8

HOLY SHIT ITS FINALLY HAPPENED! I UPDATED! xDDDDD yays!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, regrettible, I do not even own sheka, as he is based on the basilisk in COS. T^T why must you be such a cruel bint JK Rowling? Why must you take away my right to publish my storehs?

Chapter 6 – Neville Longbottom: one sexy mother fucker.

"Gahh!" Plump lips gaped open in a gasp of air as harry sat up in his bed, panting in a cold sweat out of the panic his dream had caused him. His mind flew at supersonic speed with the many images that had flown behind his eyes as the details of his already forgotten nightmare slowly ebbed away. Placing a hand to his forehead instinctively, he recalled how his scar didn't hurt in the least considering the only detail of the dream being the One-And-Only, and had been suspiciously mute for several weeks, though harry paid that no mind. However he had considered visiting the Headmaster, he chalked it off to inactivity on Voldemort's part.

"Finally you woke up." sounded out a familiar voice from inside the bathroom. "You slept like the dead last night, mate." Ron stepped out into the room, pulling a white T-shirt over his head.

"Nnn." Harry reached out and put his glasses on, finally realising he was in his Gryffindor dorm room.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, and in an instant, the events of yesterday came back, rushing to the front of his mind like a tsunami.

_**::NO!::**_

_Sheka turned to Harry with a glare to massacre all of Britain, who lay broken on the floor, eyes pleading in submissive protest. He knew that in the state his love was in, nothing short of that would have a chance of stopping him; not that he had the energy to do much else. _

_**::D-don't…Amente…**_**please**_** …::**__ he winced at the stabbing pain in his chest as he struggled to breath and found himself trembling as he attempted to sit up. Sheka's eyebrow visibly twitched, his cold stare meeting Harry's desperately begging eyes. _

_**::You would have me let this **_**filth**_** live?::**__ he hissed in response, jabbing his wand into the boys throat as he sat frozen in terror, teetering on the edge of his consciousness. __**::This bottom feeding **_**spawn**_**, who **_**dared **_**threaten you!::**__ Harry looked deeply into his eyes and with more effort than he though he could muster he crawled onto his knees and bowed his forehead to the ground, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest, as he did so._

_**::Yes.::**__ he said shakily, barely above a whisper__**. :: The Headmaster will punish him, Amente.::**_

_He didn't know why he knew doing this would convince his mate; he just did... well, hoped it would. He lifted his gaze to Sheka once more, still seeing that his anger had not subsided at all. Harry's stomach plummeted when he saw the ghost of green at the end of his wand grow brighter, and he knew he had to risk offending his mate, if it meant the life of this pitiful spectacle._

_**::Would you rather kill a human child than heal your mate?::**__ As if suddenly coming out of a trance, Sheka's eyes cleared of the anger that had clouded them, steadily and slowly, replaced by an expression of horror and self disgust._

_Harry shuddered softly and he felt his arms give out at long last, his strength now fading with his consciousness, and as if the horrible quarrel had never occurred, Sheka rushed to Harry's side, who was now sobbing in short gasps. His eyes fluttered shut as he was taken into his nest mate's arms, snuggling into the comfort he craved and found he cared not that his body was searing with pain. Although Harry hated acting so weak, not being able to take care of himself when injured; he revelled in the warmth that spread throughout him. Sometimes, it felt good to let someone else take control. That was his last thought before floating into the darkness of sleep._

"Where's Sh-Slang?" he asked as he rose out of bed, surprised at the lack of pain he felt from the incident. "And why am I not in the hospital wing?" Ron's neck snapped in his direction as he was given a look as if asking, "You _want_ to be stuck with that maniac woman?" Harry quickly shook his head and blushed.

"Slang had to do some major fast talking to get her to let you sleep here." Ron said in a serious tone. "She wanted you in the bloody hospital wing for a week until he showed her you were fine. Then she began prattling on about how he'd better feed you chocolate and come to visit her once a week." He rambled. "No clue what that was about but apparently she wants him to help her out with something and-" Harry rolled his eyes. In all that waffle Ron had fed him he _still_ didn't know where his partner was.

"So where _is_ he?" he interrupted, causing Ron to turn pink around the ears in embarrassment.

"With the first years in the east wing on the fifth floor." He said fastening his school robes. "They postponed the sorting to this morning cause of all the commotion on the train." He suddenly directed his gaze back to harry. "What happened any ways?" he lifted an eyebrow. "One of those spells blasted straight through the compartment wall and _demolished _the Hogs Head when we passed by it! I didn't know there were spells that could do that!"

Harry paled.

'Sheka and Draco did that much damage? Scratch that... _DracoMalfoy_ could do _that much __**damage**_?'

"Is Malfoy okay?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"The slimy bloke is probably in the hospital wing milking his 'injuries' for all they're worth." He hissed out. Ron looked absolutely irate, though; he suddenly smirked. "But you should have see McGonagall's face when Slang told her he had been the one to break your ribs. She totally let him off after that and went straight to giving Malfoy hell." he, then proceeded to imitate the Gryffindor matron in a high falsetto, and Harry's laughter rang out as he watched. "_Never have I-oh! You could have- Never in my life! Twenty five...grrrr! One hun - gahhh! Two hundred points from Slytherin!"_ he shrieked. _"And you can bet that you will be spending every night this term in detention! You are the most lucky man alive, Mr. Malfoy that I am not your head of house!"_ Ron was snickering and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes when he was done, when Neville suddenly appeared from his bed curtains shaking his head with a lifted eyebrow that was...surprisingly _suave_.

"Nearly wet himself this one." He grinned dashingly, jaunting his head over to the hysterical red head as he stepped out in all of his nude glory. "Professor Slughorn was dodging hexes from the woman when he told her he wouldn't even suspend him." Harry blushed softly when he saw Neville's newly toned and masculine..._masculinity_. Long gone was the awkward boy of eleven, rummaging around for his toad, who couldn't manage a simple spell. In his place climbed out a powerful, handsome and well endowed man of 17. His babyish face had thinned out into a chiselled jawline covered in a Sirius-esque five o clock shadow; and when looking over to Ron, who was in a bit of shock, he noticed that he too was looking extremely _vexed_.

'I hope Hermione never finds out.' He thought dubiously, trying not to grin.

"Hey Nev." Harry hopped out of bed, thankful he was not in the nude as he usually slept these days. "How was your summer?" Neville gave him a beaming smile.

"Apparently not as plentiful as yours." His smile turned into a perverted, and suggestive grin when he noticed a rather visible hickey under his jawline.

Suddenly, Ron rushed out of the room muttering about having to "take care of something". Harry snorted when he saw a morning wood that had escalated to visibility upon Neville's appearance.

"Hell," he muttered, trying not to laugh as he watched Ron stumble to the bathroom again. "You got him into a right state…"

"I know." Neville's mouth stretched even further, making him look like some dashingly handsome child molester, as much of an oxymoron as that could be. "It's so cute. I wish he could come to terms with _us_ already."

"Are you serious?" Harry gaped at him in utter shock. "when!"

"This summer." Nev smirked and looked to the side in his reminiscence. "He was drunk off his high horse when he told me he was Bisexual." His cheeks flushed in a familiar way. "But he was completely sober later on…u know…when we." Harry's eyes all but popped out of his skull.

"But Hermione-"

"Planned it." Neville snickered as he pulled on a pair of boxers. "Woman's a _goddess_, I tell you. Saw it in an instant and came to me the moment she was sure."

"But what about-"

"She's been writing love notes back and forth to Krum for months. Last I heard, he finally was able to say her name correctly." Harry laughed.

"At long last."

"Mmhm." Neville continued to clothe himself when Harry began rummaging through his trunk, realising he had absolutely _no_ clean clothing.

"Shit." Nev waltzed over and peered into his drawers.

"All dirty?"

"Yup." They both groaned knowing how bad it was for the clothing to Scourgify them. "Wanna' borrow mine?"

"Please?" harry nodded, thanking god for size altering spells. He was still way to skinny to fit into the other's pants who had not thinned out much, purely out of the fact that he looked as if every ounce of his baby fat had been transformed into muscle mass.

"He wait. what's that?" Nev asked abruptly, pointing to a slightly glossy bit of fabric that was sticking out of his trunk. He pulled it out and lifted them in front of him, his teeth now exposed in a frighteningly pervy grin.

"Harry?" he asked clearly trying not to laugh. "What are you doing with a pair of leather pants?" Harry squeaked and lunged at him, trying to snatch them away.

"No! they aren't mi-"

"Then why is 'Golden Boy' embroidered on the arse?" His eyes widened with glee as he showed the "Golden Boy", what he was about to be forced to wear.

"No! Nev I cant wear tha- _NO!_ DON'T LOOK IN THERE!" he pulled the boy back as best he could in an attempt to heel him from rummaging through his B-day gifts. But only found himself in a one armed headlock.

"Oh my harry!" Neville teased. "I definitely think you should go with this one." He held up the "If you think this shirt is tight..." T and waggled his eye brows.

"I'm sure you're boyfriend would _love_ to see you in these." He let harry go and threw him the pants and shirt. Harry glared daggers at him in defiance,his lower lip extended in a pout. "You might as well cause I know a really useful hex that can make sure that whatever you wear is completely translucent." Harry gulped.

"You wouldn't." Neville pointed his wand with a dead serious look and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Induvaie li-

"Putting them on!" harry squeaked again, charging into the bathroom. Muffled yells filling the dorm.

"Akh! Harry what are you-"

"Get your arse out and go fuck Neville already!"

"Wha?"

"OUT!"

"How did you-"

"OUT!"

"But-"

"IM ABOUT TO CUT OFF A PAIR OF BALLS IF YOU DON'T GET OUT _NOW_!"

"But Ha-"

"_Testicolo Rimozione_!"

"AAHHHHH!"

Ron came out a few moments later, whimpering and sobbing as he clutched his groin. His balls would not grow back for another hour.

Sheka sighed exasperatedly as he and the first years were led to the great hall where everyone else was waiting and eating. They had been given an early breakfast as classes would start virtually right after the sorting. But this was not why he was so…uncomfortable. No. It was the fact that every one of the potential Slytherin's now gazed at him with reverence and clung to his every movement…and his legs. Yes, one or two of the more spoiled, pampered, or just childish students had been feeling homesick and he had been idiot enough to try and comfort them. However as he looked at the undoubtedly adorable faces of his future house mates, he found himself glad that he now knew he would be at least a semi good father when Harry bore him children. A total of four witches and two little wizards now hung onto him for emotional support while as the others who were less attached to their parents stood close by not wanting to remove their mask of superiority. He supposed this was a good thing. After all, his influence was already under way, and he had in fact found a – Sheka smirked to himself- _friend _in one of them.

"What's going on, Slang" Anwen asked, quietly, her curly black hair curled around her unnaturally yellow eyes.

"Shh the sorting is about to begin." He said smiling over at Harry who sat at his table. He felt a tug to his heart string when Harry turned his way and sent him an affectionate wink.

McGongall stepped forward at long last, carrying with her a scroll and the old sorting hat. Sheka's breath hitched in his chest. Even from this far away, he could feel his fathers magical signature, and he was filled with more emotions than he could recognise all at once.

"When I call your name." the Professor announced mechanically. "You will come forth and be sorted into the appropriate house." She glanced at the list and began calling them up one by one.

The first six names called were all Ravenclaw's Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. Needless to say these houses were looking quite smug as their numbers grew bit by bit, while Slytherin sulked disappointedly. Draco was looking particularly sour, harry noticed as he looked over and he couldn't help an evil snicker. His position at the top of the Slytherin hierarchy was about to come to an end, and he _knew_ it. Personally, he was looking forward to whatever Sheka had planned for him by means of embarrassment.

"Othello, Anwen." Was the first of Sheka's dependants to be torn away, and hoped with all his might that she was a worthy Slytherin. She would need him in the months to come. When her name was called, Harry noticed she did not let go until he bent down, cupping her ebony cheek assuringly with a short whisper. But even then it appeared as if she were clinging to him till the last second. Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably at the familiar gesture and his eyes narrowed.

"Harry..."

Harry's eyes followed the girl up to the front of the hall tentatively, analysing every aspect of the face, the figure-

"Harry."

-the smell, the taste of the _threat's_ essence as it trailed behind her. Harry turned his head to Sheka, who's gaze followed her with what he recognised as affection. He looked to the girl again and felt a livid, feral growl escape his throat.

"Harry!" harry shifted his attention to the voice that called his name and saw a pair of feminine auburn eyes looking at him with evident concern. "Harry are you feeling alright?" He looked at her, then back to Sheka, who was now watching him with equal concern.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." he smiled. "Don't worry I just kind of drifted off." Both Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances, but did their best to accept his answer.

"Slytherin!" there was an enthusiastic cheer for the first Slytherin of the ceremony, and Anwen sped over with a new jaunt to her step.

"Crevey, Gavin." Harry all but groaned when he heard the surname Crevey. He did not need another shutterbug, flash-happy Huffendor on his tail. But as he watched, the dirty blond boy strutted up to the stool and sat down, the hat hadn't even reached anywhere close to his head when it bellowed out-

"SLYTHERIN!" there was a collective gasp throughout the room before Slytherin broke into cheers, happy to have what was no doubt a far cry from his older brothers.

One by one the crowd around Harry's mate all were sorted into the house until there were a total of twenty three new Slytherin's. Needless to say, all but said house and secretly, Harry, was grousing as if Christmas holidays had been cancelled.

Harry held his breath as finally Sheka was called, the last on the alphabetical list.

"Rodrego, Slang." The effect was quite similar to how Harry had been welcomed into Hogwarts. Whispers broke out through the entire room as the tall god-like figure stepped up almost regally and sat down on the stool.

Sheka was practically trembling with excitement as the hat settle upon his brow. Finally, finally he would be able to speak with his only "living" parent.

_::Seryeshka?::_ a voice whispered into his head. _::Merlin above I never thought id see you again.::_

_::Father,::_ Sheka was thankful for his lack of ability to cry. _::I've missed you.::_

_::And I you,:: _Salazar wished so dearly he could reach out and hug his son. _::Why are you here being sorted?::_

_::I have found my mate.::_ he felt his pride swell up within him when he heard an approving hiss. _::I am here to learn more about what we share, as that fiend took you away from me before I could learn. Is it true he killed Papa?::_

_::Slaughtered more like.:: _Slytherin growled. _::I am glad you had not grown into your eyes yet. It was horrible to look upon…I admit, I was partially glad he forced me into this existence. I may have killed myself of grief should he have not done so.::_

_::It is so good to speak to you again.::_

_::The same for me, my son.:: _he said. _::But we can talk later, the headmaster keeps me in his office should you seek me out.::_

_::I assume I go into your house?::_

_::Where else would my true heir be placed.:: _he chuckled. _::Tom Riddle himself was the only other I ever had conflict with bedsides Mr. Potter, who by the way is looking rather delectable if I do say so myself. He would have made a fine Ravenclaw, but he insisted upon my house.::_

_::Oh dear.::_ sheka smirked. _::I wonder how Carus would react to that.::_

_::I hope I am there to see it.::_

The entire great hall was staring at Sheka, who had been sitting on the stool for a good five minutes.

"What on earth is taking it so long to sort the guy?" Ron hissed to harry. Said boy's expression remained unreadable and watched tentatively.

"The sorting hat is Slytherin, Ron."

"Whaa?"

"oh!" Hermione grinned in realisation. "Father son time?" Harry chuckled, though he still watched as the Anwen creature stared at _his_ mate.

"As close to that as they can ge-"

"SLYTHERIN!" the applause was incredibly loud from all the first years of Sheka's new house walking over giving Harry a playful smirk.

"Right then! Everybody go ahead and eat your breakfast. Your schedules will be in your pockets shortly." Dumbledore trilled as the tables filled with food.

Sheka finally reached the "head" of the Slytherin table, stopping just in front of where Draco sat. The Malfoy heir looked up at him, his face bearing a look of superiority and pomp, though there was a wave of fear behind his eyes.

"What do you want, Rodrego?" he growled impatiently, taking a delicate bite of his eggs. "Another arse beating?"

"I believe that seat belongs to me." Sheka hissed menacingly. "I would like you to remove your skinny arse from it before I become any more irritated by your existence."

"That would have hurt me so badly if I gave a damn about what you think of me." Draco said, not even privileging Slang with a look in his direction.

In a split second, Sheka's face shifted, his snake-like features rivalling that of Lord Voldemort himself. Needless to say the look on the faces of all who could see him was priceless.

"I~ do~ not~ like~ repeating~myssself, ~Human." He half-hissed. Several people backed up in panic. Harry observed that only Blaize and Anwen were still and unprovoked and he suddenly felt his anger elevate just slightly when her gaze _still_ followed his mate. Draco looked up at him defiantly, but after several moments of death glared passed between them, he did something that shocked every person within viewpoint of the commotion. He looked up, stood on his feet, and made way for Sheka, giving him the him the top seat in the most dignified step-down anyone had ever seen.

He had given up his spot in the Hierarchy, Draco knew this; but he was sure that if he was to serve his master properly, he had best be on the good side of this newcomer and give his lord every titbit of information he could offer.

"My apologies, Rodrego." He tilted his head up in a superior manor, as if appointing himself as Slang's right hand man. Sheka eyed him before sitting down glaring at Crabbe who was on his right side. He moved away instantly and Malfoy took his place.

Sheka smirked; the blonde menace was annoying for sure, not to mention a small threat against him (He was still feeling quite sore about having to use only Latin based spells while at Hogwarts of which he knew very little); however, the child could learn, and had learned that messing with him would only cause trouble.

He could practically see the cogs churning in his little blond head. Malfoy intended to spy for his master, and Sheka knew that he would send every detail of information he gathered to that creature. Yes…it was best to keep him in the higher ups, where he could keep an eye poised on the child's movements.

Harry sighed absently, wishing it was not against protocol to sit with the Slytherins next to his mate. He supposed it was in his nature, he thought as he took a bite of his Bellini cakes, that he should feel insecure about Sheka being amongst others, much more attractive than he. He wasn't jealous parse, just…paranoid. After all they had failed to mate the other night and he had already caused trouble to him. He would soon have to bear children to his mate. He had no clue how that would work; however, he took a wild guess he wouldn't be entirely human for that. It just wasn't possible for Male humans to carry children not even in the wizarding world, metamorphigi being the one exception. He could only assume that he would become like his mate. He purred inside as he imagined himself as a Basilisk or Naga, entwined with his Amente, and moaning out as he was pounded into in the most rough and delicious way. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he found his already ridiculously tight pants become rather painful.

But suddenly the most awful image of his Mate and that..._girl_. What was with her? Why did she seem to trail her eyes after him with such interest? Why was he so affectionate with her- the way he ruffled her hair like that? What was she to him?

"Fuck." Harry felt a small tingle against his leg as his schedule appeared in his pocket. The school year had started.

He climbed out of his seat, thankful for wizarding robes and made his way to his first class, Accioing his schoolbag and joined Sheka in the hallway, mind very, _very_ set on inquiring about that Anwen creature.

"I missed you last night Carus." He purred into Harry's ear, snaking his tongue over the shell as Harry's hand entwined with his. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Harry however, was doing everything he could to not listen to the silky melodic torment that was now chafing his member. Focus..._focus_ harry! You have a bone to pick with him remember? _::What's our first class?:: _Harry winced visibly as he began to throb, all thoughts of that girl leaving his mind in an instant.

"Nnh ahhnk" he coughed in attempt to mask a whimper. _::M-magical History.::_ Sheka chuckled and twirled his finger on the inside of Harry's palm. There was no need to say what that was doing to the poor boy.

_::Mnn perfect.:: _he hissed suggestively, _::I've heard those classes tend to be mundane.::_

_::Mmhm.::_ harry nodded, biting his lip when Sheka's hand eased out of his and wrapped around his waist, not quite missing his bum.

_::I'll bet I can make it enjoyable.::_ harry tasted blood when Sheka's teeth scraped over his earlobe and he could only imagine what his wanton future nestmate would be doing to him during class.

_:: Ngh No. Sheka.::_ he suddenly growled out and slapped him away, getting an odd and confused look from the serpent. _::Stop!::_

_::What?:: _the serpent recognised the anger on harrys face and held his shoulders_:: What's wrong carus?::_

_::That...Anwen girl.:: _Harry's eyes narrowed, showing his mate the displeasure he felt at her immediate closeness to him. _::What is she to you?::_ Sheka's worried expresson instantly relaxed into an embarassed smile.

_::Oh thank Slytherin!::_ he rubbed the bridge of his nose, releife spelled out on his face. _:: Is that all?::_ Harry crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow.

_::I'm still waiting for an answer, Sheka.:: _he growled, not sensing the presence appearing behind him.

_::Does he suspect disloyalty of you, big brother?::_ a small female hiss trilled girlishly behind him. Harry spun around and had to restrain his instinct to hex the girl long enough to register what had just happened. A dark skinned first year peered up at him with an innocently curious finger to her lip, as if inspecting him before leaning to the side with a thumbs up to said "big brother".

_::You got really lucky Seryeshka! He's so cute!::_ Harry's face drained of color as she began circling him, prodding his hips and stomach, muttering about how many eggs he'll produce; he looked incredulously to Sheka for an explanation, his face red with embarrassment.

_::It's in her nature, Carus:: _he hid his smile behind his hand as Harry slapped her hand away from his arse (do you mind!). _::She's a Cayne. A Shaman I suppose would be the human word for it.::_

_::So she's basilisk?:: _Sheka shook his head.

_::No, actually.::_ harry tilted his head as the girl finally left him alone and clinged to sheka's side, earning her a small glare._ ::She's-::_

_::Sheka.::_ she poked his side, whining childishly._ ::The Ghost is gonna call your name in exactly one hundred twenty point nine two seconds. I think you and Harry should go.::_ Sheka nodded and took the sputtering Brunette by the arm, dragging him off to Magical History as the strange girl waved goodby.

_::What on earth was that about?::_ harry muttered as soon as they had sat down in the back of the room.

_::Anwen is a Cayne.::_ sheka began explaining again, as the ghost began to drone on about the one hundred and eightieth Goblin war. _::Her kind are one of the rarest in the magical world.::_

_:What to you mean?::_

_::She was born from a basilisks egg, but has no Serpentine form.::_

_::How does that make her a shaman?::_ Harry was so confused. He had no idea there was so much to Basilisk society and culture, as if they were a world within themselves, which, he thought, they probably were. Werewolves were like that too, as were vampires and mermaids, now that he really pondered it.

_::think of her as a seer, if it's easier for you::_ sheka purred, his hand reaching over to caress harries, _::A true human seer is born from a male.::_ harry's jaw dropped. Human Male pregnancy? How the hell did Sheka figure that? He'd never heard of that.

_::The Seer's never speak of it.::_ he continued. :_:In the past, when it was more well known, the minestry would weed them out and hold them in a small community where they could collect the prophesies with ease. Eventually, they were able to hid the births from public view, and the knowledge was lost to most humans.::_

_::So Cayne's are just Basilisk Seer's?::_ Sheka nodded.

_::Anwen is, belive it or not, several thousand years older than myself. One of the first of her kind.::_

_::But she's just a-::_

_::She choses to appear so and effectively, her mind set changed with her physical age.:: _sheka chuckled when harrys expression became one of overwhelming confusion.

_::How am I supposed to remember all of this?::_ he asked, worriedly, pretending to pay attention to Professor Binns

_::Don't worry about it, Carus.:: _he leaned over and kissed behind harry's ear._ ::You will learn in due time::_

It had been two months since school had begun, and things had gone generally without event. Sheka was top of the class, putting everything he could into his studies; and he always had time left over for cuddling a few hours with harry before curfew.

After about a week, Anwen had finally ceased her constant "inspection" of Harry and one day, had suddenly burst out of nowhere whilst they were kissing in the courtyard that harry would, in his lifetime, produce no less than sixty five children to his mate during his first pregnancy. Harry, needless to say went into hysterics (how was he supposed to hold all those kids inside him?) and once again found himself in the hospital wing, breathing into a paper bag while the Matron scolded Anwen for her lack of tact.

"Dear I know you mean well, but you must understand that Harry's only known Sheka for a few months." Madame Pomfrey was one of the few staff members informed of the situation at hand, as her medical prowess transcended human subjects. "It's a bit early for him to be thinking about such things." Anwen had instantly rushed over to Harry and began a teary eyed apology.

After that fiasco, He and Anwen had begun to get along quite well. She had taken it upon herself to teach him and Sheka about her role in Basilisk society, letting them follow her on her excursions to the edge of the Forbidden forest where she gathered herbs and dust from select patches of dirt, and brought them into the dungeons to teach them her knowledge as an accomplished apothecary.

Slughorn had grown quite fond of the Cayne and had, upon her exuberant skill with potions, allowed her access to his classroom when he was not teaching and had been devastated when she politely declined his request to initiate her into the slug club.

Along with that Harry and Sheka had been in simple terms, given The Talk. Anwen explained in the greatest detail she could about the life cycle of the Basilisk and had informed harry that he, indeed would become inhuman - though the shape taken would vary with the mate- when his magic recognised pregnancy. She had also explained the significance of the Venom that ran through Harry's blood and informed him that not only did it give him immunity to most poisons, and slight instinct changes (hence his new addiction to live food) also, minor shape shifting abilities, similar to that of his mate. He couldn't become basilisk, that was impossible, unless his animagus form was such. But he could in time and with practice, morph his facial features into a snakelike appearance.

_::Does that mean Voldemo-::_

_::No.::_ Sheka had growled, his furry evident. _::My former "master" milked me of my venom to gain immunity to it...in the process his face was permanently disfigured.::_

_::Human's who have not been preordained as a potential mate are not capable of communing with the venom properly::_Anwen said as she inspected a flask of crushed, sun dried lemon grass, flicking it to help the powder settle. _::The morphing of his face was his magical core's attempt to push the venom into the place it would damage the least, and because of his already damaged soul, twisted heart and corrupted mind, the only thing it could reach in such a way was his physical appearance.::_

In addition to the lessons on anatomy, herbology and other such things, Anwen would sit him down by the fireplace, every night in the Gryffindor common room (none of the students above third year minded too much.) and told him the history of her people, starting with the first basilisk, Quetzalcoatl, who had become regarded as a god by the Aztecs and leading so far, up to the century just before Branco Slytherin was born.

Out of everything he and his mate were being taught, though; the one thing that fascinated him the most was the _Iua_ ritual. Every full moon, the Cayne would perform an offering Her. Harry had yet to know who "She" was, but Anwen had informed him that on the sixteenth of October she would perform the offering before the lesson.

When Blaze, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Parkinson and Wilbur Flint (Marcus' younger brother) had seen the new "Slytherin King" following the Golden boy into the dorm, they had expected to find them snuggling, or making out, or even heading up to Potter's room. But instead had been shocked to stumble upon, quite literally, _every_ Gryffindor gathered around the fireplace watching intently as the girl Anwen stood up, telling the history of the Basilisk people, like heathens. In a matter of minutes, they two had been sucked into the group of devoted listeners.

Within a week after that, half the school, staff included was crammed into the little dorm just to hear this mysterious and exciting tale of Slytherin history.

As a result from his lessons and nightly inter house story times, Hogsmead weekends had become a bit on the mundane side in comparison. Ron and Hermione, however fun to be around, seemed to be trying to spend as much time together as they could manage. Although this slightly disappointed him, when he hoped to spend the Weekends with them, he understood completely and let them go off to Madam Puddifoots, or some other such place for their weekly date.

It was just as well, really. More time for him and Sheka to spend together. The two would usually take the day off for a stroll around the village, have a butterbeer at the hogs head, and then venture off into the hills to visit Sirius' old hideout. Harry didn't know why this place was so special to him, seeing as it probably held the least amount of memories of the deceased man. But that didn't change the fact that every time they sat down in the cave (which was now supervised with multiple charms upon its discovery by the ministry) an ecstatic cry of "CHICKEN!" would run through his mind, making him feel like laughing and crying all at once.

It was quite frustrating to the couple, that every time they tried to be alone in either the Slytherin or Gryffindor dormitories, someone had the bright idea of walking in, effectively ruining the moment, as at the moment it was a terrible idea to let someone see "Slang-Prince of Slytherins" in his basilisk form. Regardless of his position, they doubted that the general population of either house would not go off screaming in terror, effectively jeopardising their position; and Harry refused to let Sheka remain human for their first time. And now it had gotten to the point where both had become quite testy, which led them to where they were now; wrestling on the floor, grabbing and clawing at each other's hair and faces in a manner most couldn't decide weather to be aggressive or sexual.

The two rolled around moaning and growling and hissing illegibaly as they tore at each other, merely letting out their frustration in the only way they could think. Neville ignored them, and made way for the two as they readied for the trip to the Village. Ron however could just see themselves being late.

"No offence guys," He asked. "But could you maybe get ready to go? Hermione is staying behind today and I'd kind of like to bring the person who's actually _getting_ a tattoo when I go to La Aubepine."

With a grunt harry slammed Sheka's face into the floor by the back of his head and held his arms behind his back.

"Hah!" Harry exclaimed in triumph as his lover to be struggled under him. Sheka smirked inside, glad he had let him win this one. It was worth seeing the look of pride on his love's face as he stood up, brushing himself off. "Right then." the serpent took the hand offered him by Neville.

"How long do you think this will take, Ronald?" he asked throwing on an open silk shirt. Ron turned to him and turned a bit pink around the ears and cheeks at the sight of his semi bare chest. He still had not come to terms with his bisexuality and quickly turned away to see Neville smirking at him, licking his lips absently.

"I see you like the shirt I bought for him last week Ron." he purred, striding over to him as Harry and Sheka snickered behind their hands.

_::Ten galleons says he'll come out by next week.::_ harry whispered. The basilisk nodded with a mischievous grin as he pulled harry into a provocative embrace.

_::I'll match that.:: _he hummed into his ear as his hands snaked into harry's back pockets, giving his arse a playful squeeze. _::But I say by tomorrow night.::_ his heated breath skimmed over Harry's throat, who swallowed visibly in attempt to keep from whimpering in need.

_::ngh Amente-nmhh...:: _his protests were interrupted by a pair of lips pressing feather-light against his own before trailing over to nibble the lobe of his ear.

_::Why dont we skip the Hogsmead trip once more Carusssss...:: _he whispered sensuously, earning himself a shiver from the boy in his arms. :_:I am ssssure there is a broom closet Filch doesn't know about.::_

Harry's eyes glazed dramatically as the image of their hot sweaty bodies pressed against each other in a cramped cupboard, and he could not withhold a rather loud moan as his pants tented considerably.

"Get a room you two." Neville laughed as his own victim was pressed against the wall under him, blushing like a virgin. Sheka scowled and shot him a glare.

"You're one to talk!" he threw back, reverting to the teenage persona he had made a habit of portraying during classes and meals. "It wouldn't hurt you to cast a silencing spell when you're sucking Ronniekin's face off all night." Ron all but squeaked and pushed Neville off gaining his composure as best he could.

"We er..." he coughed. "We should go now." he said wiping the spittle from his chin as casually as he could. "Gon-gonna be late." Harry who had since come back to earth, exchanged a knowing smirk with Neville.

Harry gazed around the room, eyes darting every which way to catch as many of the designs and photos portrayed on the walls. Behind him, Ron, Neville, and Sheka explored the surprisingly large tattoo parlour. Every inch of the walls were lined with the most extravagant designs harry had ever seen; none of which could have possibly been done without magic, what with the fact that they _moved_.

Over in the corner was a rather tough looking read head, wearing leathers and dragon hide. His arm was perched on a cushioned arm rest while a rather busty woman pressed her wand against his flesh, drawing in the design as his teeth gritted just visibly.

"Be right with you loves." she announced, not looking up as the man turned their way. Blue eyes widening in surprise, dragon fang earring dangling from his left ear.

"Harry!" he grinned, looking directly at said boy with a suggestive glint before wandering to his brother and the other two. "Hey Ron, Nev."

"Hi, Bill." Ron smiled and led them over. "What's up?" Bill's eyes skimmed back to harry, who was trying not to blush at the hint of a leer in his direction.

"Nothing much." the Man glanced over to the Sheka, who stood next to Harry. "Just adding some colour to my scarab here. By the way its nice to see you again, Slang." He offered, noticing his arm was wrapped around Harry's. Bill tried not to pout; teasing him was off limits the moment he spotted that.

"Likewise." the Serpent nodded his head politely. He knew of the fling he and harry had partaken in a while ago. Bill must be a wise man to have removed that appalling tone from his voice so quickly. "How is your Fiance?" he asked, giving one last hidden warning to the human.

"Oh Fleur's fine." Bill winced as the wand prodded his arm a bit too hard for his tastes ("sorry.") "She's a bit panicky though. Her mother has been a bit too overbearing lately, so she stayed home in an attempt to avoid her." He nodded almost invisibly in recognition of the hint. "How have you and Harry been doing?" He said as Harry wandered off to the counter with the others to look at what he may want.

"Well enough." Sheka tilted his head a bit. "Though Harry's developed some habits I didn't for see." Bill chortled, remembering Ron's last letter home mentioning how Harry are rodents like he himself ate chocolate frogs. It had been strange to say the least.

"You're all set, love." said the woman as she stood up, dabbling his arm with scar resistant. Bill smiled and thanked her as he walked over and sat by Sheka on the other side of the counter.

"Charlie mentioned _that _happening sometimes with interspecies mating." He offered. "Fleur's father developed a habit of turning into a harpy lookalike when he was angry enough after they began courting." Sheka looked at him in surprise.

"Your brother, is the Dragon specialist is he not?" Bill nodded.

"Yeah, but really he knows more about magical creatures than anyone I've met. It was an obsession of his for the longest time. Still is really."

"Do you think he may be able to offer some help with Harry and I? We are not sure what we will do if he...gets pregnant on our first...yeah..."the basilisk wanted to scream at himself for being so bashful about talking of these things. 'Stupid human emotions.' Bill's eyes widened.

"You mean you haven't..." sheka shook his head and sighed. "Merlin, you have a lot of self control."

"Not really." Sheka grumbled, resting his chin on his fists. "We just cant find a decent place where we wont get caught, and the ro-"

"Room of requirement doesn't appear if it thinks you'll use it for sex." Bill crossed his legs and glanced over to the three teens at the counter, chatting with the woman over a booklet of designs. "Trust me, not one person graduates Hogwarts without finding that out." He grinned, remembering a date that ended under the head table rather than his planned night at the ROR.

"Spot on."

"Best place..." Bill spoke slowly, trying to keep the mood casual. "I'd have to say is in the northwest forbidden forrest." Sheka quirked an eyebrow at him.

"...really?" Bill snorted at the look he was given.

"you know the old gnarled tree by the lakes edge? Head straight for the forrest from there. Its one of the few unicorn mating grounds here in scotland. This time of year its considered neutral ground." Sheka's face brightened.

"Are you serious?" he grinned, tone changing drastically for the better.

Bill winked and stood up. "You'd better join your boy, Slang." he grinned jerking his head over to Harry. "He's looking a bit lost as to what to get."

"You heading home?" Sheka asked.

"Yep. Fleur's making some Sheperds pie and I aint missing it." he winked and walked out the door. "See you guys around!" he waved. Harry and the others waved back.

"See you later Bill!"

"Bie bill. I'll send you an owl, alright."

"Sure thing Ron. Bie." And he stepped out just as the slytherin squeezed between Neville and his Harry.

"What are you looking at Carus?" He asked directing his gaze to the booklet.

"I think I decided on getting something on my hip." he shot his friend a pout. "But Ron thinks its too girly and to get it on my chest or shoulder.

"What kind of bloke gets a tattoo on his hip?" Ron defended. Neville rolled his eyes as he muttered something about, "Not manly".

"I think hip tattoos are sexy." Nev insisted. "I wouldn't mind if you had one, Ron." he poked the boy in the stomach, making him squeak and jump back. "Something feminine, like swirls or cherries." Ron glared as best he could, but his blushing cheek's betrayed him.

"I'm thinking something small." offered Sheka with an affectionate smile, as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "What do you think miss?" he asked the woman who had been staring heatedly at Neville.

"Wha-oh! um." she glanced at harry. "How about one of these?" she flipped the pages to the very back where she had a very, _very_ old photograph of a tattoo done in runes she had never quite been able to find elsewhere. "Not many find these appealing though, as I have no clue what the runes here mean."

Sheka gazed in shock at the photograph, recognising the tattoo emediately. The runes that spiralled around each other in a Celtic knot were in parseltongue. Not many knew that there was a written language for the Serpents, as most had no clue of the Basilisks shape-shifting abilities. But there it was, _right there, in front of him._ His Father's arm adorned with his own special mark of recognition in the Councilliu de Creaturie. How had this woman gotten a hold of such a priceless photograph?

"Where did you get this?" he asked in awe, reaching out to touch the protective sheet over it.

"I'm not sure." she shrugged. "It was here before I came. But this building is almost as old as Hogwarts. It started out as a Sword smith's Shoppe." Sheka weighed the situation a moment as harry and the tattoo clad brunette agreed that this would be his choice for the day.

"Miss er..."

"Call me Susan, love."

"Susan, would it be possible that I buy that photograph off of you when we are done?" She looked at him strangely, as if wondering why he would want something like that.

"Um...I suppose." she lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I would like to study it." Sheka said simply. The witch smiled and tapped her chin as she too looked at it.

"It is rather amazing isn't it?" she said. "I wonder who's it is?"

"that is what I would like to find out."

"It wont do me much good here as nobody before you and Mr. Potter decided on it." she concluded. "I suppose ten galleons would be reasonable, considering the age."

"I will give you twenty." Sheka offered generously, pulling out a small sack as she gasped at such an offer. "I have a feeling it is worth much more than you think." the lady was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh my!" she noticed the red head staring as her top threatened to ride under her overly exposed cleavage, and blushed as she calmed down. "Well then, Mr. Po-"

"Harry is fine." the teen offered with a smile.

"Alright harry, dear. Lets get you all cleaned up." she led him behind the counter as the others watched.

Harry removed his shirt and set it on the counter where Sheka stood, flashing him a nervous smile as he sat down and leaned back on the cushioned bench as Susan sat on a low stool and pressed her wand to his hip with a quick scourgify.

"Okay hun, this is going to sting a little." he nodded and promptly bit his lip when she began her work, muttering softly as she drew the runes into the skin of his hip.

"Told you."

Albus sighed serenely as he stood at the balcony of the astronomy tower, his hands hanging limply at his sides as he let the soft breeze of the Scottish countryside caress his elderly, worn face, a softly spoken whisper echoing through the wind as if calling out to him. He missed the days when he was young, carefree and thoughtless where he could enjoy the magic of nature. Down below, he watched as two figures slipped out into the night, laughing jubilantly. He shook his head with a chuckle as the two figures dissappeared into the forbidden forrest, feeling the fool for preventing the two precious boys, no; the boy and his ancient lover from bonding so long. He had been so worried for harry, but after watching them for the last month, he could see how ready his little golden boy was, and wished them the best of luck tonight.

"Headmaster." Albus, blinked and came back to reality as quickly as he could before turning to see Remus Lupin walking over to him with a furious expression.

"Remus," he said as pleasantly as he could. "What brings you back so early?" the werewolf only glared all the more, confusing the elderly wizard.

"We want out." He said simply.

Dumbledore frowned at the blunt reply. It was not angry, nor irritated, just…contemplative.

"I see…" he said softly, gazing at the floor. He knew exactly what must have happened and cursed under his breath. Severus...his all but adopted son had made a pact with him when the boy had become a spy. Should his "master" ever harm him to the point of near death, he would be permitted to withdraw from the order and retire from his job at Hogwarts. It was the least he could have done for making such a sacrifice.

"Does he wish to continue living here at Hogwarts?" Albus looked up at him, hoping to Merlin that Severus was going to recover.

"After my fruitless efforts to convince him not to," he murmured. "He has decided to come live here, though he wishes to continue teaching."

"Well, Horace has taken potions this year. I suppose he would want defense?" Dumbledore offered, "We are depending on The Grey Lady to teach as best she can, but she doesn't particularily enjoy it."

"He wants History of Magic." Remus said. "I however would love to take on Defense." Dumbledore looked genuinely surprised.

"I was not aware he was showing interest in that subject."

"I never let on." said a hoarse yet, no less snarky voice behind them. Remus looked aghast.

"Severus what are you doing out of-"

"I was always a rather fast healer, Remus." Snape drawled as best he could with a voice that sounded like he had swallowed steel wool one too many times. "As for my reasons for wishing to teach History, I have no desire to assist my students in learning more spells that can do each other harm." He said, almost sorrowfully. "I would rather be teaching them to learn from the mistakes of past, instead of letting history repeat its horrors again."

Remus gazed upon Severus, stunned. He had never known Severus was a pacifist.

"How could I not be Remus." He murmured, having heard his thoughts through his habitual Leggimacy. When he spoke next, the emptiness that had been slowly consuming his heart for two decades finally shinned through. It was bleak, and sorrowful, the man had not had a reason to live for many years, but had been unable to die. "I have lost everything to this god forsaken war." but only moments after letting his internal turmoil become visible, his lips spread into something, neither had seen on his face in over seventeen years.

"I want to help others avoid that." he said in a hopeful and almost optimistic tone.

::Sheka! Please!:: harry begged humorously as he was dragged along by his snakey companion, as he felt the cool air of the outside hit his skin. ::Can't you tell me what this is about?::

::Can't tell you Carus.:: Sheka pulled him along faster, their bare feet crinkling in the dewy grass and dry leaves as he led the way into the forest. ::It's a surprise.::

Sheka's heart pounded excitedly as they ventured deeper and deeper into the darkness of the trees, as they rustled in the wind. For the past month he had been staying up to all ours of the night while harry slept soundly, planning and searching for all that he could think of who would be worthy of helping him with this task. Harry of course knew nothing of this, and only weeks ago, he had no idea himself.

_**::You did WHAT?::**__ Anwen shreiked in horror when he told her of Dumbledore's interruption of their mating. __**::Sheka you absolute ingrate! You had better thank that man on bended knee for stopping you!::**_

_**::What do you mean?:**__: Sheka was quite taken aback at her outburst, but was suddenly very worried. Not much could make a Cayne loose their temper. _

_**::The mating between one of our kind and the human counterpart is SACRED!::**__ she smacked his arm, eyes blazing with scandalous furry. :__**:You can't just go off and mate with him on any old day like a common whore! There's the purification and thebonding ceremony! Not to mention its tradition to welcome him formerly into the clan! In the name of all that is Her! I swear I will-::**_

She had continued like that for well over twenty minutes until she finally calmed down, only to sit him down and give him a lecture on the whole process and had promptly helped him begin it.

Anwen had agreed that the mating ground would be perfect for its neutrality and swiftly had gone to inspect it for the best places for each part of the cerimony. Sheka had contacted Esther Ollivander, who had assisted him via owl post invite the Councilli de Creaturei and – he smiled to himself- some _select _others. He was thankful that Fawks herself lived on the school grounds, and had taken great pleasure in inviting her personally.

Anwen had spent the Hogsmead weekends at the neutral ground, doing merlin knows what to purify and prepare it. Endless hours on her part of cleaning and communing had finally paid off, though; Sheka could feel the energy radiating from miles away.

_::Could you at least give me a hint, Amente?::_ harry pleaded, looking around himself as they ventured forward, noticing the almost complete absence of sound, other than the wind in the trees and the crickets on the forest floor.

_::Trust me, Harry.::_ sheka hummed out as they finally slowed down, drawing harry into the crook of his arm. _::You want this to be a surprise.::_ Harry shivered, unsure of whether it was the cool air or his mate's voice that sent the tremor down his spine. The way he had spoken just now...it sounded promising.

_::Harry...:: _Sheka suddenly stopped him and took his hands. _::Do you promise to do what you are told, when the time comes?_ His voice was firm, and refused to be argued with in any way; demanding complete obedience. This worried harry a little. What was going on, and why was Sheka suddenly acting so...odd?

_::Sheka wha-:: _he froze in mid sentence when yellow eyes locked with his, demanding silence, but assuring safety as well. Harry did not know why he was being dragged out here, or why he was being made to vow obedience. But he trusted those eyes...and anything his mate told him to do...well almost anything, he would do.

_::Okay...::_ he murmured. Sheka nodded and released Harry's hands, placing a soft, affectionate kiss to his forehead.

_::Undress Carus::_ harry nodded and remained silent as he removed his robe and stripped down to his boxers. Sheka waved his wand through the air and conjured a sheer, brackish green robe and nodded to his mate with a gentile smile, all harshness gone from his tone as his hand caressed harry's neck. _::Everything.:: _Harry blushed and looked around, as if worried that someone would see. Normally he would have been fine with it. After all he had gone hunting in the Fen and in this very wood with Sheka on countless time, always stripping down for lack of the need for clothing. But the way his Amente was acting, and the feel of the venom in his blood made him feel as if under a spotlight. Nonetheless he removed them and allowed Sheka to robe him trying not to lean in and moan at his touch. Hell, he felt so..._wanton_ tonight. What was up with him? His very veins just screamed at him to jump his serpentine lover and make love with him all night. But that invisible hand was always there, just strong enough to hold him back, assuring him that waiting would be better.

_::Follow.:: S_heka's hiss became deeper and _sooooo_ much more seductive as he shifted into his basilisk form, his coils extending into his full sixty feet as he slithered away. Harry did as told, and followed, eyes darting everywhere as if unconsciously searching for something.

It wasn't long before the quiet began driving him almost as mad as, the endless walk; however with every step, the evidence of distant music grew louder and louder. The crunching of leaves and dirt under his feet were non-existent, as was the whispering of the breeze as it blew his hair askew; replaced by the sound of laughter, music and idle chatter as they approached a veil of willow branches that spread for them allowing them access to the _astounding _sight within.

They had reached a large, open clearing, where the night sky shone and shimmered above him, looking down at the massive string of lamps around the edge of the clearing. Frolicking around himself and Sheka was an array of creatures making merry, chattering and laughing together in mixes of magical creatures he never thought would consort with.

Through the sky above him came a great cloud of black smoke as several dementors arrived at the scene, dropping their hoods to reveal, not the horrid faceless holes that he had seen previously, but pale, blue eyed creatures who's silver hair flowed to the ground, smiled on their faces as their icy presence warmed into a sunny glow. Watching as they glided in all directions, leaving a trail of new plant life behind them Harry, who was absolutely flabbergasted at the sight of them, now had a hunch as to what they did with the happy memories they leached.

Towards the opposite end was a group of fairies and nymphs drinking from a fountain of wine that poured from out of thin air, just beside to a large array of strange, but elaborately decorative food around which several dwarves, chimera and thestrals had gathered.

Several phoenixes sat at a large makeshift table, close by to where the adult vampires seemed to be keeping mostly to themselves, save one or two veela draped over their shoulders looking as if they were ready for a "walk through the woods". Even the wolf cubs ran about wrestling and tumbling about with the vampire children, something that harry had thought to be unheard of.

Everywhere he turned there was some other activity of celebration, weather it be dancing, singing, drinking, or just talking amongst others. It got him to wonder what the occasion was, and why he seemed to be the only human here. Though when Sheka led him into the fray, he cared not, and proceeded to observe, wanting very much to go and join in the fun.

Again harry's eyes were directed into the air when a loud thunderclap sounded out and a large pole of fire materialized, where at least a dozen dragons had perched themselves so as not to take up room of those grounded to the forest floor. One or two he noticed, were smirking at him and the welsh, he could have sworn had nudged the Horntail next to him. Before he averted his eyes, said dragon had actually winked, as if he knew something harry didnt.

Off to his immediate right several sirens sang to their hearts content, and harry had to suppress a giggle when he noticed the gnomes who were lumbering towards them like drooling zombies in a trance.

But his attention was dragged over to the very centre of the clearing, where a Celtic band of fauns played nearby to where they entered the gathering their tune speeding up to meet the calls of the crowd for a more jaunty tune. From the left to the right there seemed to be an endless amount of creatures he didn't even know how to identify.

Up in the trees on the outer edge were several of what looked to be sprites sitting among the edges swinging back and fourth as their wooden wine goblets sloshed about, splashing the heads of the line dancing...goblins? There was no doubt about it, the sharp menacing teeth, the wrinkled faces and normally grimacing frowns were spread into surprisingly warm smiles. And every last one of them was dancing a faced paced minuette to the lively music.

'It's official' harry thought as he watched the grinning creatures. 'Hell's frozen over.'

As he reached the other end, he had spotted several Naga and Banshee dancing lively with what appeared to be a very drunk werewolf. In the stream near the rightmost end were several merpeople splashing about with the kelpies as the doxies played with and braided their green manes of hair. Out of nowhere a giant mass of kappas burst out of the river, giggling and running off towards the other end, followed closely by a hoard of what appeared to be miniature laviathans.

Everyone, be they either dark, light or grey, was laughing, joking about and running from group to group, greeting each other as if old time friends. It was as if everyone here was close family.

As they finally reached the group where several other basilisk's sat, some merely chatting with the others, and some snuggling with, as harry could now see, the other human's who accompanied them. All of whom looked at he and sheka with welcoming smiled, urging them to join.

_::Welcome:: _Sheka said happily when he saw harrys smiling face.._ ::to the Councilli de Creaturei.::_

_yeah i know its another filler, but i had to lead up to the smex in a plotty way. *smirks* yes my freaky darlings. i said smex. soon, the long awaited lemon shal be uploaded! wahahaha!_


	8. Nervana? Tchas if that could describe

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, regrettible, I do not even own sheka, as he is based on the basilisk in COS. T^T why must you be such a cruel bint JK Rowling? Why must you take away my right to publish my storehs?

the long awaited lemon ish here! beware of the smut if you no likey! _**this is a PORN chappie. meaning NC 17**_ so haters better skeedattle!

Chapter 6 – Nervana? Tch...as if_ that_ could describe THIS!

Sevierus winced bitterly, his hands clenching the sheets in an effort not to moan out in pain when a cool, lubricated finger entered him, smearing the liquid inside of his abused posterior.

"Remus." he growled, fighting the restraining hand on his thigh. "I swear, I will slice off your scrotum and invent a potion to use them in if you _ever _mention this to anyon_-hey!"_ he shouted at the smack of a hand to his thigh.

"Stop squirming so, Severus!" Madame Pomfrey chastised as she continued to spread the healing salve. Remus snickered in the chair next to Snape's cot, watching with sick amusement as his fellow professor was molested by the overzealous matron. "honestly, I do not know how on earth you managed to tear yourself open again." Severus opened his mouth to reply.

"If you so much as think of implying this to be Potter's fault I will give you a real reason to complain severus!" Said man glared at her, but said not a word, effectively affirming her accusation and causing the wolf to snort out a chuckle.

"I told you to stay in bed, Severus." Remus chortled. "But no, you couldn't listen to a former St. Mungo's apprentice." Snap rolled his eyes, though, thankful that his freind had kept his secret, before shouting his discomfort when the invading finger brushed over something he had no desire to have touched again.

"Dammit woman, take that infernal appendage out of me before I fucking _snap it off_!"

"My, My severus." Dumbledore said merrily as he waltzed in. "Such language."

"I am entitled to expressing my displeasure in any way I please Headmaster." Snape retaliated, his pale cheeks flushing heavily at the realization that his adoptive father was watching this. "and I do not appreciate being made a spectacle for all of you to ogle at my expense."

"Well." Remus groaned and stood up, stretching. "I must be off headmaster, I have some personal business to attend to." Albus nodded with a smile.

"The by all means, my boy; attend to your heart's content." Remus nodded and strode out of the room, none of the other occupants noticing the dark glimmer behind his eyes as he shut the door behind him, slinking into the shadows.

"That man." tisked Poppy with a click of her tongue. "I never know what he's up to thee da-"

"_Thats enough_!" Severus raged when the woman accidentally prodded his prostate again, pushing the elderly woman away with his foot, ignoring the agony that vibrated up his spine. He slouched into a half U bend and rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose, not noticing the tiny probe at the back of his mind.

'If that Seamus brat thinks he's getting anywhere _near_ my arse again he is _gravely_ mistaken.'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Harry?" a hand tapped an all but naked shoulder and harry turned around to see someone he never would have guessed to be here.

"Dudley?" His mouth opened agape as he was pulled into a bear hug.

"Bloody hell but its good to see you again!" he grinned when harry finally was able to escape the hug.

"What in blazes are you doing here?" harry exclaimed as a wood nymph came skipping up, throwing herself around Dudley's shoulders.

"Your boyfreind here invited me of course." he grinned, staggering slightly when a feminine hand wandered over his neck. "heh you seem to be doing pretty well for yourself."

"I could say the same for you." harry returned the warm smile, although he still felt quite odd to be speaking to Dudley on friendly terms.

"Dudley darling all my friends are waiting for us." the Nymph whined, tugging at his arm. The dirty blonde blushed and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and skipped off again to join the others of her kind nearby the sprites.

"Who's she?" Harry nodded with a smirk in her direction. Dudley's cheeks turned from pink to red.

"I have no idea really, but she refuses to let me out of her sight since I met her an hour ago." Sheka chuckled and hissed out in response

_::Just dont let them feed you anything or you'll never get rid of that tent your sporting right now.:: _Harry blushed, wondering if he should translate for Dudley.

"Thanks for the warning mate." Dudley smirked and cuffed harry's shoulder, not noticing the utter disbelief on his cousins face. "I'll see you later tonight Harry." he winked and he ran off to join the beckoning girls.

_::Translative charm on the grotto, Carus.::_ Sheka offered, seeing his mates confusion. harry nodded, cursing himself at not deducting the obvious. _::Why don't you run off for a while and mingle?::_

:_:But I want to stay here with you.::_ harry pouted and brushed up against his alemte's underside, who shook his head.

_::You need to stay here, Carus. The high council is meeting a bit further on and you wont be permitted to go just yet.:: _He lowered his head down and nuzzled it against harry's cheek who smiled and snuggled back.

_::Will you be very long?:: _he asked.

_::I cannot say.:: _was the reply. Harry giggled when a forked tongue stroked his cheek. _::But trust me, the wait will be worth it.::_ the raven boy nodded and kissed Sheka's eye ridges.

_::Okay...::_ he said sadly, eyes growing large and puppy-ish. :_:I'll miss you.::_ Sheka's heart all but stopped and he found himself being pulled into a kiss, harrys tongue flicking against his snout with the softest, quietest whisper.

_::I love you Sheka.::_ sheka froze in harrys embrace, his poisonous eyes widening into two sparkling, shining orbs. Not once since he and harry met, had harry ever said that he loved him.

_::I love you too Harry.:: _he said as he forced himself to pull away stroking that soft cheek with the end of his tail. The caress slow and lingering as he turned around, heading off towards the Council meeting, knowing that soon after...he would no longer have to hold back.

"Ron?" the redhead shifted in his sleep, and with a growl pulled the pillow over his head when he heard a knock on the door. "Ron." another knock and said boy scowled, doing his best to ignore whomever was disturbing his sleep.

"Ron you, prat! Its me!" blue eyes opened wide, a grin spreading over his lips as Ron leaped out of bed and hurried to unlock the door.

"What'r you doing here Mione?" he asked, allowing his bathrobe clad girlfreind into the room. "It's two in the morning."

Hermione smiled coyly, sauntered past him to his bed with the grace of a cat and sat down on his bed.

"Oh nothing much." she smirked as she crossed her legs. "I couldn't sleep is all. So I decided to come visit you." Ron plopped himself beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nightmares?" he asked kindly, not quite noticing the sliver of bare thigh between the folds of his girlfriends robe. She shook her head with a slight pout.

"No." she replied. "I just couldn't get my eyes to stay shut..." she whimpered out softly. "Lavender wouldn't turn of her lamp."

Hermione glanced over to where Neville slept and spotted a hazel glimmer behind the curtains of his four poster bed and she consciously held back a mischievous grin. Looking to the side, she tilted her head away from Ron and gave a dramatic sigh, which was quite the accomplishment considering that with every second it became harder not to explode into a fit of giggles.

"I was wondering..." Ron watched tentatively when he spotted her hand slowly making its way up his thigh.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered nervously. 'oh merlin is she...' his eyes darted back and forth between her wandering hand to her bedroom lidded eyes.

"You wanna' fuck?"

'oh SHIT! She does! What do i-'

Before he could finish his thought, he felt himself being thrown onto his back as a pair of legs straddled his hips, and his lips were caught in a deep bruising kiss. Ron's mind was racing instantly, half of him wanting to respond, the other half frozen in shock. In a manner of seconds his lips were being pried open to make way for a surprisingly skilled, probing tongue forcing him to moan out of reflex, his back arching into his sex hungry girlfreind as her hands travelled over his suddenly bare chest and he finally gained back enough brainpower to begin returning the kiss.

"Mnnhh ah mione..." his voice was strained and breathy, how could it not be, her tongue was everywhere! In his mouth, over his lips, curling in circles over his neck. "Nhh ahh slow dow-ah!" he gasped out, throwing his head back when he felt teeth tugging at his right nipple and his toes curled up in pleasure as he wrapped his legs around her waist.

"Nggh ahh oh fuck more! Nnhh please!" His eyes were squeezed shut, lip stinging from his own biting teeth as a hand reached down to his groin, cupping his clothed ballsack in a rough, dominating grip.

Hermione smirked to herself when she felt his legs snake around her hips. Her little Ronnykins was a natural born bottomer. What on earth allowed him to hold onto thinking he was straight? The signs were everywhere!

"What do you want ron?" a soft, sultry voice purred into his ear. He shuddered when something wet, and hot flicked out against it and found himself lifting into hermione's bare, soft, rounded chest.

'UGH! No, that's not right!' his mind screamed in protest as the two mounds pressed further into him, squishing against him. Ron willed himself to take both breasts into his hands and squeezed, hearing a quiet, mewl sound out from the woman on top of him.

That sound, that keening, begging sound...it was just..._wrong_!

"mnn u like holding me there dont you?" she hissed out, grinding her hips into him. And he found himself shuddering in disgust when he felt a significant lack of just...hardness. She had, _none_! Everything about her was soft! It was just...Merlin's ball sack; it was so _gross_!

"You want me right?" she hummed into his ear and pushed his hands down to feel her wet heat, and suddenly all Ron could think about was getting away from her.

"Mione i-" he could almost feel his face turning green when his fingers were forced between her nether lips.

Hermione growled and only pushed him further. 'time to go in for the kill.'

"You want inside my wet_ pussy_?"

"_Fuck! Just_ stop_!_" he screamed out and flung her off of him, panting and half retching as she backed away. He didn't even notice when her face shifted. She was clearly ready to burst into triumphant laughter.

"W-why? What is it?" she choked out, hoping it sounded hurt instead of on the verge of cracking. Ron looked at her in the most horrified expression she had ever seen on his face.

"Just..._you_!" he exclaimed. "You with your, squishy, and your _softness_ and that..." he shuddered violently and swallowed. "that...that deep ,dark, void of penis munching _doom_!"

Neville couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into hysterical laughter, alerting Ron of his presence, who shot a glance to him, still looking as traumatised as ever.

"Oh shit!" he gasped. "oh god that was just..." Nev fell out of the bed, clutching his stomach as Hermione hid a giggle behind her hand. "Oh _fuck!_ Hermione I want that memory in a pensive!"

Ron looked in confusion between Hermione and Neville, wondering what the hell was going on and his features evolved into a blushing pout.

"What just happened?" he growled. Hermione snickered and closed her robe off again, tying it snugly.

"Well you wouldn't admit to it, Ron." she defended earning herself a gaping fish face of shock. "We had to make you see it yourself or you would never have come out of the close-"

"_IMNOTGAY_!" ron sputtered a little to quickly. Neville shook his head having finally calmed down and made his way over to sit next to his favourite redhead.

"Ron... think about it." he said with a smile. "you get drunk and beg me to let you give me head." Ron scowled.

"That's different. I was dru-"

"You blush at everything I say to you, and people constantly catch you with a boner in the Quidditch shower room."

"The broom rubs against my -"

"You hardly ever even touch Hermione, even during dates."

"Thats cause I respe-"

"We end up _snogging _every night."

"I'm half aslee-"

"You called Hermy's woman parts a 'deep, dark void of penis munching doom'. Ron." Neville stated dryly. "What straight man would _ever_ say that?" Hermione giggled.

"Its not funny!" he glared at her, and then gave Neville a teary eyed look, pointing at the girly parts between Hemione's legs. "That thing is _EVIL_!"

_{:: The Courtship trial of Lord Seryeshka Slytherin and Harry James Potter will now proceed.::}_ Fawks trilled from her perch at the center of the table at which several other creatures sat. to her right, sheka observed from his seat before them, sat Lady Renenutet of the Naga, Master Felix of the Centaurs and Lady Artemis of the Werewolves. To her left sat Mistress Capuchine of the Veela, Sir. Turchino of the Merpeople (who was lounging in a pool of seawater), and Master Vallorum of the Kelpies.

Sheka was practically trembling he was so nervous. Here before him, stood the people who with one word could deny him the right to mate and wed with harry with a single word. He prayed everything was in his favour, though he knew almost nothing of what was required, he was sure he would be granted Harry's hand.

_{::Lord Slytherin, soon to be coronated King of Basilisks and Ruler of the Serpents.::} _Renenutet gestured him forward. _{:: We are aware that for several months, you have set you're eyes upon the human boy, Harry James Potter, rumored Massiah of wizard kind as dictated in the prophesy of September twenty first in 1973, by the seer Sybil Trelawney.::}_

_{::This is true, my lady.::} _Sheka bowed respectfully. _{:: Although I had marked him several years ago in the Chamber of secrets.::}_ Fawks inclined her head in acknowledgement and sat up much straighter as he motioned for Lady Artemis to continue.

_{::Will the opposing candidate please approach the court at this time.::} _Shekas eyes widened in shock as a figure stepped out of the trees from behind him, visibly withholding a smirk as he took his place beside him.

_{::Mister Remus Balthazar Lupine, former Beta Male and Healer of the Fenrir clan, Alpha of the Rogue Recovery Act; please state your relationship concerning the Potential Mate.::}_

_{::Thank you, my lady.::}_ he also bowed, but far lower and taking a full second longer than his opponent had bothered to.

Sheka wanted to scream at him; rant, rave, anything to show his fury. But he was forced to hold his tongue...ohh but when he won Harry's hand he would assure this foul creature's demise. How dare he attempt to Steal his Carus away!

_{::I have been in continuous contact with Harry since his third year, when the Wizard Albus Dumbledore was finally able to convince the Minisrty of my rights as his godfather.::}_ Vallorum huffed, mist expelling from his snout as he gave remus a look of dissaproval.

_{::So you came in contact with harry after which he had already been marked by Lord Slytherin?::}_

_{::Not entirely Master.::} _Remus continued, nodding his head respectfully. _{::I had in fact known him for a good year, beginning in fact the day he was born.::}_ He grinned inside when he observed Sheka stiffened at this information. _{::I bore witness to his birth and in fact had spent the greater portion of every day with him for a year until his parents' murder; after which my rights of guardianship were revoked in support of Harry's relatives::}_ there was a small murmur amongst the council for several moments before Madame Chapuchine spoke out.

_{::So in retrospect, you have known harry, and he has known you his entire life.::}_

_{::Yes madame.::}_ she nodded with aporval and turned to Sheka.

_{::You know your opponent personally I assume?::}_

_{::That is correct, Madame.::}_ shekas voice cracked slightly in his attempt to supress his frustration.

_{::What have you observed in Remus Lupin? Please keep in mind that if we suspect any defensive and irrelivant Bias in your claims, they will be instantly dismissed.::}_

_{::Understood.::}_ Sheka reared himself up with dignity. _{::Remus lupin is a very cairing man.::}_ he said honestly, hating himself for admitting it. _{::He is talented and Responsible, and rarely puts his needs before another.::}_ now to tell his faults. _{::But he is also a very posessive man; often times pushing himself upon Harry, though the child does not suspect anything other than platonic intentions. In all honesty, he has hardly been performing what could be considered a courtship, and more of a slow, secretive seduction.::}_

_{::I see...::} _Artemis sent a glance to Remus, who shifted, but otherwise showed no discomfort. _{::Is there anything else you would presume to inform us?::}_

_{::Only one, your grace.::}_ sheka inclined his head and gave an accusing glance to his competitor. _{::When Remus Lupin discovered me to be a threat to his intentions with harry, he attacked me in the middle of the night. Although I received no physical damage, he made it very clear to me that he already considered the boy to be his mate.::}_

there was a deafening silence, and all eyes were on the werewolf now. Though to Sheka's confusion, they did not show any signs of disapproval, but stayed neutral. That could _not_ bode well.

_{::Mister lupin. Present your opposition of Lord Slytherin.::} _Directed Master Felix.

_{::Thank you Master.::}_ Remus approached the table slowly as he spoke. _{::I find Lord Slytherin to be an honorable, honest, and otherwise very worthy mate for one Harry James Potter.::}_

'Thats right you filthy flesh eater.' sheka narrowed his eyes, but not visibly enough to be noticed. 'suck up to them.'

_{::He has saved Harry's life twice. Once in his second year of school, and again only weeks ago. However, he would not have had to do so, had he not been there in the first place. In the Chamber of Secrets, Harry informed me when I was reunited with him;_ _Lord Slytherin had been reduced to a pet, to the revived Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. He followed the orders given by said Horcrux and attempted and nearly succeeded in killing the mate he now wishes to claim.::}_

Sheka was shaking with rage at this point, and was focusing more on not striking this creature down where he stood, rather than coming up with a reasonable defense for his own case.

_::Calm yourself, please...i do not wish to deny you courtship on account of contempt.:: _he heard a soft whisper in his head and gave the Lady Naga an appreciative nod.

_{::The second time, Lord Slytherin provoked a known enemy of His potential mate, resulting in a fatal situation for himself, Harry and the boy Draco Malfoy. Had harry not convinced him to spare the Wizard's life he would have perished while waiting for Lord Slytherin to recover from his rage.::}_

_{::So you say that even though incapacitated, the bond between Young Potter and Lord Slytherin was already so strong after a few short months that simple words between them reduced the blind rage of a Basilisk to dissipate completely?::}_ Lady Naga suddenly interjected.

_{::...That could be a possible explanation, yes. However, I believe that it may have been a possible link between the venom that already runs through Harry's veins that has caused such a connection.::}_

_{::The WHAT?::}_ Turchino suddenly exclaimed in outrage. Every member of the council, including the Lady Naga now glared at Sheka in blatant anger.

_{::You have already __**initiated **__your right as his mate?::} _

_{::This is an outrage! Such adulterous bonding had been forbidden since the fourteinth century!::}_

_{::He may as well have mated with him already! The boy is tainted now!::}_

_{::Unfit!::}_

_{:: Sullied!::}_

_{::__**SILENCE!**__::}_ There was a burst of flame and Fawks gave a dragon like roar. The arguing ceased instantly and she turned to Sheka, looking very put out. _{::I am sure that Lord Slytherin has a reasonable explination.::}_ the basilisk king held his ground though his coils slumped in defeat. Fawks herself had witnessed the whole thing. There was no denying it, no way he could give his reasons without simultaneously admitting himself to have been the reason for the more severe of harry's accidents.

_{::In my attempt to kill the boy...when I was still under the control of the Horcrux, My eyes fell upon his, and his soul began to slip.::}_ he admitted in shame. The council's attention was rapt and focused. _{::In the moment where his soul began to part from his body, a sense of recognition passed through me, and I knew the boy's last moments were the same. In my haste to save his life...I ignored my orders...and the laws of the council, and forced my venom to bond with his blood, thus reversing the effects of my stare.::}_

The entire council was silent as stone, and Sheka knew they were communing through the _Link of the Court _so as to avoid arguments from him or Remus, whom he was certain had won his Carus's hand.

Remus purred inside, with that last piece of information, he had known he would win harry 's hand as a mate one way or another. It was inevitable. Either Harry would be granted to him, or his little prongslet would be proclaimed sullied, and he would be granted him regardless as punishment for Sheka's crimes against the council. It was a win wi-

_{::You two will follow behind the council into the courtyard.::}_ Fawks said simply, shaking them from their thoughts. _{::Sheka, please return to your human form before following::} _

Both nodded and waited until the merman lord had floated in front of them on his pillar of water.

When they emerged into the clearing, sheka's heart ached when he saw harry; his lovely Harry who had only just proclaimed his love to him, who was now running towards them and waving to him.

Harry had been enjoying himself in the far left corner, playing with the smallest of the werewolf cubs as they climbed over and tackled him with fervor, laughing and giggling whenever one had decided his tummy tasted too good not to lick. When he turned around next, he saw a rustling in the trees as the council members entered the grotto, followed by Sheka, and another he could not quite see. Within seconds he had leaped up and begun running over to him, excited and eager to hear of the meeting.

_::Sheka!::_ he exclaimed happily as he made his way over. :_:Sheka your ba-oof!::_ before he could reach the first of the council members, two firm hands grabbed his arms, restraining him and pulled him back. _::Hey let go-::_

"Hush, little one." the taller of what appeared to be vampires. "Their business is not yet over." Harry was silent, but now, registering the fact that Sheka's face had fallen into quite a miserable expression, he became very concerned.

_{::The verdict is as follows.::}_ Fawks announced to the crowd.{_::Both potential mates please step forward.::}_ they obeyed and soon both were handed a single scroll. Harry watched in disbelief when he saw that Remus was the other whom had been with the council. _Potential mates_? Remmy was _competing_ against Sheka? But..._why_?

Both Remus, and Sheka opened their scrolls and read as Fawks recited the verdicts aloud.

_{::Mister Remus Balthazar Lupin has broken the following Court law's: number five six one seven upon the provoking and assault of his competitor, number two eighty two upon the premature claim of Harry James Potter as his mate, number seven seven nine upon the manipulative attempt of seduction through mock __**paternal**__ affection.::}_ harry paled...putting two and two together, now knowing why Remus and Sheka had been constantly bickering. But..._mock_ paternal? He was...no this didn't make sense! Remus wasn't like that! He would never-

_{::Lord Seryeshka Slytherin you have broken High Court law number one six three upon tainting the blood of one Harry James Potter in premature bonding through venom.::}_

{::_Due to the equal standing of both parties they shall be forced into a Magic-less state and publicly battle for the hand of the mate in question.::} _at her words, both sheka's and Remus' scrolls emitted a stream of golden magic that bound itself around their wrists and necks before seeping into their skin. _{::The magical bonds will dissipate when the victor has been determined.::}_

Harry watched as the two men removed their shirts, and as remus tossed his into the grass, harry saw a glint of lust directed his way that clearly stated his intentions. Harry's expression darkened and the flames of the dragons signal to begin the match casting a deadly glow over his features. There was a great roar as the flames swirled within the sky and exploded upwards. The match had begun.

Remus was on top of Sheka almost instantly, growling like a rabid animal as he clawed madly at his face and chest, only to be thrown off and propelled several feet, followed by his opponent who lunged at him, teeth bared and ready to tear into his throat. Fists collided with each other, knuckle to knuckle, both meeting the speed of the opponent with equal skill, though neither relented, not even when both sets of hands had been broken in several places. It was only when Sheka receved the first connecting blow that the fight evolved into what looked like advanced martial art style kicking and blocking.

Harry watched from the sidelines hands cupped around his mouth as he screamed out his support to his champion, only to be drowned out by the jeering and shouts of the crowd. Sheka however, along with lupin could hear him perfectly and used it to fuel their flames. Every time harry opened his mouth the fight became more and more brutal, and soon every connecting blow had become deadly.

Lupin dodged a swipe to his face and grabbed shekas arm; twisting it in his mighty grip and flung the snake over his shoulder. Before sheka made contact to the floor he managed to brace his fall with his free arm and swing a leg out, catching remus in the gut forcing them both to roll away and catch their breath. The werewolf wiped his bleeding lips with the back of his hand with a confident smirk as they circled each other.

"do you hear that snake?" lupin taunted with a nod of his head to a shouting harry. "cherish it. After I bed him he wont spare you a second glance. "

::...:: sheka spat at him, eyes darting over him to find a weakness in his stance. Every inch of that werewolves body seemed indestructible; it may not have been as thickly built as others, but he made up for it with experience and agility. Remus knew how to control his body better, he only left that form three nights out of the month. Sheka however had spent nearly his entire life without limbs and found them only getting in his way. He was at an extreme disadvantage, if he didn't think of something quickly he would be slaughtered. Perhapse if he found a way to cripple him in some way, perhaps his legs, he seemed to favor them.

'shit…' he growled at the creature in front of him and barred his teeth. lupin widened his legs and took an offensive pose, arms outstretched and lowered at the elbow. Sheka recognized this; (remus was planning to attack his front in an uppercut) and took his own stance, one leg behind the other, his arms raised over his chest, fingers in a claw-like position. The wolf charged at him and roared bringing his hand back sheka blocked just in time to prevent too much damage- that is if the blow had ever come. His eyes shut instinctively; and that was when the werewolf dove between his legs, caught them as his arms went through and threw him across the clearing as he jackknifed to his feet.

Sheka reached out a hand the moment he realized he was airborne and caught the closest tree branch, swinging up and landing atop it with catlike grace.

Harry watched in amazement and admiration; he had never seen suck brutal hand to hand combat. Soon Sheka leaped from the tree branches, eyes flaming with killer intent and brought his leg down, ready to catch lupin upside his head. But a second leg swung up and met the offending limb followed by a second which came in a blur.

Harry watched horrified as a brutal slice of Lupins clawed toes splattered blood over his sheer robe. Sheka had been the recipient, and he could see now that he was quickly loosing this fight.

The Basilisk spat out a stream of blood from his lip and blocked a well aimed punch, connecting his foot with the side of Remus' head sending him to the ground long enough to straddle his legs and close his hand over the wolves throat, punching him repeatedly with every bit of brute force he could muster, not even noticing when the cartilage of his knuckles screamed in protest when exposed to the air.

_::Stay. The.__** Fuck**__. A. way. From. __**Harry!**__:: _he shouted accenting his punches with each word. But his moment of advantage was short lived when a handful of dirt was tossed in his eyes, giving Remus a chance to tear out a chunk of sheka's arm; Soon both gripping the others' arms pushing the other as foul language was passed between them. Only moments after that began, the larger of the two suddenly let go, allowing the him to fall forward with the momentum of his own weight and smashed his head into the serpents nose, a fountain of blood pouring to the ground as the claws went flying again.

"Take of his bloody head Lupin!" screamed one of the werewolves behind harry.

"Kill him! Tear him apart!" screamed a siren.

"YEAH! Rip out his giz-" harry tuned them out, trembling in strange satisfaction at the carnage of it all. He was torn between the dread for his lover's demise and the ferocious urge to join the fray and jump into the fight. But below even that was his humanity, begging him to end the fight and stop the conflict between too loved ones. But he logged it away to the back of his mind; his rage at the wolf had escalated to overwhelming proportions. The slashing claws, natural brute strength, vicious nature and biting teeth of his old professor gave him a huge advantage over Sheka and was effectively tearing him into pieces. The serpent had only his anger, a small set of fangs, agility and speed, and the thought of his love loosing this fight, not only watching him be killed, but to be forced to mate with a man he thought of as his father...it only drove him deeper into his downward spiral of hatred.

Sheka knew he was in trouble the moment Lupin made the first blow. The strength behind him, his claws and teeth and the fact he was comfortable and_ used _to a human body all put him as the inevitable victor if the fight continued to rely on strength alone. He had to come up with a strategy. But he had no way to think properly; the werewolf just kept raining down his attacks.

In the mean time, Harry had abandoned his thoughts, realizing that just standing there and shouting wasn't going to help Sheka win this match. For the last thirty minutes, since he had begun cheering his champion on, screaming his support, he had been observing the two, watching and memorising their movements looking for any pattern.

Remus on one hand, was constantly circling the snake, aiming constantly for the face and chest, which was doing considerable damage. Sheka had absolutely nothing and was playing by ear, dodging what he could and taking what he couldn't, sometimes getting a blow in edgewise here and there. He was loosing, and loosing quickly. Wait...

'Playing by ear...' that was it!

_**::SHEKA! HIS EARS!::**_ he screamed out at the top of his lungs.

The serpent had heard it and turned his head in Harry's direction, distracted long enough to be hit directly in the temple by a bloodied knuckle, and sank to the ground, dizzy from the spinning of the world around him. A splash of red over his eyes, and everything went black and he felt a heavy body slam into him. Sheka rolled over the ground and clamored to his feet and willed his breathing to calm, listening as best he could for movement. In the black of his vision and the screaming in his ears of the croud, there was nothing he could do to detect the wolf that was slowly approaching from behind him, like a preadator to its prey.

Lupin's throat rumbled with sick satisfaction as he crept around his now blind opponent, making sure not to make a sound. It would be quick, and merciful; he didn't want to upset his mate too much. Harry cared for the bastard; as furious as it made him. He would go for the throat, an easy, nearly painless kill if he aimed right. Harry would be so grateful; he would surely see how much better a mate he was, one that was courteous of his feelings. However right as he made within arms reach, sheka spun around and bashed him across the nose with his bloodied fist and lunged at him; both, rolling over the ground once more driven by sheer survival instinct. But even that wasn't enough for him and two strong hands closing tightly around the serpents throat, cutting off his air supply.

It was a long shot, he knew. He couldn't see a thing, and even if he had kept his sight, his sense of balance and direction was drastically askew from the tumbling. But he would be _damned _if he lost like this, if he lost_ at all; _and in a desperate last attempt at motivation, he forced his mind to conjure the image of Harry pinned under the werewolf in the throws of- he didn't even need to finish that, just harry and that scum being together in the same fucking _room _was enough to fuel his rage. His energy was gone, but the adrenaline sped through his blood anew and he lifted his hands, clawing at Remus' face. He had to find the ears.

"Harry is mine, snake." remus growled, easily ignoring the futile attempts to get him to let go. Sheka barked out a laugh with the last of his oxygen and hissed out his response when he had found his target.

_::Not on your FUCKING LIFE!::_ his hands cupped and he _slammed_ them over the werewolves ears, shivering with satisfied appreciation to the whining_ sob_ of agony that echoed through the forest. He would have chuckled had he the strength at the sound of the man whimpering like a kicked puppy.

Harry was all but jumping up and down as he cheered and cupping his hands over his mouth rooting Sheka on and urging him to get up while Remus was still doubled over.

Remus was in a mindless state, his eardrums had ruptured completely and were sending wave after wave of pure unadulterated torture that utterly racked his brain, preventing the werewolf from thinking of anything but the pain.

Sheka lifted himself from the ground, wiping the blood from his useless eyes as he listened to those wonderful delicious sobs that came from the despicable creature who dared to steal away his right to have harry.

He slowly walked over, step by step, allowing himself to relish in the mental image that came to his mind, he could feel his own blood running in rivers down his face, from the chunk of missing flesh in his arm and the gaping wounds over his chest, but he cared not as he brought his foot up under the wolf, hearing a dog-like squeak when his knee connected with his nose. A small thump told him that the werewolf had fallen to the ground.

Sheka's face went slack...emotionless and he reached down, pulling Remus up by a lock of his scraggly hair and dragged him in the direction of harry, keeping his head down cast so as not to let the boy see his mutilated eyes.

When the smell of his Carus became strong enough, he knew he was standing before him and dropped the wolf at his feet.

_::Carus...my gift to you...:: _he half retched and felt a small bit of blood dribble from his lips. _::You say...weather this...__**maggot**__...lives...:: _he panted, willing his body to remain strong enough to stand._ ::...or dies.:: _

Harry looked at the pitiful figure that was once his favorite professor, best friend, and godfather...now dying at his feet, at the hands of his mate. He lifted his eyes to see a torn face, bruised and bloody. He took Sheka's chin in his hand, and forced his head up gently, biting his lip when he saw the bloody massed that were his love's eyes. Anger surged through him, half of him wanting to let his godfather die at his feet. But he knew if he let his hatred and hurt and shock rule his mind he would regret it. He bent down and peered into remus' begging pained eyes and sneered in frustration. He couldn't believe he was doing this…

"He lives…" harry stood up and looked over to the werewolves behind him.

"Take him to Hogwarts." he commanded. "He needs..." he paused, realizing that the hospital matron would not be enough for this. "...Snape."

Not a second went by before Remus' limp form was lifted from the forest floor by his own kind, who hurried off towards the castle, a Sprite zooming off to inform the Headmaster.

Fingers slowly caressed his cheeks as he fought unconsciousness with every ounce of his might, sighing appreciatively when a pair of lips pressed against his.

Harry was his..._Harry_ was _his_!

_{::I proclaim Lord Seryeshka Slytherin the victor!::}_ Fawks shrieked, and a great uproar of cheers erupted through the grotto as the rings around Sheka's limbs and neck broke off in a shimmer of golden sparks,

Everyone wanted to pay their respects to Harry's champion, and began showering him with praise, patting him on the back as they gave their congratulations.

_{::Back off back off! Let me at the poor man!::}_ Shouted the Mer-Lord as he splashed over on his pillar of water through the parting creatures. Harry backed away and bowed his head respectfully, letting the council member at Sheka.

_{::I must commend you.::}_ he chortled as he hovered his hands over sheka's wounds, shocking harry. Why hadn't he come over when Remus had surrendered. _{::I do not normally heal the victor after a battle. But you , my friend, have __**astounded**__ me with your performance.::}_ he finished up with Sheka's eyes and harry watched as the blood seeped back into them and slowly reanimated into the golden orbs they once were.

Turnchino then gave a glimmering smile to the small human, who clung to the Slytherins hand.

_{::You are quite an extraordinary child, young one.::}_ he complimented. _{::Not ever have I seen two fight so fiercely for the hand of a human, nor __**any **__mate.::}_ he began to make his way back to the rest of the council, but turned around at the last second._ {::I expect great things from you.::}_

Harry blushed when the merman winked at him and he found his hand was now linked with Sheka's.

This was turning out to be quite the eventful "party".

"Dear _God_!" Severus rushed over to the werewolves and took Remus into his arms the moment he saw the bloody mass they carried into the hospital wing. "_What happened_?" he shouted behind him as he lay the man into a cot, straightening him out and began inspecting him. "Poppy! Blood replenisher! _Now_!" said woman came in carrying a porcelain bedpan in her arms and shrieked in horror, the pot shattering on the floor. She pulled out a large vial of BR and hurriedly poured it into Remus' mouth, only to have it seep out as she scrambled for another vial, attempting to try again.

"For the love of-" Severus shouted at her and snatched it from her hands, "_Useless woman!_"; pouring it into his own mouth and pressed his lips to Remus' forcing it down his throat. As he held out a hand for a second vial, repeating the process three times before spelling an analysis over his chest, a list spelling itself out in smoke to the left of the werewolf's head causing the mans normally stoic eyes to pop with its extensive length.

An hour later, Lupin lay motionless in St Mungos, cleaned up and washed of blood, but still unconscious. Severus knew he would be fine...eventually. But the wounds he had received from whatever brawl he had caught himself in would not heal quickly...and the damage to his eardrums would take months to reverse. But that did not compare to the fatal aneurysm that had been under his temple, for which he would need constant supervision to make sure it did not fill with blood again. What was the most frightening to severus, was the fact that even though the physical damage was small, and that he had only looked worse because of the blood; all of the damage was hidden under the skin, and hard to find. It had lacked all method and the placement of his internal injuries indicated that his attacker had no idea of the amount of damage he was actually causing. But it hadn't mattered in the least.

A calloused, pale hand reached out and stroked the cheek of the man who had saved his life...who now needed saving, and a single tear was shed.

_{::Harry James potter...::} _the Lady of Naga purred as she stood before the human boy, and the Giant serpent. Every Creature, man and woman who had gathered stood around them, watching with jittery anticipation._{::You stand before this Council, beside Lord Seryeshka Slytherin, the victor of the courtship for your hand. Do you accept the victor as your rightful mate, vowing to remain faithful, loyal and astute in your knowledge of your future people, over which you both shall rule until death.::}_

_::I...well yes, I suppose...yeah.::_ harry stuttered, not wanting to sound so corny as to say "I do." He flushed when a murmur of chuckles rang out through the spectators.

_{::That will do.::}_ the serpentine woman hissed, though she was smiling broadly. _{::And to you vow to serve your Mate, Amente, and Lord in every way, to bear his children when the time comes, and to raise them in the ways of your people with as much unwavering determination and pride as your predecessor, Salazar Slytherin?::}_

_::Yes, I do.:: _at this Renenutet shifted her attention to sheka, lifting her gaze so as to look the Giant serpent directly into his eyes.

_{::Lord Seryeshka Slytherin,::}_ she recited again. _{::You stand before this Council, beside Mister Harry James Potter, the mate you have striven so hard to claim as your_ _own. Do you have any qualms you believe may, in the future, cause you to regret this decision?::}_

_{::I have none.::}_Harry beamed at the instant response. His Amente didn't even have to think about it.

_{::And do you vow to support, cherish, and protect your mate; to treat with care, reverence, respect, honor ... and spoil.::}_ she added receiving a smile from the two before her and lighthearted laughter around them. _{::to remain loyal, just, and true until the end of time; to give the seed of your children so he may bear many, and to raise them in the ways of your people with as much unwavering determination and pride as your predicessor Branco de Slytherin?::}_

_{::I do so vow, as you have said.::}_ Renenutet nodded and stepped back, giving room for Fawks to step forward with Felix holding what looked like an urn.

_{::We, who are the past, present and future of the Councilli de Creaturei...::}_ the centaur stepped up to harry and Sheka (who lowered his head, level to harry's) and proceeded to tip his fingers into the urn, drawing several symbols over his forehead and cheeks, and then the same to the Basilisk. _{::Now purify this union between the new Lord of Serpents, and his Mate for life. May the legacy of your companionship, love and prosperity continue from now until the ends of time.::}_

Dudley watched in fascination as his cousin was effectively cleansed by the ashes of what appeared to be the ancestors of these creatures. It was so unreal, so mind bogglingly spectacular to be amongst so many he had once been taught had never existed. When Harry had been taken to Hogwarts it had never once occurred to him how magnificent this world was; and now he felt like he had lost so much in clinging to his parent's opinions. When he was here...the feelings he got when he became one with this world at long last, it was as if he was meant for more. Like he was a part of something greater than himself. He could now see why harry had loved it so much. Now he had just one more reason, and seeing his... _brother _so happy after so many years of torment, it brought warmth to his heart where it never would have been possible only a few short years ago.

Sir Felix stepped back once more and the Newly established mates turned to face the crowd. Harrys heart was beating faster and harder than he ever thought possible as realization finally hit him. He and Sheka, his precious Amente and he were now one person...at least that's how he saw it; and he let a happy tear run down his cheek.

_{::I NOW PRESENT LORD SERYESHKA SLYTHERIN; KING OF THE BASILISKS, LORD OF SERPENTS, AND HIS NEW MATE, HARRY JAMES SLYTHERIN; MATRON OF SERPENTS AND BASILISK REPRESENTATIVE OF THE COUNCILLI DE CREATUREI!::}_

Heeheeeee im the most evil bastard in the world! im ending the chappy right here and now! I lied about the smut! The rest of the chapter is blank space! I tricked you wahahaha!

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

...okay not rly. I'm just fucking with ur heads. xD

Go ahead and read on and feed your shameless addiction to snake penis.

Harry lay patiently in the tall grass, smiling to himself as he folded his arms behind his head, the chirping of crickets accompanying him in the night, as he waited for Sheka to return. The aftermath of his...dare he say it...wedding (which he was actually a bit cross about considering the fact he knew nothing of it and had resulted in the near death of his godfather _and _his mate.) had been fun to say the least. Everyone had wanted to get a word in the the happy couple who both had, at first, done everything they could to get away and have some "alone time". Their efforts had been unsuccessful, and they had eventually decided to enjoy the party while it lasted. Dudley, for one, had definitely livened the place up. Gone was the spoiled troublemaking child that had once been his cousin, now a charming, charismatic man who apparently had a massive weakness for Nymphs, but had no problems with the veela who had attempted to steal him away.

Sheka had mostly kept to himself at Harrys side as his Carus mingled with the guests, all too happy just knowing that he and his love were finally mated for life.

But it couldn't have ended quick enough for the two. So when the last of the guests had announced their departure, Sheka had sent harry off into the trees to wait for him as he bid the council goodbye.

_::Harry?:: _he called out softly, as he slithered towards him. Soft, brunette locks fell delicately over jade green eyes as his new mate turned onto his side, leaning on his elbow for support.

_::Heh...they finally left?:_: he asked. Sheka nodded his head and curled himself around Harry's nude body settling comfortably in the grass.

:_:At long last.:: _he hissed softly leaning his cheek into harrys tiny hand and smiled when it brushed over his eye ridges with a feather light stroke. _::you look absolutely stunning in the starlight Carus.:_: he said, nuzzling the cheeks that blushed bashfully.

_::That was so corny, sheka.::_ he giggled, licking his snout playfully as he rolled onto his back.

_::So sue me, Love. I don't have much experience with pick up lines.::_ harry's eyes softened Sheka found himself being pulled down, a leg rubbing up against his side.

:_:Say it again...::_ he whispered, voice heavy with need. _::Call me that again, Amente...::_

Darkened green eyes fluttered closed when the tip of shekas tail curled through his hair, his mate's heated breath brushing over his neck and chest.

_::Harry...my love...::_he purred into his ear and rubbed his abdomen between the two legs that wrapped around him making harry gasp softly, arching into him.

_::...again... say my name again::_ sheka wanted so terribly to go slower than even this...but he could already feel Harry's erection against his under scales and knew he would have to meet his pace.

_::...Harry...:: _he let his tongue slither out, wetting the boy's cheek.

_::Sheka- mnhh... ::_ Just like their first kiss, harry's mouth was filled completely by the thick, probing tongue he had come to love and moaned as he stroked it with his own. taking care to be gentile with harry, sheka maeuvered his tail so that Harry was slowly lifted from the ground and in not time, they had managed to twist themselves into a writhing knott. Harry allowed his body to twist against the serpent's, hands gripping at the torso of his mate as he spread his legs for the tail that glided past his already throbbing manhood and up over his abdomen to pluck at his hardening nipples.

:_:Ohhh.:: _harry's lips tightened around sheka's tongue, his protesting keens muffled by the wet muscle as harry attempted to pull away from it, no longer able to focus on breathing properly. _::Gahhah! Sheka!::_ he gasped for air letting his chest rise and fall with his panting breaths, only to have it freeze in his lungs when dagger-like teeth grazed over his sensitive nubs, perking them to their limits, and driving harry to his.

_::ahh fuck! Sheka please! Don't b- ahn!::_ he twitched when a tongue lathed over his chest to sooth the pink buds of his chest back to softness, only to flick them again and force them up, as if showing harry what he planned to do with other, more delicious areas of his lithe, squirming body.

_::Evil!:: _he cried out when his groin was abandoned just as heat pooled in his stomach. _::Evil, evil basta-ahh! MERLIN!:: _he lost all control of his form and it was soon convulsing against the smooth scales of his lover, nails damn near puncturing through Sheka's soft underbelly when a thick tail began probing, but not entering the tight ring of muscle between Harry's arse cheeks.

Sheka shuddered violently and the stirring above the beginning of his tail suddenly sky rocketed into a pulsating erection, and he felt the first of his two members slide out into the cold night air.

_::oh __**gods! **__Make that sound again::_ he breathed in frantic gasps swirling his his tongue over the flesh of harry's neck, convulsing in shocked pleasure when a cry similar to. _::Dammit, just __**jam**__ it into my arse already!::_

_::Ahh, Harry!what'r you- :: _sheka suddenly lost his grip on his lover, who forcefully slid down onto his lower stomach and thrust against the massive head of his cock. Harry's body bent back in a breathtaking scream as he came in an explosive orgasm, rutting against the enormous appendage in refusal to let his own go down. Sheka curled around him and groaned in appreciation when two hands caressed over the skin under his scales, coaxing out his second member taking it in his hands and stroking it until it had emerged completely.

_::Sheka __**please**__!:: _harry whimpered, pressing his arse into the tail that had yet to enter him, wiggling it and grinding in thus far, fruitless attempts to force it in. _::Please stop teasing me and do __**something**__!::_

Sheka didn't need to be told twice and in one push, the first few inches of his tail slid into harry's backside, who pushed back, arching in the delicious way that he did as his mouth open in a deafening scream, tongue lolling out as he bent over, dragging it up the underside of one of the two lengths he had to choose from. Both were ridiculously large and oozed copious amounts of precum that harry chose to collect on his tongue with great enthusiasm.

_::Mnn ahh ohh yes ohh deeper! please deeper, Sheka.::_ he moaned out, a generous flush adorning his cheeks as he caressed the two cocks that were practically screaming at him to mount, suck and milk of every last drop of cum they could produce, and not necessarily in that order.

His tongue had long since become accustomed to the taste and texture of his mate and within moments had become dangerously addicted to it closing his lips over the tip, momentarily amazed that it was even possible when they were at full size, unlike last time.

But he could, and he did with great pleasure, taking the entire head into his mouth, caving his cheeks as he pushed down as far as he could manage without gagging. It was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever felt, the way it filled his mouth completely, taking away all control of the saliva that now dripped down the remaining length that he couldn't fit down his throat as he bobbed his head up and down, moaning and whimpering in unison with Sheka who trembled in an effort not to buck into his mates already overfilled mouth.

_::Nahh harry! No! don't suck so hard!::_ he pushed his tail in further, hoping to direct harry's attention there instead of focusing on making him cu-oh shit he had to stop him,now! He didn't want to cum so fast! But when his tail thrust further into Harry's half virgin hole, spreading it wider and pounding against his prostate, the boy only sucked harder, encouraged and determined to see it through until his mouth was filled with sheka's first load shared between them.

_::No harry please I dont want- ahhhhh! __**fuuuuckk!**__::_ Thick ropes of cum came streaming into harry's eager mouth, while the majority didn't even make it into his throat, spilling out from his lips over his own length just as the two hands working his other member brought him over the edge again, this time catching harry full in the face while he was still attempting to gather the spilled seed that he had earned only seconds ago. Harry gasped in surprise and pulled his mouth away in a shocked O as he lifted a hand to his cheek and watched as the creamy white substance strung out, still connecting his face and hand by way of the sticky liquid.

Green eyes grew dark once more as he brought his fingers to his protruding tongue, licking it up as if it were the meaning of life itself with a moan to beat all. He cared not about how the tail had fallen stationary inside his heat. All he wanted at the moment was to drown in the rivers of cum that sheka was now cleaning from his cheeks with his own tongue.

_::Sheka you taste __**amazing**__.::_ harry slurred out, drunk off of the adrenaline, hormones and lust that sped through his system. The basilisk growled as he forced his tongue into harrys mouth again, almost desperate to feel those flushing cheeks cave around it once more as he began to move the tail inside him.

Neither wanted to go any further than this; but both were screaming for more. It was the glorious feeling; thier two of their bodies entwined together, one human, one beast that made them wonder what sort of sensation could possibly be any more mind numbingly _intense_, but at the same time knowing deep down that this was only a fraction of what they could feel. Perhaps it was the fear of the unknown that kept them where they were. Or maybe it was simply content, but all that ended when their eyes connected for the first time since they began for if there had been any sanity in the eyes of the two slytherins before, it vanished without a trace.

Green met yellow, and some spark of ingenuity and mischief passed between them and with a single fluid motion, harry's thighs closed around Sheka's two throbbing erections and squeezed them around his own as he thrust forward.

_::Nahh fuck! Oh gods __**sheka! **__nahh YES! FUCK! yes, Yes, __**YES**__!::_ harrys hands clawed at whatever they could as the strength of his own hips, and the force of the tail that was shoving itself in and out of his now, well-prepared arse hole, venturing deeper with every movement.

Harry was damn overwhelmed by this; the senseless rutting and pounding and thrusting against each other, the strings of language that even he had no clue how to piece together to make sense, the fact that his rock hard member was now trapped between too equally hard appendages that were leaking pre cum over his legs just for _him_. It happened all too fast for him, over much too quickly for his inexperienced cock, and within minuets he came in a gurgling cry between his two new favourite parts of sheka's scaly body that from the feel of it, was more muscular than anything a human could offer. A few moments of ecstasy, a split second of exhaustion, and he was ready to go again, even harder than before

All thoughts of method had been tossed to the wind, this was no longer simple consummation, no longer just lovemaking, this had turned into straight out _fucking_ and they weren't going to stop until they passed out.

The screams and shrieks of his Carus never ceased to send chills down Sheka's spine. Combine that with the endless friction between the three lengths and the splash of wetness over the sensitive flesh of his nether regions when harry came, crying out his name at the top of his lungs and the serpents body was overcome with an insane need to impale that delicious arse with every inch he could fit inside without injuring him...too much.

Harry's eyes glimmered and as if sensing his Amente's needs, reached back and forcefully ripped the tip of his tail from inside him with a whine of discomfort.

_::nahhh! Ahh Sheka, I'm ready.::_ he exhaled and jumped off of his lover to the ground, not predicting the jelly like state of his legs and stumbled onto his hands and knees, unintentionally giving Sheka a perfect view as he crawled over to the nearest tree and braced himself against it with one hand. A small flash of confusion shone behind those golden eyes, wondering why on earth harry was holding himself up against the trunk of the juniper. That is, until Harry reached behind himself sliding his own fingers inside of that tight puckered hole and spread it wide open while sending him an over the shoulder glance that screamed to him something so _provocative,_ so _erotic_, so _intoxicatingly __**sinfull**_ that it transcended any hope of description and brought the power of literature to its very _knees_.

_::Sheka...please...::_Harry's lower lip protruded as he begged. _::Shove them into me...make me scream for you...:: _Harry wondered if he was going to far with his "innocently masochistic" act, but in all honestly he really_ did_ want to scream, to be fucked until his prostate _bruised_, and to feel himself be torn apart from the inside until Sheka's cum turned pink with his blood.

He got his answer real quick, when he was pressed into from behind as the monstrous body of his Amente wrapped around his own, threw him onto his back and in a single thrust drove both of his cocks through the ring and into the wet, throbbing heat that was harry.

Raven hair flipped through the air when his head snapped back violently, and if Sheka had thought the look his Carus had given him to draw him in had been irresistable, this one beat it into a bloody pulp when it all but drove him over the edge. Harry's eyes had rolled halfway back into his skull as his jaws locked open in the greatest, most pleasurable ecstatic scream of rapture he had ever had the privilege of witnessing.

Never before had he ever thought about the meaning of the universe, or such stupid things of the like, but when Harry's arse spread for his two lengths, sucking them in like his mouth had only an hour or so ago (or had it been seconds...or days? He didn't care, all he knew was the incredible squeezing pressure that was engulfing his entire body with every time he impaled his Mate.) the first coherent thought that passed through his mind was that this mind blowing, stupefying _insanity _was the sole meaning of existence on this planet.

Harry's ability to think however had melted through his body and plummeted to his cock until it was pulsating with agonising enthusiasm. The tearing, ripping pain shot electric pleasure through his nerves like a rythmatic lightning storm, his entire body a slave to the excruciating pain that had fused seamlessly to the all consuming pleasure that burst in the form of stars behind his eyes. His mouth was running, but he had no idea what he was saying, or how deeply it was affecting his poor mate who was forced to listen and endure something similar to- _::Nahh ahh ahh Sh- ahhn oh gods yes! Harder! Harder! Hurt me! Fuck me __**harder**__,_ **Sheka**_! hurt me! __**For the love of God**__, __**HURT MEEE**__!::_

He was all to willing to comply and sped up his pace, though never letting his thrusts do anything but grow harsher, and more brutal with every passing second, even more so when harry began rocking his hips back and forth, meeting him with a deafening scream every time he was impaled. Two legs wrapped around him along with harrys arms as his back practically bent in half. At this point the only parts of harry that were touch the ground were quite literally, the back of his head and his hips. Together the two rocked back and forth on the ground in violent, spastic thrusts against each other, nither wanting to give in, nor hold back from the sensation that was slowly pooling in the pit of their stomachs once more. Harry felt his insides being stretched to their limits as he felt the two heads almost...grow inside of him and the ridges that protruded from the two pounding erections inside him rubbed endlessly against his inner walls, scraping against his prostate, sending jolt,after jolt of merlin knows what it was through his body, making him scream all the louder as his ball sack finally tightened completely.

Sheka was feeling it as well. It was strange, and different, but it still felt oh so fucking goo-oh shit! what was tha-

_**::OH GODS HA-AHHH HARRY!::**_ screw whatever had come before, THIS was...just...the most deep, all consuming extraordinary thing he had ever felt in his LIFE! His entire body was engulfed in the hottest of the fires of _HELL_ and as he spilled himself into harry, he was sure of only one thing. He would _NEVER_ quite recover from this.

_**::AHHHHHNN AHH SHEKAAA!::**_ Harry could actually FEEL it; he never thought about it before now, and he was too enthralled to truly_ think_ at all. But it would take one of the most powerful numbing charms known to wizard kind not to notice how Sheka's seed splashed inside him in endless jets of sticky, white hot _Nervana_; and that sensation, in unison with the agony of those cocks impaling him and the glorious friction resulting from it sent harry over the edge in a way he never guessed was possible. Harry had _never _orgasmed before that moment; not like _this!_ It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, with his cum bursting out of his manhood so hard, so fast, and so thick that it not only gave him the most indescribably electric pleasure, but sent shock waves of torture through his hips as they jerked and twitched uncontrollably, as if his body were desperate to cleanse itself of every last ounce of semen he had, and it felt as if that's exactly what was happening as their never ending screams continued long into the night.

Whooo! HAPPY FATHERS DAY **SHEKA**! xD CAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE ONE!

Sooo what do ya think? Worth the wait? Im telling you, now that I finally dished out the first lemon you can bet your sexy little asses ima swamp you with them to no end. The plottyness shal not end! But the porn shal become the biggest part! FEED UPPON MY MAD SLASHY SKILLS!

Okay in all honesty I know I could have done better. I pulled this outa my ass in three hours so im going to be rewriting this chappy and posting it again when I give you my next update.

Lulz Rons FINALLY out of the closet! STICK THAT UP UR ASS AND FUCK IT YA' BARMEY REDHEAD! XD

heh and by "that" I mean nevilles smexy ass cock. Who wants a slash chapter dedicated to them? Leave a comment in the revews telling me. Heehee did you spot the hinty hint of Slupin? Heehee squint if u didnt cause thats gonna get a bit more involved into the plot.

And dumbles...im gonna go out on a limb here and MAYBE give him a lovey dovey hubby. O.o wow xD I sounded really retarded right there. Hah but Im allowed to cause Im autistic. XD (O).(O) no srsly. I really am autistic. Cant you immagine? XD it seems all the best writers and artists have ADD ADHD and some form of autism. And I have ALL THREE! WOOOOOT GAY PRIDE! wow can u tell im hyper? XD if u cant you LOST THE GAME! Ahahahaha! ahahahaha! XD XD AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **twitch twitch **

am I scary or what?

C}8 MUSTACHE FACE!


	9. Sexual Deviant's and Matchmaking Bumbleb

Disclaimer: I do not own anythin

Chapter 8- Sexual Deviant's and Matchmaking Bumblebees

Sheka's thoughts were slow and sluggish when he finally allowed the melody of the morning lark to arouse him from his slumber, his golden eyes animating with renewed consciousness. Beside him, with his arm bend under head as a makeshift pillow, a soft blush over his cheeks, and spots of sunlight shifting with the breeze over his petite form was Harry; aglow with the aftermath of their night together.

The serpent sighed with content, his breath making the soft, feathery strands of ebony flutter over his Carus' eyes, exposing long and slightly feminine eyelashes that seemed to flutter on their own.

He had never quite been given opportunity to look this closely before, but now that he had taken the time, he could see every last detail that was harry, from the hint of orient in the shape of his eyes to the soft, almost flawless skin of his legs. He was the image of perfection in those Slytherin eyes; none could compare, nor come relatively close to his personal slice of Eden.

He reached over Harry's shoulder with his tail, just barely brushing it over his cheek in order to stir him from his slumber. Nothing, not even a twitch. His Carus was out like a light. Slit eyes twinkled endearingly, and Sheka slithered over to the stream that had been their clean up before falling asleep and dipped his head into it, filling his mouth with the freezing cold water and made his way back to harry, an evil glimmer behind his eyes as he reared up and spat it out over harry's form.

harry was instantly on his feet (_::shit thats cold!::)_; his soaked mop of hair covered his eyes, his lip protruding in a pout when Sheka's booming laughter shook through the trees

_::Calm down Carus.::_ he pulled harry against him with his tail and soft velvet connected with smooth scales.

:_:Mnnn that wasn't nice, Sheka.:: _harry said nuzzling his cheek against his mates cheek.

_::But I more than made up for it, right?:: _Harry hummed out in soft laughter before pushing sheka's head backward when he felt the snake relax, propelling him into the water.

_::Heehee, i'd say its even.::_ harry stepped into the pool of water and waded over to sheka, climbing up his torso and wrapped his arms around shekas neck, nuzzling under his chin before kissing his nose.:_:Nnn I love you so much.::_

:_:I love u too, Carus.:: _he whispered back, _::More than words can say.::_ harry lifted his head up and smiled, gazing directly into sheka's eyes. In the name of all that is magical there was nothing more beautiful to him than those gorgeous green eyes.

_::Shouldn't we get back to the Castle?::_ harry asked snuggling into him. _::We have classes; and Anwen will want to see my "progress".::_ sheka rolled his eyes and lifted them both from the pond as harry climbed onto the back of his neck, nuzzling him inscessently.

_::Heh, if I didn't know better, I would think you wanted me to impregnante you on our first time.::_

_::Not on your life.:: _harry smacked him playfully. _::I am not ready to be a mommy or a daddy or whatever the hell they call a male childbirth...person.::_ he finished lamely, not knowing quite how to phrase it.

_::What makes you say that?::_ Sheka inquired as he began towards Hogwarts. _::I think you'd be a wonderful father.::_

_::I dunno...::_harry draped his arms over the giant snakes head and sighed.:_:I suppose I just don't want to have to worry about having babies before voldemort is gone...i'm terrified that if I have them now, one of us may not be there...maybe even both...::_ Harry was stunned to find himself tearing up at the thought of their snaklings growing up without parents...like his Amente had, and unconsciously his arms tightened around shekas neck, tears threatening to spill.

_::Not to worry Carus.:: _he reared up gently, sliding harry down his back as he curled around to rub harries cheek with his own. Harry only sniffed, throwing his arms around sheka. _::Shhhh dont cry Harry, love...our children will be fine.::_

_::H-how d-do you kn-now?:: _harry wept irrationally. :_:What if-::_

_::shh harry please...please don't become so upset...we haven't even had them yet::_ Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes, assisted by sheka's tongue, which licked up a stray tear. Harry choked out a giggle.

_::Heh dont.::_ he smiled softly._ ::That tickles.::_

_::oh really?::_

_::Heehee. Yes, r- ...sheka?:_: said basilisk smirked, and closed in.

_::Niuuuuuuuu!:: _

"Do mine eyes deceive me?" Baize was all smiles when the Slytherin king walked into his dorm bedroom, shirtless, ruffled and looking as if he had just spent the night rolling in the grass by the stained state of his pants. Draco and Vincent both popped their heads out from their emerald bed curtains curiously, though Malfoy's expression was one of tired boredom. Sheka smirked and strutted in, head held even higher, showing off the hickies he was sporting under his jawline and chest as if they were badges.

"Potty finally put out, eh Rodrego?" flint snickered stepping out of the bathroom. Sheka nodded and stripped down to his boxers, tossing his ruined pants into the small fireplace.

"Well?" Crabbe sat up and leaned on his hand. "How'd he taste?"

"That my friend, is none of your business." Sheka sneered as he conjured one of his day shirts.

"You cant possibly be holding out on us!" Blaze half exclaimed in mock disbelief. "I as your surrogate brother have a right to know what evil things that horrid Gryffindor boy has done to you!"

"Give it a rest Blaze." Malfoy chastised, internally smirking. "If Slang didn't take the time to make up a story to go with his ruse then that is his fault entirely."

"On the contrary, Malfoy," the serpent gave him a sideways glance, lifting a superior eyebrow. "You boast of you're midnight excursions quite often, yet I have never seen evidence."

"I have the decency to clean up." Malfoy defended coolly.

"You miss understand, my friend." was the reply. "I have never seen hide nor hair of any homosexual relations in your life. So I simply cannot believe you."

"oooohhh." Crabbe said juveniley.

"You going to take that, Malfoy?" flint laughed, making said blonds face go rigid and menacing.

"I told you I am not gay! How is that so hard to fathom?" Draco crossed his arms frustratedly.

"_Pansy_ does not count as a woman, Draco." Sheka threw out knowingly. "She may have womanly _parts _but its the tent in her skirt that counts." Draco paled.

"Well i-"

"Just stop while you are ahead, Draco."said Balize. "Slang come on!" the quarter veela sat down and attempted to hide his glowering pout.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said N-"

"Don't try to get out of it Slang, you know you want to." he earned himself yet another smirk from his "big bro".

"...this doesn't get out?"

"Not to a soul." Flint assured. Sheka appeared to think for several moments, before looking back at them with a feral grin.

"Well first-"

"Harry this is just...wow." Hermione smiled and hugged him. "You and Slang finally took it to the next level?" Harry blushed and looked to the side, Ron, and Neville just grinned like idiots.

"Well...actually...we kind of...well. Remember how Anwen was hinting about some big plan she was putting together?"

"The one where she looked as if she wanted to scream out to the world?" Ron asked.

"Yes, well." harry's face burned with embarrassment and told them what had happened. Including Remus' involvement.

"No!" Hermione had interjected when he told her of his brutality. "How could he have- no!"

"Its true Hermione." harry said, face downcast. "You should have heard some of the things he said during their fight...I can't even repeat them. They were so _horrid_."

"Harry! How could you think Remus would be that way?" she argued. "It must have been so-"

"do you think an entire congregation of magical creatures could slip up like that, Mione?" harry threw back. "Think about it." the girl glared at him, still refusing to believe him.

"How could you _not_ trust harry?" Ron asked, sending a glare towards his ex girlfriend. "You know how possessive and violent he gets sometimes. He's a werewolf after all."

"That's the most stereotypical thing I've ever-"

"Mione stop." Neville said firmly. "It may not make them particularity dangerous unless they chose to be, but its not like Remus' never acted all wolfy before. Look at your third year, or the Ministry incident two years ago."

"But that's no reason to-"

"Mione SHUT UP!" Ron shouted angrily, seeing Harry's distressed face. How could she not see her defence of Remus was upsetting him? She was usually so sensitive! What was up?

Hermione froze, astounded, and saw Ron jerk his head over to her friend, who was holding his knees to his chest and staring at the floor emptily. Her heart practically broke.

"Harry I'm...I'm _so_ sorry..." she said, barely above a whisper. "I'm just...I..."

"Its alright, Mione." harry muttered. "You weren't ther-"

"No, that...there is _no_ excuse for acting like that. I trust you...its just hard to believe is all." harry nodded, and there were several long minutes of silence before Neville decided to lighten the mood.

"So how are you going to break this to the School harry?" he asked with a grin. "All the fangirls will be in tears when they hear that your married now." Harry's face brightened considerably.

"Heh. Only you guys know the real story...everyone but the Slytherins will think it was just a night of fluffiness."

"Everyone but the Slytherins?" Nev asked.

"Well you don't expect the slimy bastards to be satisfied with anything less than a scandal do you?" Ron snickered.

"Hey my hubby is the _slimiest_ of those 'bastards' Ronald." Harry poked him, _hard_.

"But he's right you know." Hermione said. "I hate to admit my own stereotypical opinion but do you think they'll settle for a sappy love story from their 'leader'?" harry only smirked.

"We kind of figured that." he said as he flopped down on the bed. "So he's just telling them the whole truth...concerning the sex."

"Why the truth?" Ron asked. "They wouldn't be interested in a night of soft lovemaking, harry." he was surprised to see harry lift a mischievous eyebrow.

"My dear Ronald, who said _anything_ about _soft_?"

"Damn!" flint exclaimed when Sheka had finished telling his tale. "You make him sound like a complete _freak _between the sheets!"

"Or a cock whore." Malfoy hissed in disgust. "Though it doesn't surprise me that Potter would be such a bloody cum dump."

"Hey!" yellow eyes glared in real anger. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about, Tranny-boy!"

"I call them like I see them." Malfoy said, unaffected. Sheka's eye twitched, but he kept his face collected and neutral, keeping to the image he had set.

"It takes one to know one, my dear Draco." and he slinked out of the room.

"...Bastard."

Dumbledor frowned as he peered over his steepled fingers at nothing in particular. His eyes, famous for their gentile grandfatherly twinkle were, at the moment, hard, harsh and cold. Before returning to his dorm three mornings ago, the newlyweds had paid him a visit, Harry asking if Remus had recovered, Sheka looking as if he hoped he had died.

He had been, for one, astounded when he had discovered the reason behind the man's extensive injuries. Remus had fooled him quite well, into thinking that he thought of harry as the son he openly treated him as. Everything he had done, from the hugging, to the private coaching, to the affectionate glances here and there; it had all been for reasons of an entirely different nature.

Fawks had informed him shortly before their arrival. But seeing Harry's face when he told him of the man being transferred to St. Mungo's had him wishing to apparate over and finish his old student off himself. Harry...he was such a loving, kind, forgiving soul. To think he still cared for Remus after finding out...it angered him; but at the same time, amazed him.

Love may not be the real "power the dark lord knows not", but by Morgana Le Fey it was the biggest contributing factor harry had. Everyone he met who did not openly accept Voldemort as their lord was drawn in like bees to honey. His sweet, but fiery nature, his kindness, his- Albus chuckled- hero complex; all of it made him simply _impossible_ to dislike. Even Severus, who had despised him with every fiber of his being at first, now only kept up his sneering faces and sharp words for his own image. But Albus did not miss the hint of a twinkle, not much unlike his own, when Severus watched harry interact throughout the school. Even his bitter cousin, Dudley had come around.

That was his _real_ power; his ability to rope in almost _anyone_ into his circle of friends and family. His ways of persuasion through the passion and zeal that he always put forth for the protection of his precious people? Voldemort couldn't compare. He had only his methods of intimidation, but even that could not hold support forever. Soon his followers would tire of the torture and constant fear, and their want for freedom would tower over it, bringing them into the light, or at least the grey.

But now...now Dumbledor had to put his foot down. He could not allow Lupin to destroy the child from the inside out with his sick obsession for reliving his past. At least Sirius had at times, admitted to thinking of harry as his old friend. Perhaps it was not open or blunt; but when push came to shove he would say it in his own way.

Remus however...what he was doing was purely disgusting. For one, he was Harry's only father figure. He had made himself that on purpose. How did he think the boy would have reacted had he found out.? Or worse, if Sheka had lost the battle. Not only would he be bound by the laws of magic to endure a forced marriage,harry would have hated him for taking the person he loved most away, and even more so for the fat he had attempted to take his place. Not to mention such a union would be rape in his mind. The magical community would not have considered it so...but that was irrelevant to what harry would have felt. It would have broken him.

Thankfully this was not the case. But the intentions had been enough. He as a human, thus having no rights to legally intervene; could not keep him away from harry. Not even Fawks, who was the Head of the Councilli de Creaturei could do that. But he could..._arrange_ something.

Seeing Severus interact with Remus had definitely given him ideas. Lupin only thought of the man as a friend, that much was evident. But even a close friend did not refuse sleep in order to be at his companions side for three days until said man awoke from a magically induced healing coma.

Ron and Neville had not been too hard to put together with the help of his favourite bushy haired student. These two would pose as a much more challenging couple...and for this he would need the help of a certain motherly redhead.

_**Extra:**_

"In the name of _Salazar_," Draco was sitting in his bed, knees up to his chest, hands grasping fist fulls of his hair as his bloodshot, teary eyes stared at absolutely nothing in particular. " make it _STOP_!"

What could cause our favorite little snarky Snape junior to become so traumatised? Could it be a hair product malfunction? Could he have finally snapped under the pressure of being so perfectly beautiful?

"AHH AHH OH GODS YES! OH SLANG! HIT ME HARDER! FUCK YES,_YES_,_**YES**_! OOOHHHH!"

"YEAH YOU LIKE THAT DONT YOU BITCH? YOU LIKE IT IN THE ASS DONT YA'?"

"YES! OH SLANG YOU FUCK ME SO GOOOD!"

"SCREAM FOR MY YOU DAMN SLUT!"

"AHH SLANG PLEASE! PLEASE OH MERLIN HARDER! HARDER! HARDER PLEASE!"

"HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT MY COCK, HARRY? HOW MUCH?"

"SO MUCH! SO SO MUCH! OH GODS! FUCK THIS LITTLE WHORE UNTILL HE CANT TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR CUM!"

"OH GODS! SAY IT AGAIN HARRY! TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE!"

"AHHHH AHH YOUR WHORE SHEKA! IM YOUR LITTLE COCK WHORE!"

The entire Slytherin dormitory echoed with the screams of the two overzealous lovers as they continued on like they had done for the past several hours. If their cries and roars of ecstasy wasn't enough to convince how much of a slut the golden boy was for their leader's cock, the vibrating floor of the common room as the two went at it below _definitely_ _did_.

And it was driving Malfoy to the brink of insanity. Unlike the rest of his house, who had left within minutes of Rodrego pulling a blushing, seemingly innocent harry into his bedroom; Draco had refused to be driven out and had stubbornly stuck into his favorite leather seat, enduring. But _no more_!

With heavily stomping feet, Draco gathered every ounce of courage that he had and made his way down the steps in order to end this madness and finally have some peace and quiet.

_::mnn sheka, I love u so much.::_ harry hissed softly into the ear of his lover, having cast a silence spell around them long ago. Two bodies one human, one serpentine were tangled in each other as they basked in their orgasmic afterglow.

_::I love u too harry.:: _sheka purred nuzzling his head under Harry's neck, his body a mere quarter of his usual length. _::mnn heh. We have to thank Hermione for that lovely invention of hers.::_

Said "invention" was lying under Sheka's bed, blasting a magically recorded episode of mindless fucking they had pulled out of their arses on a whim. The now golden quartet and Sheka had been laughing uncontrollably as hermione captured their voices on the spelled tape recorder (shielded to resist the electronic resistant charms on the school grounds) and had lengthened it to a full six hours of screams, panting, pausing, and then more of the endless dirty talk. It had been quite effective for their cover.

_::sure...::_ harry said as he snuggled closer. _::after my nap. ::_ Sheka rolled his eyes and nipped at his neck.

_::You have been taking more naps lately than I think I've ever seen any human past the age of three.::_

_::But i'm __**tired**__!::_ harry pouted unhappily._ ::I can't help i-mn!:: _his mouth was suddenly shut tight by shekas tail when there there was a soft pounding coming from above.

_::Harry __**quick**__! Hands and knees!::_ he hissed shifting to his human form.

:_:But sh-::_

_::It might be malfoy!:: _harry squeaked and was under Sheka in an instant, muttering a soft "finite!" as his husband entered him from behind. There was not even a pause between them and the recording to alert Draco of their facade.

**Boom! **With a crash, Malfoys foot connected with the door and threw it open, as he stormed in, furry written all over his face.

"THATS ENO-" the two lovers both stopped and stared at him from where they were positioned on the bed; harry face first into the mattress and covered in a sheen of sweat, and Slang who was still buried to the hilt in his behind. Both wore faces that could only be portrayed as murderous; though as opposed to a simple "get out and we'll discuss this later" type glare from his dorm mate, the golden boy, who was suddenly looking more like the second coming of You Know Who (which was amazing considering he still had a dick _shoved up his arse._) began screaming obscenities at him as the poor traumatized blonde ran out covering his now burning eye-sockets slamming the door behind him.

Harry sighed and shuddered as Sheka pulled out of him with an appologetic look.

_::How anyone could stand having a prick that shape inside them is __**beyond me**__!:: _Harry spat with a full body twitch.

_think of that Thanksgiving episode in season seven of Friends after Monica kisses her ex boyfreinds son. cause I cant think of how to describe that, sorry ]: _

_::Next time, we just put up a camouflage spell.::_ sheka nodded in agreement, equally green in the face.

_::I will __**gladly**__ comply to that.:: _

yay! draco is scarred for life! and harrys "twitch" lolz hows **that** as an obscure refference? hmm I like how dumbles is turning out^^. im tired of all the dumbledor bashing after doing it so much in my own stories. i much prefer the happy go lucky albiet STILL meddling old coot version of him. hope u liked the omake^^. tell me if u want more of those. i got a million of 'em

I'm sorry about the art contest. but so far i think only three ppl have submitted anything, so until i get more the deadline is indefinate. see the "notice" chapter.

okay so the next update im going to try and have up within the next two weeks. im gonna start putting voldy in the mix a bit more and do some plot thickening. as for harrys eggyz. when should i do it? im not sure weather to get him preggers before or after the super mega ultra battle chappy that im already working on. just a notice, when it goes up (which albiet wont be for _**at least**_ 3 good sized chapters) im gonna have a sound track for it. i have one for every chapter, but i know how annoying it is to see "track one" "track two" "track three" between parts so if you want the musical background for them, send me a pm and ill give you the link and the "playlist guide" telling u when to switch to the next track.

yeah. can u tell im bored out of my whits? xD back to the main topic though. harrys babeez. what should harry look like while hes pregnant? i wanted to make him naga, so he could carry the eggs. but the more i think of it, that just makes no sense cause harys not part naga, hes just...basilisky. so yeah. thats gonna be changed in the chappy i mentioned that in.

so what should he be? it can be anything. a creature that already exists or one you made up. send me your suggestions and ill post them in a pole before then next chapter is posted.

id like most of the suggestions thrown at me within the next three days. that way i can get started right away.

thankies for ur time^^ and read on my freaky darlings.


	10. Letters, Beetles and Traitorous Bastards

Chapter 9- Letters, Beetles and Traitorous Bastards

It was finally time, he decided as he made his way to the DADA classroom. Harry's eyes were focused and determined. Remus had returned to Hogwarts after three long weeks in St. Mungo's, and class would resume with him as the professor tomorrow morning. He had to confront his godfather, or he would never be able to really accept what he'd done.

Contrary to what Sheka and the others thought. He had indeed not forgiven lupin; not in the least. In fact, under his hurt and traumatised exterior, his contempt had been festering like an infected wound. Albeit, when he had let Remus live, he had been more shocked and confused than angry. He felt the fool for allowing him to live...but somehow very glad he had. He was still so attached to the man. He was his only living father figure, and the deepest depths of his heart wanted dearly to forgive him, so he could move on and Remus could find himself someone he could actually be with. Someone whom he could love like he had apparently loved him, maybe even still did.

He had not told Sheka of this. That he felt would have been counterproductive and stupid. Sheka was a violent and possessive husband. He loved his Amente for that, it was just a part of his charm. But hell if it didn't get in the way of what he felt he needed to do right now. Harry saw sure that if he just talked to Remus, he would be able to let go of his half hearted contempt and the other would understand and leave him be...and everything would go back to ...well more normal than things are usually.

'well' he thought taking a deep breath and knocking on the door to his private quarters within the classroom. 'here goes nothing.' about three seconds went by until the door opened, showing the now much more heavily scarred, yet...somehow just as welcoming face he was used to.

"Harry?" he muttered, his smile shrinking considerably into a guilt ridden grimace. "wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, eyes darting from him to the hall surrounding. "I thought ..." he trailed off.

"I...wanted to talk." harry looked up at him and did his best attempt at a reasuring expression. "You know...about what happened." he bit his lip and looked to the side. "Can I come in?"

"oh!"

Lupin's lips upturned again and he stepped aside. "Sure. I was about to put on some tea anyhow." harry beamed and he walked in revelling in the familiar scent of dragons blood incense and witch hazel that was typical of the office when Remus was occupying it. Sure enough, just like the wolf had said, there was a boiling kettle over the fireplace. Remus had always been old fashioned, and preferred fire brewed tea to instant; the norm with most wizard kind these days. Harry had to agree with his opinion, the fire brewed was far more rich than the charm brewed tea he usually drank.

"What did you wish to talk about, harry?" Remus asked when the boy sat down at the ratty, but comfortable armchair. Harry decided to be straight and to the point as was best with things like this.

"Why did you lie to me?" the older man looked down at his feet as he poured two cups of tea, setting them on the round coffee table.

"I'm not sure if I can answer that harry..." he said softly, setting himself down opposite the boy. "I'm not even sure myself. I suppose I was afraid of rejection." his eyes stung with the pain of his own words. "I loved you...I still do. But I was positive that if I told you outright you would have thought me to be some sort of lecher." a snort sounded out in the back of his mind.

'Yes. Always the considerate one aren't you Remus?' it purred mockingly. 'always there to care for your loved ones, never asking for anything in return. Never getting anything back for your efforts.'

"I still wish you would have been honest with me." Harry scowled ignoring the tea that was offered. "it would have saved the three of us a lot of grief."

"I know that...and I regret what I did." Remus' brow twitched noticeably, and Harry wondered what he was thinking for his expression to portray something so different than his tone.

'You regret _nothing_ you, filthy_ liar_!' came the growl. 'I can see everything you feel Remus. You want him _still_, you want to leap over this table and slam into his pretty arse despite _everything_.'

'Shut up! I do _not_! I care for Harry more than tha-'

'Oh but you do Remus. I am you. You are me. We are but one being and your desires are mine; and right now we want nothing more than to claim him. The council had no right to let Slytherin have him!'

"I wish I could take it back." Harry's eyes softened at the remorse in his tone. Remus hadn't changed at all. He was still the same person...though perhaps a bit less invasive with his body language. Harry, looking back, could now recognise those brief moments where Remus had carefully and discreetly overstepped the boundaries of paternal love. A touch to the shoulder that lasted a split second too long, a hug that became a light grope to the small of his back, a kiss to the forehead where a small intake of breath could be heard, as if his scent was being taken in, even the way Remus had looked at him; none of that remained, and harry knew everything would be fine.

"Well...you cant take it back." he said with and understanding smile. "But you can always try and make up for it. Maybe apologising to Sheka would be a good start."

'look at the way his eyes glow when he talks of that despicable serpent! He should be like that for you! All he needs is to be shown how much better for him you are!'

'no! He's _happy _with sheka! I cant-'

'Stop trying to convince yourself to let go, Remus! It's not going to happen! He is your _mate_! Not that infernal sewer worm's! _yours_! You claimed him long ago, and no amount of ritual ashes painted on his face will be able to change that! Take him! _Take him __**now**_!'

"Remus are you okay?" harry noticed how much pain his godfather seemed to be in. Either his wounds were still hurting him, or this talk must be very stressful on him...maybe he should have waited. "Remus?" he reached out to touch the man's hand as a comforting gesture, but when his fingertips brushed over the rough calloused skin a feral snarl reached his ears and he found himself being slammed into the wall face first.

Hot breath tingled the skin of Harry's neck as he struggled against the hand that held his right arm behind him by the wrist, his other pinned between his chest and the wall as a rough wet tongue slid over his flesh making his hair stand on end.

"Remus!" he gasped, not wanting to believe what was happening. "What are you doing! Let g-ah!" his protests were interrupted by two sharp canines sinking into his shoulder, that same tongue swirling over the wound in attempt to sooth it and calm down the boy in his arms.

"Not until you're mine, Prongslett." he purred, inching his hand under Harry's shirt shivering at the sensations of the boys struggling against his now prominent erection. "I wont give up until you're in my bed, screaming my name like you screamed his."

"Remus!" harry shouted pushing away from the wall and throwing him off. The werewolf stumbled back and barred his teeth as harry reached up to clutch his throbbing shoulder. "What's gotten into you!"

"You are my _mate_!" Remus shouted, sounding angry and hurt. "How hard is that for you to accept, harry?" he made towards his frightened godson. "How long do I have to wait until you see that?" Harry backed away, furious and disgusted with his words.

"You don't wait _at all_ Remus!" he hissed back. "I don't _love _you! I don't _want _you!" Remus's eyes darkened and harry watched as hazel flowed into gold. This wasn't Remus, he realised. This was _Moony_. This was feral, unadulterated _lust_ and it was making the venom in Harry's blood scream at him to _get out_ and _get out __**now**_!

Remus lunged at him, barely missing his target when harry threw open the door and leaped off of the stairs, landing awkwardly on one foot. Shit bad idea! Pain shot up his leg as he stood up and attempted a sprint to the door only 20 feet away; but just as he reached the knob a clawed hand closed around his neck and flung him into the desk behind him, pinning his head down into the cold wood as he screamed for help just nanoseconds after a silencing spell was uttered, wand pointed at his throat, he couldn't make any noise...nobody would hear him...

'oh gods! No! No! Remus! Please no! Don't touch me there!' he begged as he was lifted against the man's chest, fingers caressing his nipple under his shirt in a horridly affectionate manner. Teeth bit, and nibbled over his neck and shoulders, suckling at the indented skin as fingers reached up and parted his lips, forcing his mouth open to stroke his tongue and he screamed all the more, his throat hoarse despite the significant lack of sound. 'Stop! Gods, please stop! No!'

"Can you feel it harry?" growled the deep and nastily husky voice of his former father figure, making him shudder. "Can you feel how perfect we are? Look at how well we align..." Harry's wide, terrified eyes welled up with tears when he felt the wolves erection meet his arse, just over his entrance. 'No! he cant! He cant do this! Remus you-ahhh no! Let go of it! Don't!'

He struggled with everything he had, crying out begging him over and over to stop, completely forgetting his silence as he bit down as hard as he could on those fingers in his mouth. But he gained no resistance, only the taste of that foul creatures blood as it burned his throat.

"You'll get used to it Harry." said the man as he stroked Harry's limp cock. "Soon you wont be able to keep this down. I'll take away that willpower, that _disgusting_ loyalty you have to that _snake_. I'll have you _begging _for my touch before you leave this room."

Harry's tears flowed out endlessly when he heard the unzipping of pants and his own were being tugged at gently. He couldn't let this happen! He couldn't betray Sheka! Not even like this! But no matter how hard he struggled, the grip Remus had on his body refused to fade in the slightest. He was so much stronger...he had no hope of escape...all because he had to be stupid and try and talk it out with a damned_ werewolf_!

"I love you, harry." Remus purred and pressed harry into the desk, pinning his hands to his own head with one arm, and took his right hip in the other. Bloodshot green eyes snapped open in horror, betrayal and agony when he was penetrated at the same moment that lecherous fingertips brushed over the tattoo on his hip.

Something irrupted within him at that moment. He didn't know what it was, or where it came from, but in an instant, all of his fear, all of his pain, everything he felt melded into a boiling mass of savage fury that burned from his mind through his heart and into the depths of his very soul. In what, to the rest of the world seemed like a split second, several millennia passed behind the eyes of the boy who was no longer trembling in fear. His stance shifted, face contorted, eyes no longer that of the child he was, now swarming with rampant insanity that shook the very foundations of logic, and without warning Remus was flung away by a shock wave of magic.

Dumbledore looked up from the letter in his hands when every alarm in his office went off at the same time and he leaped out of his chair to the foe glass to his left. The blurred outline of what was unmistakeable blood spatter flew over the rounded crystal, just barely allowing the elderly wizard to see a blur of green fire in the shape of two almond shaped orbs. His reaction was immediate and with a sonorous charm he bellowed out to the school.

"PROFESSORS WILL TAKE ALL OF THEIR STURDENTS TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS AT ONCE, AND MEET ME AT THE DEFENCE ROOM WITH WANDS AT THE READY!"

Harry wondered what exactly this feeling was inside him as he watched his assailant's blood pool around him as he licked it off the floor with a shiver of delight. He wondered if he was insane; had Remus' betrayal to him driven him over the edge? He was unsure, all he knew is that this thing no longer deserved to live. He could no longer control his inner wolf, he was a danger not only to himself and his Amente( whom he could sense was heading this way, along with several others), but anyone who got in the creatures way. Remus' instincts had taken over his humanity...just like his sire, Greyback. He couldn't allow this rogue to wreak havoc amongst the wizards. He was no more upset with Remus about the attempt to steal him away than he was with the sheer fact that he had lost a good friend. He felt very little to be honest, very at peace, serine and calm despite the rush of adrenalin. But it was his duty as a part of the council. As he bit down into the werewolves throat, he felt a beam of light hit his face, and he knew that they had arrived. But he had to finish the job.

What harry did not know, was why he suddenly had this magnificent energy welled up inside him, or why he suddenly had been overcome with a new sense of right wrong, and duty. It was as if a whole new section of his mind and magic had been opened up. He was sure to find out soon, so he did not dwell on the "why", but his heart sang praises to whatever had granted his enlightenment before it had been too late.

Absolutely breathtaking. That was the only way Hermione could describe the view from the astronomy tower today. The sun was out, the sky was clear, and the air was crisp and clean; typical of a the first day of Autumn. She had come up here just to finish her astronomy homework when she had been caught up in the beauty of it all, so high up that not a sound could reach her, and she could just bathe in the peace and quiet. Never suspecting that a day like this could have any bad consistences, never predicting something would go horribly awry; no, today was one of those rare, picture perfect da-

"Mione! Mione!" panted an exhausted Seamus finnigan as he collapsed at the top of the stairs. "dumbledore needs you in the Defense classroom!" she spun around to see her fellow Gryffindor's panicked face.

"The headmaster?" she asked, not quite understanding why he had come in such a hurry. "What does he ne-"

"Its harry! Remus came back from St. Mungoes last night! Something happened when harry visited him!" Hermione stumbled from where she sat and cast a floating charm on herself and hopped over the railing, not bothering with the stairs and landed on the second floor, sprinting through the corridor and to where Dumbledore stood outside.

"Headmaster, what happened?" she asked frantically when he came over to her, looking quite vexed. "is harry alright?" Dumbledore bit his lip, something she'd never seen him do and knew that nothing was alright.

"I have to ask you to be silent when we enter, Miss. Granger." he said softly, concern dripping from his tone. "He was quite...well...I shall let you see for yourself."

Hermione walked into the room with Albus where the entire staff was sitting along with Sheka, Anwen, Ron, and Neville. At first she was confused. Where was harry, she didn't see him anywhere. Looking around the room, she observed everyone was looking in the same direction; towards a figure in the window near the professors desk.

The boy's shoulders were hunched over, hand clenched the windowsill, the knuckles white...or at least what showed through the dried, congealed blood that seemed to be thickest under his fingernails. His breathing was soft, almost non-existent. Hermione didn't want to think that this was harry, but as he turned around, there was no denying it.

What surprised her the most though, was not his post blood rage appearance with the dark stains covering his front, even some spatter on his cheeks and lips. What astounded her was the fact that his eyes sparkled when he looked at her. Not with happiness, no. if she had seen happiness she would have thought he'd gone off his head. What she saw was pride..._why?_

"Harry...what...what happened?" She said, barely above a whisper, knowing she would not like whatever answer she was given. Harry looked apologetic a moment but said it with dignity,

"Remus." she gasped, her hands lifting to her lips as silent tears pooled in her eyes.

"You...you..." harry nodded and looked around, seeing the sad faces of all but Sheka and Anwen, who nodded to him in acknowledgement. Sheka was steaming in frustration; Harry had gone to Remus without telling him, and had nearly been _raped_. But he couldn't deny the fact that Harry had every right to do what he did...and it had turned out okay...somewhat

"You killed your own- _you_!" she shouted bringing her hand up and swinging it out, catching harry across the cheek, back handing him with every amount of force she could muster. "You _bastard_!" she cried out before running out.

"Mione! Wait!" Ron called out just as Neville took his hand and stopped him from following her.

Harry's cheek stung, but not as much as her refusal to understand or that she never asked why. Not as much as it pained him to see Severus looking as if his world had ended. He knew the man too well, despite their distance. He knew of Snape's false hatred...he knew of his love for Remus. But he also knew that it was killing the man more to know that his love had been completely unrequited than to know said love was now gone.

He still felt no shame, though. His mind refused to even consider such a feeling in his heart any longer. Sheka stood up and stroked his cheek as Dumbledore sat with Snape and the other staff waiting for an explanation. McGongall was in shock, as was Slughorn and nearly all of the others. The only professor who seemed to understand was Fillius Flitwick. But of course, with his heritage, how could he not?

"Would you please explain your reasons to us, harry?" he asked solemnly from where he sat.

"I'm afraid I cant quite grasp onto what happened, professor." harry said, catching the attention of the others once more. Even Ron could recognise the change in his speech pattern. It was much more mature, and far more articulate. "I had come to visit him in order to create a truce between Remus and my Mate. They had fought fiercely for me at the ceremony last month and I felt the need to somehow bring peace so that my godfather could move on with his life and find someone who could love him back." he sat down, back straight and poised, the stature of someone far beyond Harry's years. "It was a foolish endeavour. But I refused to give up. It resulted in my discovery that Remus no longer existed, not the one who my family had grown up with."

"What do you mean harry?" Ron asked. "He seemed alright before. He's never been a threat, really."

"I'm afraid that's not so, Ron." harry countered mournfully. "Although Severus' ingenious potion was able to tame the beast within him during the full moons, it had no effect on him at any other time. Similar to what happened to Fenrir, his sire; he lost all control of his humanity." he explained with his newly acquired knowledge. "The inner wolf is in a way, the same as the deepest darkest most selfish piece of the werevolve's heart. It takes their ambitions and twists them into obsessions that allow the werewolf to control his or her instincts, beating down their humanity bit by bit.

"Fortunately, most werewolves can resist the temptation. They live with their pack and more often than not, find happiness away from Wizarding kind and come into a mutual peace with their wolf. But because of the wolfs bane potion, Moony was suppressed on the three nights of the month that he would be allowed free reign, thus driving him to fight harder when he was not under it's influence. Not only that, but Remus never came to terms with what he was, constantly fighting his new magic and clinging to the old. He and his wolf were a battle within himself...and today...it finally took him over completely."

Everyone who listened was stunned at his eloquence and understanding of his godfather. It was a wonder Remus had not broken before now. They all, despite his last actions towards harry could see as harry did, and took pity on him. It was not Remus who had hurt harry. It had been the wolf inside him that was the danger.

"I am sorry you were forced to deal with this on your own, harry." Dumbledore said, a self despising aura surrounding him. "I should have trusted Sheka on this and not allowed him to retu-"

"No. headmaster." harry interrupted with a firm glance. "You did what you thought you needed to. You did what you thought was right. I wish I had left well enough alone and allowed Sheka to put him out of his suffering." he sighed and tried to hold back the sadness that threatened to betray him. "But it worked out better this way, I suppose."

"I'm so sorry harry." Neville said as he and Ron both came up to hug their friend as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Dont be..." he sniffed slightly and hugged them back. "its over."

Anwen had suggested the next day to postpone Harry's participation in her Iua ritual in light of Remus' funeral. Harry was torn on weather or not to go. Sheka had let go of his hatred after Harrys explanation. He had known much of that as well, but it had never occurred to him that it was in a sense the wolf, and not Harry's godfather who had challenged him. Even Remus had been somewhat of a victim in all of this. And after a talk with harry, they both decided to go, but not for his recent death, but the death of the man he had once been.

The cloud of sadness lingered for several weeks afterwards, to all of those who had known and loved the man. None but the witnesses of the, for lack of a better word; execution, knew of what he had done. Of course the public had been raging for the story behind his mysterious death, who was the first to send a letter requesting an interview with the witnesses but Rita Skeeter herself.

Everyone had debated on weather or not to accept. Dumbledore had made the final decision with the support of Fawks at his side. They owled a letter of consent to the Daily prophet and had revealed only what had been discussed with the the lady phoenix, demanding once more, the utmost truth.

_**Remus Lupin Murdered! Harry and Co. Mourns Loss of Close Friend.**_

_Remus lupin has long been known for his active efforts in the movement for the rights of werewolves in Wizarding society. Multiple awards have been given to this remarkable man for his efforts and all are well deserved in the eyes of this reporter. But not many ever knew that this poor, though respected man was plagued by inner demons, as are we all. Professor Lupin had taken up the responsibility several years ago of godfather to Harry Potter, the renowned Boy Who Lived and had seemingly been doing an exceptional job as a mentor and father figure. But all was not as it seemed. For at least a decade, the respected werewolf had been under the influence of his feral instincts which had developed into a separate consciousness within his mind. _

"_The inner Wolf is not dangerous under normal circumstances." assured Mr. Potter. "But in the case of my godfather, his paternal feelings for me had been twisted by his feral nature into an obsessive and highly aggressive love. It pains me to know that my godfather was no longer himself by the time we were reunited in my third year and that 'Moony' as Remus called his wolf, had all but taken over."_

_He and his, now, fiance Slang Rodrego (for more details on his relationship with Mr. Rodrego see pg. 19) had been victim to "Moony's" violent advances for several months, one of which ended in both Mr. Rodrego and Remus being fatally injured. Harry's attempt to gain peace between the two several weeks later had ended in fiasco, and had been forced to kill his godfather in self defence._

"_It infuriates me that Dumbledore saw fit to allow the man back into Hogwarts after what happened." (Mr. Rodrego) "However, the Headmaster is very kind and forgiving, sometimes it is best to consider every possible outcome. It is in no way his fault that harry was assaulted. That was a mistake on my own part for not watching over my fiance more carefully, and I am finding it difficult to forgive myself as Harry has urged me to."_

_This reporter was very touched by the affections still held in the hearts of all who knew him. _

"_Remus was a loving, generous person and he hardly ever had a slander to say of anyone." confided an anonymous staff member. "I loved him deeply, more than anyone will ever know. The only regret I have is not telling him. Perhaps if I had, this may never have had to happened. He only wanted his love to be returned...as did I."_

_Although this anonymous provider has threatened death upon the revelation of his identity, this reporter feels obligated to say that she has never born witness to a sight as that person at the funeral last Monday. This reporter has never seen such internal agony and hopes that she will never again bear witness to a soul shattering apparition like that again._

_It is clear that Remus Lupin, despite his faults was loved by all who knew him and this reporter raises her glass in regards to our fallen comrade. May your heart and soul finally find peace Mr. Lupin. You shall be sorely missed._

_R. Skeeter. _

Hermione, when school had resumed after the funeral, had refused to go to her classes, studying and completing all of her work in the silence of her room, never saying a word. Nobody knew exactly what to do about it. It was clear she had cared very much for Remus, but they knew that she would have still gone to her classes had this been what was bothering her. The only hint as to why, was when harry had attempted to ask her out to a Hogsmead trip with himself, Sheka, and the others. He had emerged from the room with a sullen sigh and shook his head, which was now sporting a good sized lump from a heavy book she had thrown at him with a short but very effective "Get Out!"

Eventually she had emerged from her room around the middle of November. But it had been completely against her will, as McGongall had literally dragged her out by her flailing arm and threatened suspension if she did not at least attempt to function normally.

"This is getting ridiculous, Miss Granger! I do not know _what _has gotten into you, but I advise you sort it out and sort it out quickly! I will no longer tolerate your isolation!"

After that, she had been seen on occasion in the halls, but never said a word to anyone. Ron had tried to confront her on her eighth day out but had come back to Neville looking as if he had lost his best friend.

"I don't know what happened, Harry..." he said later on when he had inquired about her. "But when I asked Mione how she had been doing, all she did was ask me about the Potions essay due next week and stormed off." Harry leaned into his hand and drummed on his cheeks inquisitively as Sheka jotted down the last of his notes. This had become a very familiar sight ever since Remus' death.

The change in Harry's personality had turned out to be far more drastic than it had first appeared. Aside from having gained a remarkable knowledge of magical creatures as he had demonstrated that day, he had grown ravenous in his thirst for understanding and was on the constant search for answers. If he did not understand the way someone thought or felt, he would declare them his new puzzle and not stop until they were solved. He had grown to be far more active as well. Every day he would wake up early, full of energy and raring to get the day started. His relationship to Sheka had matured from hopeless devotion to a more affectionate loyalty. They no longer spent every waking hour together and often times harry chose to stay behind from an offered late night romp in the forest for a simple game of chess with Ron, who had found himself actually needing to give his all to checkmate.

Harry had somewhat taken Hermione's place when Ron needed help with his homework. But instead of the constant nagging to get it done himself, or simply doing it for him, harry actually would sit down and talk him through the work. Consequently, Ron's test scores began to improve and Harry found himself spending an hour every day with his friend, catching up on times missed while their work was completed.

His physical presence had changed considerably as well. With each passing day, harry seemed to become more and more serpentine. Although, he still looked exactly the same on the exterior his movements were more fluid, his temper much more even and stable, and his speech had taken on more of a casual purr rather than his previous sketchy vocabulary and slightly hesitant tone. But the most noticeable change in him was the fact that whenever you saw him, he practically glowed. His slightly optimistic point of view was gone, now replaced with a neutral contentment. He was hardly ever seen with a frown on his face and when he was, it was out of irritation or slight anger; never sadness.

You could see it wherever you went whenever he showed up; during class, in the halls, at mealtimes, or over the weekends. But it showed most, when a certain Slytherin king had his arms around him in a loving embrace as they cuddled every night. Weather it was in the Slytherin dorms or Gryffindor common room, nobody who saw them together could deny it. For the first time in his life, harry was _happy._

"I just cant put my finger on it...its always there!" he muttered frustratedly. "I can see it in her eyes. There's something going on...there _was_ something going on before he died that made her react like this..." Harry poked Sheka and purred when a hand began to rub one of his shoulders, totally missing the eye roll sent his way. "she was far more attached to Sirius and that didn't even come close to this." he continued absently, not noticing the smirk Neville was sending sheka's way.

"You spoil him rotten, you know that?" Sheka nodded with a smirk and mouthed "gets me what I want _every_ night." and continued his work, having learned by now to just let harry do his thing when he went into his newly acquired "Sherlock Holms" mode. Ron snorted and poked neville, tilting his head to the side in mockery of his friend as if expecting to be pet.

"You prat!" neville shoved a giggling ron to the side only to be pulled down with him into a pair of wandering arms.

"I'm topping tonight." Ron purred as he rolled over onto neville the two becoming a flailing mass of limbs. Harry looked at them and sighed with a glance to the ceiling and kissed his mate on the cheek, distracted from his current puzzle for the moment.

::How come you never let me top, Amente?:: he asked. Sheka smirked and took Harrys hand in his, kissing the palm before flipping harry around.

::Because your perfectly happy with bottoming.:: he said pushing him back into the table, suckling on his neck. Harry gasped with a violent tremble as sharp teeth sank into his neck and let his eyes close, lifting himself into the now snakelike Sheka.

::mnnn that's why?::

::Yesss.::

Ron and neville both stopped momentarily when they noticed the hissing, not failing to gape in what they knew was sick fascination and lust as they watched the basilisk take harry on the table. Ron gulped lightly when he finally saw why harry loved it so much and whispered into nev's ear behind his hand.

"Would that position even be possible for us?" he was answered with two arms around his neck and a growl in his ear.

"Lets find out."

Harry had been bathing once more in the afterglow of the throws of marital passion, Sheka back in his human form for satiety's purposes. Ron and Neville lay in their own snuggle fest under the sheets of Ron's bed all four being completely and utterly exhausted.

But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and this time was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Potter?"McGongall called as she woefully decided to peak in. "Mr. Po-AHH! PUT SOME CLOTHS ON_ RIGHT NOW_! DEAR MERLIN!" she slammed the door halfway through "ahh!" and shouted the rest through the door as everyone scrambled to clothe themselves.

"The headmaster wishes to see you in his office when you are _decent_ MR. Potter." she said with a huff, walking away as she half covered her eyes in embarrassment, a blush very evident on her hidden cheeks. "Heaven help me if I ever walk into that again..."

"You called for me headma- Mr. Granger?" harry said as he walked through the door, a smiling crinkly old man greeting him from where he stood by Fawk's perch with Mr. Granger, whom he recognised from a photograph.

"Harry Potter?" not a moment passed before Harry's hand had been grasped in a firm handshake. "It's so nice to finally meet you up close."

"Its good to meet you as well, Mr. Granger. Are you here about Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm picking her up actually." he continued seeing Harry's confusion. "Her mother and I are taking her to the States for some family time."

"I felt a nice holliday might encourage her to rejoin the living." Albus intersected cheerfully as he walked over. "If you could excuse me for only a moment harry, I'll finish our conversation in the hallway. Just wait for me here why don't you?" harry nodded and sat down at the desk while the headmaster and Mr. Granger made their way out of the office.

Several minutes passed by before Harry's impatience got the better of him and he began to explore the familiar room. He had always enjoyed looking at the endless trinkets that filled the shelves and covered the tables. His personal favourite was near the back, encased in a velvet display box. It had been a while since Dumbledore had first shown him Gryffindors sword in fourth year. Such intricate detail in the golden carvings and ruby facets had intrigued him. He had always been a sucker for swords, some odd fascination he supposed.

But as he approached the case where it was usually stowed, he saw that it was in fact, missing. That was disappointing...oh well. Albus must have put it in Gringots or something for safer keeping.

That was when he heard a small crunch under his feet and saw a slightly frumpy piece of used parchment under his foot. The only thing he could make out from his hight was a small scribble of very familiar handwriting and he picked it up, spreading it open to read.

"_This is it Albus,_

_I've made my decision, and you cant change my mind. I know Harry will understand after all of this is over. I only hope I am still living when it is._

_S B _

_june 17th 1996"_

Every ounce of color drained from Harry's face as he finished the letter. This...this had been written the day of his death. The _day __**of**_!

Questions sped through his mind at breakneck speed as he sped over to Dumbledor's desk and froze...more letters...all in the same sloppy scrawl.

He frantically began fishing through them, looking at all the dates, each one sending him deeper and deeper into confusion.

June 11th

May 6th

May 27th

June 9th

July 21st

March 3rd

wait...he picked up the letter he had just ushed asside and picked it up, eyes wide and pupils no bigger than pinpricks when he re read the date.

_July 21st 1996_

July...July...J_uly_?...JULY? Fucking J_uly_? This couldn't be right! He had been dead over a month by then! What the _fuck _was this!

Harry quickly began to speed through each and every letter, looking for those dated after his death. He found six more before he sat down, forcing himself to calm down and began reading them one by one.

_The locket's been found and destroyed. I'm on my way to France in a lead for the ring. Wish me luck. _

_S B_

_July 21st_

_The ring was in Germany. I cant say I had a very pleasant experience there. Cold as the dickens and everything reminded me of my summer trips here with james. How is harry doing? Is he alright? Is he doing well in his studdies?Happy New Year._

_S B_

_January 14th 1997_

_Feindfyre works wonders, Albus. You should know that. But if Severus hadn't been here more than my hand would have been cursed by that awful ring. I cant belive i'm saying this; but, thank you for sending him to help me. Harry got into NEWT potions? How did he manage that? Was Snape force fed a cheering charm during exams? Try to weed out any information of the diadems location._

_S B_

_March 10th_

_I need the sword, Albus. I asked the goblins about it and they informed me that on their last check up it had been tampered with. It may be a Horcrux. I'll be coming to visit over the summer when harry is with his uncle. Please make sure he's being treated at least on a tolerable level. I know how hard it is for him there and I feel responsible for his suffering._

_S B_

_July18th_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY IS GOING TO MARRY A BLOODY BASILISK! are you out of your fucking mind! When did this come up? Why was I not told! _

_The sword has been destroyed, along with the cup. If I don't get a response in an hour I will be coming to Hogwarts and ask harry myself. Screw the plan! I want an explanation!_

_RSVP or I will HEX your crumbly arse into the next millennium!_

_Pissed off to no end_

_August 5th_

_This "Sheka" had better take __**damn good**__ care of harry or I swear to god I will murder him without a second thought. Thanks for the info on Ravenclaw and the Grey Lady. I know where the diadem is now. But I have to wait until the Christmas Holliday's to get it. Don't let him know...please...I don't want him to go through my death again if I don't survive. Nobody deserves for a loved one to die twice._

_S B_

_August 5th_

_Remember the seer I mentioned on my summer visit? Well we're together now, and she's agreed to look over harry for me until he's come into his maturity as a mate. Yes, you old coot; I've accepted it...doesn't mean I like it but if Prongslett is as happy as you say he is, who am I to judge? You'll like Anwen, Albus. She's a __**gem**__. Never thought I'd date a Slytherin, but if she's anywhere else I'll eat my foot. Ironic isn't it; that I would fall in love with a Basilisk when I was so upset with Harry doing the same. Though I'm grateful mine doesn't go all...__**scaly**__. Harry must be one kinky little bastard to be with Sheka. _

_Tell Severus I said 'Hi'...and that I'm sorry for stealing his last Vanilla bean scone. I don't think he's quite forgiven me for that._

_S B_

_September 12th_

_...Please...let me see harry at the funeral...I don't want to hide this time._

_S B_

_October 13th_

_I'm going after Bellatrix in a week's time. Turns out you were wrong, Albus. Harry is a descendant after all. He's no Horcrux. Have you ever noticed how harry seems to pick up on Voldemort's emotions, but never the other way around? He can only project, not observe. _

_S B_

_November 14th_

Harry, paused and cast a quick calendar spell.

Nov 14th

He had sent this _today_. Harry's mind was racing, his heart pounding like a sledgehammer when he picked up the last of the letters with a trembling hand, unsure weather to think this was real, or some _sick, sick_ dream.

_You have it all wrong, Albus. Harry isn't Voldemort's Horcrux. Voldemort is __**Harry's**__. _

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! xD okay so im not sure weather i like what i did with harry. i wanted him to be like...aged. with new wisdom and all that mumbo jumbo voodoo crap. i'll be explaining the significant relationship between the tattoo and his personality change in the next chapter

_well there werent too many sugestions for the "preggy harry" section of the story. but one in particular i absolutely loved._

"like the lower half of a male/female basilisk up half like that of a human except with three and a half inch razor sharp nails that are hard as diamonds complete with highly vemonous fangs with some webbing between his fingers. but after he reverts to a more human like state!" thanks bloody hunter^^. ill be seein what i cans be doings with dis^^

as for the significant lack of smut. be patient. i said a lot more, not every single chappy. next chappy i PROMISE to have a lemon (or two depending on how many reviews i get *hint hint*)

i also want to apologize for the destruction of all hopes for slupin. remus HAD to die. it was going to happen much later in the arms of sevvy. but i didnt want him glorified too much. this was much juicyer.

aarg! i have a need for advice. i have a neighbor whos like a walking dick with legs and hes calling me ALL day today and ,yesterday. first it was a tattoo hed gotten on his bicep, then it was asking me to go with him to the store, then a hike, then he wanted 30 something cents 20 min ago. i swe-(hears a knock on the door and growls cause its HIM. gives him my freakin bus pass so he'll leave me alone.) *sighs* hes bringing it back tonight...if he thinks hes stepping foot in my motel room hes got another thing comming. im TAKEN! he _knows_ that.

lulz lucky u. you pplz gots to witness your sexy smut author get harassed by his shirt lifting neighbor.

okay so the point being. how do i deal with this guy? im not that good with pplz flirting with me. yeah a locked door. got that one, but ignoring him isnt an option cause we go to the same "homeless help" program thingy. so what do you advise?


	11. Ferrits suck in more ways than one

Chapter 10 – Ferret's suck in more ways than one.

The cloaked figure appeared out of thin air in the narrow, moonlit lane as the clouds floated sinisterly in the sky, casting dark foreboding shadows upon the cobblestone path. For a brief moment he stood quite still, wand tucked safely into his arm holster as silver eyes darted this way and that,as if expecting to be apprehended before making haste towards the equally mysterious shadow under the dim oil lamp. "News?" asked the taller of the two. "The best," replied Draco Malfoy. The lane was bordered on the left by shabby, crumbling, brick apartments, on the right by a high, poorly kept hedge that snaked up the wall of the alley.. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they walked along, clearly not wishing to be seen, even in this shady corner of London. "I knew I'd be late," said Flint, his blunt ogre-like features sliding in and out of sight as the shadows of overhanging signs and withered tree branches broke the moonlight. "It was a much more problematic than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your information will be well received?" Malfoy nodded, but did not continue the conversation. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led out of the alley. The high hedge curved into them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of intimidating hammered-iron gates barring the men's way. Neither of them broke step: In silence both raised their left sleeves and pressed their wand into the others arm; passing straight through, as though the dark metal was simply a mirage.

The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps as they approached the front door of the run down Victorian style mansion. There was a rustle somewhere to their right: Flint drew his wand again pointing it over his companion's head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a large brown feathered creature, gaggling on its merry way from one bush of weeds to the next.

"Shame, that" Flint thrust his wand back under his cloak with a snort. "I'm rather fond of pheasant stew."

The gravel crackled beneath their feet as Malfoy and his companion sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though though there was no evidence of physical assistance.

The hallway was large, dimly lit, and tastefully decorated, with a tattered, but no less magnificent carpet covering most of the cold, stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the wall followed the two as they strode past and halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, after which Draco turned the worn bronze handle.

The drawing room was full of deathly silent occupants, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been arranged carefully up against the walls, as if the owner took great pride in the interior of outwardly, unattractive home. A soft glow emitted from a surprisingly welcoming fire beneath the chipped marble mantelpiece surmounted by, what appeared to be a very recently shattered mirror. Malfoy and Flint lingered for a moment on the threshold as I waiting for instruction. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the imposing feature that completed the scene: an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and was reflected in the bare, somewhat polished surface of the table below. None of the people seated underneath this singular sight were looking at it except for a short hooded figure sitting almost directly below it; though, they seemed unable to prevent themselves from glancing upward every few moments.

"Flint," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are three minutes late."

The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face made itself known, hairless, snakelike, with a serpentine nose and gleaming ruby orbs that pierced through the souls of all those present. Lord Voldemort was, indeed in a poor mood.

"Draco, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate right with a seductive pur. "Flint – beside Yaxley."

The two took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed Draco, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first.

"News on the boy." he demanded.

"My Lord, " Draco murmured, slowly gaining confidence with each word he uttered. "Harry Potter has formerly announced his engagement to the foreigner Slang Rodrego."

"That much i have learned from reading the Daily prophet, Draco." the snakelike man said, though by his tone, he cared not.

"Forgive me, My Lord." came the appology. "I have also noticed some strange changes in potter's behavior since they first...fornicated. His presence...forgive me once more, master...imitates your own; quite serpentine."

The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Malfoy and Voldemort.

"His presence is serpentine you say?" muttered Voldemort. Crimson fastened upon Draco's silver with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. Malfoy, however, looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after a moment or two, the man's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.

"Good. Very good. And this information comes from–"

" – astute and constant observation," said Draco.

"My Lord."

Flint had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Malfoy. All faces turned to him.

"My Lord, I also have news on the Boy's fiance."

Flint waited, but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on, "Rodrego, the exchange student, often times will take on an appearance similar to that of your own. He, as you already know, my lord, is a Parselmouth, and had let slip that his name is in fact a farce."

Voldemort was smirking now.

"Yes," Draco added. "We have reason to believe he may have been planted in Slytherin; but for what reasons we have yet to discover."

"I assure you, my Lord, We shall find the reason soon enough," said Flint.

"The students have become quite taken with him." continued Draco, who waited for Voldemort to nod in acknowledgement. "and his young charge Anwen, whom I informed you by Owl has been drawing the entire school into the Gryffindor dorms to learn the so called 'History of the Slytherin bloodline', which she tells by heart. I have researched and found that she has filled many of the blanks in said tales of your great ancestor. But it troubles me to hear several implications that Rodrego is in fact an even more direct descendant than you."

"Foolish child. None could be the Heir but the man before us." said a squat man sitting a short distance from Flint; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table, though he seemed to be under the impression he could not be heard. "I'll enjoy watching you scream when he finds you a useless commodity like the traitor you have repla-"

"CRUCIO!" everyone present cringed visibly as the unfortunate death eater screamed and collapsed onto the floor in agony. It was a full thirty seconds before Voldemort lifted the curse and sat back down as if nothing had happened. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought. The table was quite stunned that no action was taken against this appalling outburst.

"My Lord," Flint went on shifting in his seat, "A source of mine believes an entire army has begun to assemble in secret within the forbidden forest–"

Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Flint subsided at once, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Draco.

"What do you know of this?"

"At the moment I have heard nothing of the sort," said the blonde. "The commotion that was heard, according to my own informant, was in fact Potter's engagement party. Remus Lupin, the now deceased werewolf, had attended without invitation and was mauled by Rodrego."

Voldemort listened, suddenly very interested. " It would take great strength and cunning to take down a werewolf as powerful as he. I suspect that there is more to this newcomer than meets the eye."

"Well, Flint?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Do _you_ believe we have reason to suspect that this Rodrego is a threat?"

Once again, all heads turned. Flint squared his shoulders.

"My Lord, I am of the oppinion that we should attempt to infiltrate his private life. Perhaps,with coaxing we can find out more of Rodrego, and possibly draw him to our side, and even betray his fiance. I have – with difficulty, and after great effort – succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Hermione Granger."

Many of those sitting around Flint looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back. Draco sneered and stood up, surprising all who sat amongst him.

"Useless, when that mudblood is now being transported away to the States in attempt to bring some normalcy back into her beha-"

"SILENCE DRACO!" the Dark Lord hissed. The boy frowned with embarrassment and took his seat once more, his eyes downcast.

"This is indeed most valuable news" said Voldemort. "But Granger will be returning soon, and I shall then entrust her to you, Draco." he paused. "However... she is only one girl. Hogwarts must be swamped with our people before I act. One more failed attempt on the Headmasters life will set me back a long way." Lucius, who sat near the end spoke up, though his voice carried none of the confidence or pomp his son demonstrated.

"Yes – my Lord, that is true – but you know, as reinstated Head of the Hogwarts Board of Directors, I have regular contact not only with the entire staff, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have myself to subjugate the others, and then we can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."

"That is no longer our goal, Lucius," said Voldemort with a disgusted sneer. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be penetrable until Hogwarts is mine. If we cannot touch the boy, at his destination, or the youth of the Wizarding world then we have nothing. _Er allein, der die Jugend, gewinnt die Zukunft besitzt.*_ " the gathering around him nodded at the quote to the only muggle Voldemort had ever held in higher respect than the scum underneath his shoes.

Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to the Foreigner in person. Draco, I believe you are still holding your annual Yule Masquerade?" the Draco nodded, smirking when his fathers face grew contemptuous at his son being recognised as the head of the family. "Good. Send Rodrego and his little pet an invitation; warm up to the boy, gain his trust. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs. But now...I will destroy him from within, starting with his lover."

The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him.

"I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."

At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet.

"Wormtail," said Voldemort, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "Have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver.

"As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."

The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

"No volunteers?" said Voldemort giving a side glance to Draco, who was looking quite smug. "Let's see … _Lucius_, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

Lucius Malfoy looked up. His eyes swimming with a jumble of emotions, most of which were directed to his son. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I …"

Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his snakelike eyes, examining it closely.

"What is it?"

"Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy.

"And the core?"

"Dragon – dragon heartstring."

"Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.

"Give you my wand, Lucius?" his lifted a non existent eyebrow. "_My _wand?"

Some of the throng snickered and Draco looked as if he were to piss himself with glee.

"I have given you your _liberty_, Lucius, is that not enough for you?" lucius opened his mouth, hesitated and closed his lips once more. "Hmmm...I _have_ noticed that you seemed have less than happy of late … What is it about your _son_ by my side as Heir that displeases you, Lucius?"

"Nothing – nothing, my Lord!"

"Such _lies _Lucius …"

The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table.

The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders: its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their slit pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently, still looking at Lucius Malfoy and ignoring the slight flush on Draco's cheeks as he watched those long, thin fingers.

"Why do the elder Malfoy's look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"

"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it – we do."

To Malfoy's left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To Voldemort's right, his son, Draco, who had been glaring in his direction, glanced at Voldemort and away again, smirk only growing as he announced for all to hear.

"My Lord," he said very clearly, his voice constricted with emotion and pride, "It is an _honor_ to be sharing sharing your bed. There can be no higher _pleasure_, no greater a privilage..."

His eyes wandered to the woman beside his mother, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness which had been openly rejected.

"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he dismissed the harlot like behaviour from the female. "That means a great deal, Draco, from you."

His face remained dignified, though his cheeks flooded with color, as he bowed his head in reverence.

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth..."

"Most assuringly…" Voldemort's lips played into a very small smile as his hand reached under the table to stroke the young boy's thigh, who took great effort not to keen in appreciation.

"How fares the family, Bellaxrix?"

She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has supposedly dissappeared, seemingly into thin air. You must be quite vexed."

There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The giant snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, had turned an ugly, blotchy red.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We – Narcissa and I – have never set eyes on our sister since she betrayed the family, joining the Order. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor her disappearances with whatever moodblood she chooses to whore to."

"What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort; his voice was quiet, and it carried clearly through the suddenly silent room, stroking an irritated Nagini. "What do you think has become of your esteemed cousin? Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring, "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

"Yes, my Lord," purred Draco, and Bellaxrix' eyes swam with tears of greif at the loss of her Lord's favor. "Though would it not be more productive to seduce them back to the correct order of things?"

"You astound me with your eloquence, Draco." said Voldemort his voice tinted with lust. "And what a novel suggestion."

Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Nymphadora?" asked Voldemort suddenly glancing at the figure to his left. Her hood lowered to reveal a young dark skinned girl, seemingly no older than eleven. Nymphadora tonks – in the guise of a young Cayne.

Yellow eyes blazed through the darkness and raised to the upside down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Anwen! Help me!"

"Ah, yes," said the lookalike as the prisoner turned slowly away again.

"And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head uninterestedly, more focused on the hand that now massaged him between his legs.

"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.

"Yes … Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles … how they are not so different from us …"

One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Tonks again.

"Anwen… please … please … you're such a sweet girl. You don't have to-

"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the pureblood's is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance … She would have us all mate with Muggles … or, no doubt, werewolves … I am sure that Lupin would have been quite happy with that, now wouldn't he?"

The laugher rang out like a siren, everyone catching the gag at his obsession with the Potter boy. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Tonks once more. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. The ex auror looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from the woman again.

"_Avada Kedavra" _

The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Bellatrix fell out of hers onto the floor.

"Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood. He turned to face the young woman beside him and nodded.

"You know what to do Nymphadora." he said, ignoring the slight tensing of her shoulders. She nodded and left the table, lifting her cloak over her head.

By the time Dumbledor had returned from the back room of his office, harry had already gone. Confusion peaked in the old wizards mind as he looked around, as if harry would be hiding for some reason; that is, until he saw the letters that had been scattered over his desk, piled neatly in the centre, where a letter opener had been embedded through them and into the desk.

"...oh dear."

Sirius lay asleep, curled up under the sheets of the bed as he struggled against his nightmares. The room around him was simple, plain and poorly decorated, typical of a cheap London motel. In the trunk inside the closet directly beside the door to the loo, were several stacks of letters, photographs, books, and the charred remains of the destroyed horcruxes.

A tapping on the window of his third floor room quickly woke him from his fitful sleep and in one swift, fluid motion he jumped out of bed and opened the window, allowing the snowy, white owl to set itself down.

"Hedwig?" he tilted his head, receiving an intelligent nod from the bird who shook her leg, urging him to take the letter. He knelt down and untied the small envelope before conjuring up a dead rat for her to feast on, to which she ruffled her feathers in delight. Slowly, he noticed the redness of the envelope which had begun to smoke at the corners.

"...oh shit."

Anwen skipped into the Slytherin common room in the lower level dungeons stopping in her tracks when she saw harry standing in front of the tapestry which blocked the way to the girls dormitory, eyes dark and accusing.

::...oh fuck.::

Sirius gulped as he unfolded the letter. He was definitely not looking forward to what it said.

Albus sighed and peered over his interlocked fingers. He would have a hard time explaining this one...

Anwen backed away slowly as harry's face contorted with rage, having read her guilty expression.

::I have one thing to ask you before dragging you up to the astronomy tower and tossing you out the window, you _bitch_.:: he growled, eyes aglow with killer intent. ::Does Sheka know?::

Sheka sat silently in his Harry's, bed anxiously awaiting his return as he closed closed his eyes and rolled onto his back with a smile on his face. Things were finally improving for them and he doubted anything could ruin his day.

::...N-no.:: she stuttered, her back hitting cold stone. ::He knows nothing. Only Albus, Severus, and Hermione know anythi-::

_**::WHAT?::**_

Neville, Ron and Sheka all looked at each other and the roar that echoed through the Castle.

"you think it's"

"Yep." the three boys burst out of the room instantaneously, hoping to find harry before he killed someone...and not quite in figurative terms.

Sirius quickly covered his ears at the very moment the letter began to shriek out its message.

"_WHAT THE__** FUCK **__IS GOING ON SIRIUS!__** WHERE THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST TWO FUCKING YEARS!**__ HOW __**DARE**__ YOU ABANDON ME AND LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH ALL THIS __**SHIT **__ON MY __**OWN**__! WHAT HAPPENED TO '__**YOU CAN COME AND LIVE WITH ME.**__'? WHAT HAPPENED TO '__**I'LL NEVER ABANDON YOU.'**__? WHAT COULD __**POSSIBLY **__HAVE MADE YOU LEAVE ME FOR THOSE DAMN HORCRUX THINGS! HOW __**DARE **__YOU NOT VISIT ME __**WHEN YOU CAME TO HOGWARTS**__! HOW __**DARE **__YOU? __**HOWFUCKING DARE YOU**__! I SWEAR TO FUCKING WHATEVER GODS ARE UP THERE THAT WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOUR MANGEY ARSE__** I WILL RIP IT TO SHREDS**__! YOU MISSED MY COMING OF AGE! YOU MISSED MY __**WEDDING**__! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A __**DAMNGOOD**__ FUCKING EXPLINATION AND APPARATE YOUR ARSE OVER HERE TO THE HOGWARTS GROUNDS __**OR ILL FUCKING KILL THAT LITTLE BINT YOU PLANTED HERE TO WATCH ME! JUST SEE IF IM BLUFFING, YOU SICK FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!**_

_**...AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BULLSHIT IN THE MINESTRY! CALLING ME JAMES? I'M NOT MY DAMNED FATHER YOU PUSSY LICKING MUTT! HEDWIG! GOUGE HIS EYES OUT IF HE DOESNT PULL OUT A QUILL AND PAPER RIGHT NOW!**__"_the letter exploded in mid air, ash flying everywhere.

As if on cue, Hedwig's crystal blue eyes darkened and her head nodded slightly, her feathers ruffling and fluffing up intimidatingly. Sirius, in a panic, tore out his wand and conjured up a pen and paper, jotting down a quick.

"I'm on my way." and allowed her to snatch it from his hands, taking off without hesitation. Sirius groaned and rubbed his eyes before suddenly remembering his threat. He apparated away on the spot.

"HARRY!" Sheka screamed as he burst into the dungeons; Ron and Neville close behind as he struggled to pry Harry's hands from Anwen's throat. "HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"SHE FUCKING NEW!" harry roared, struggling like a cornered tiger against the strong arms that strained to pull him away. "SHE KNEW THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!" harry wrenched an arm out of his Mate's grip and clawed madly at a terrified Anwen as the Slytherin's gathered around, too stunned by the scene to help their comrades. Neville rushed over to the girl and hugged her closely as she massaged her throat, eyes watering in pain.

"Harry! Please! Stop!" Ron came forward to help draw harry back. Tears of rage, and anguish streamed out of his eyes as his energy dwindled, and he gradually grew limp in their arms. Slowly but surely, his screams turned into gasping sobs and he clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he bent over in defeat.

"...He...he fucking left...me." he choked, betrayal consuming his heart for the second time in a month. "Th-that s-son of …a bitch...left me..."his body heaved with each laboured breath as he slowly fell out of his adrenaline high and into a crash of misery.

All Sheka could do was wonder who harry spoke about as he held the broken boy protectively in his embrace, not noticing the silently weeping ex convict in the doorway.

**A/N: okay for those who aren't into violent bloody cannibalism type sex then your outa luck here. For those of u who squee for it? Go nuts :D**

"Stunning..." Voldemort whispered lustfully as he gazed at the nude boy who knelt before him. Blonde hair had been washed clean and draped down over sliver eyes in feathery plumes, contrasting the slight blush on his cheeks.

"You never cease to amaze me, Draco." Voldemort sauntered over to the boy step by lingering step, making sure to let those beautifully innocent eyes wander over him in fascination. The boy's gaze never faltered, drinking in the sight of his master as if he were the most addictive of narcotics.

"Do you find me so appealing, that you cannot look away?"A smirk twisted over his thin lips.

Dracos eyes only seemed to glaze over at the sound of his voice and he nodded absently. Voldemort questioned weather or not he had even comprehended what had been said.

"I need you amongst the living, little dragon." he chuckled, though still managing to sound as sinister as he normally did. Draco nodded and forced himself to gain back some form of mental competence. He knew what the Dark Lord meant, and he found himself anticipating every last moment with unrelenting enthusiasm.

His master had everything he had been hoping for, ever since he had first seen, and immediately pined for Lord Voldemort, it had been his sole ambition to earn the position oh his heir and consort; he had done everything he thought would help, and by merlin it had payed off. Ruthless, conniving, unafraid to take risks, or make sacrifices for what he desired; that was the powerful snake above him in a nutshell. The desire to feel those claw-like nails down his back, to experience the caress of the forked tongue he saw slither out with every syllable the man uttered, to be tortured in whatever manner his master, no...his _god, _pleased; oh, he wanted it all!

Voldemort heard every last thought that ran through Draco's head and had to catch a smile before it broke over his lips. Such devotion not even Bellatrix could compare too, and it pleased him...it pleased him _greatly_. He lowered a hand under the chin of the boy, lifting his face up just enough to see the glowing obsessive passion in his heir's expression. It was enough to drive him wild, and he absently unfastened his cloak, letting the light, silk folds of cloth flutter to the floor.

Finally, Draco dared look him in the eyes, those handsome blood red eyes, as he removed his cloak, revealing a pale, lean body, not much unlike his own if not perhaps more..._generously_ endowed. Voldemort's smirk grew as he leaned upwards, silently begging him for contact. Draco's heart thumped loudly in his ears when his cautious advance was mirrored and they finally connected.

The kiss was immediately rough, teeth clashing and tongues searching about the other's uncharted territory as deeply as they could manage. Each felt the others tongue probing sharply into their mouths, wrapping around each other, licking the gums and caressing the inside of their cheeks in a fast paced and aggressive tango of lust. Draco slid a hand around the back of Voldemort's neck to pull him deeper, and deeper he went as the two stumbled to the floor in a moaning, writhing heap. Sharp teeth bit a soft bottom with a vicious snarl, drawing blood, then wiping his tongue over the wound, mopping it up with a delighted and appreciative purr. Not a word passed between the two, none was needed, and the two sank into the depths of the mindless, animal drive that had been clawing its way to the surface of the two since silver eyes first met red, two years ago. Voldemort grabbed a fistful of Dracos hair and pulled down, angling him for better access as a high pitched whimper escaped the throat of the teenage boy. Draco's moans echoed into his lords ears like music and he forced himself break away from those deliciously swollen lips, leisurely ran his tongue up one flushed cheek and allowed his right hand to "caress" the inside of his left thigh, his nails digging shallow scratches which beaded with blood and ran down his legs in a soft trickle.

Draco cried out and arched into the chest above him, throwing his arms around the man's neck gripping and tearing at his back in an attempt to draw out more of that wonderfully sadistic nature from his master. The Dark lord's feral, husky growl of pleasure filled his ears, while a pale, spider-like hand moved down the chest above him fingering his nipple relentlessly, tugging and tweaking as hard, demanding kisses were trailed over his jawline and neck. His nails sank once more into his thigh, though this time on the outside of his right and he spread his legs in an unconscious, non-verbal plea for more.

Voldemort gazed down at his companion and finally noticed the tingling of his back where draco had all but torn it apart, groaning as those delicate fingers caressed the open wounds, spreading a fair amount of blood over his back. He shivered with delight and in reward, he began his quest for the feel of the boy's nipples between his lips, nipping, sucking and licking in pre-existant patterns over the baby soft, but slightly muscular chest running his teeth along the soon to be scarred flesh. Finally, when draco thought he would no longer be able to bear the lack of contact to the most sensitive spot on his body, voldemort clamped his mouth over a pert nipple and sucked, swirling his tongue around the light pink bud with ravenous hunger forcing a piercing shriek to echo throughout the room. Adolescent toes curled into the plush carpet and his back rose so high off of the floor that the only parts of Draco's body that made contact was the back of his head, his bum and feet.

Then without warning two fingers shoved themselves into his virgin heat driving a cry of pain and pleasure from his vocal chords, while rough, dominating hand grasped his painfully throbbing length, finally giving him what he had silently begged for. Draco gasped, digging his nails into his Master's chest, dragging them down to his lower stomach. Delicate ears listened to the deep throaty, growl that replied to his forceful touch as blood began to well up from the minor wounds slowly dripping down those softly defined abdominals. A third finger entered him as reward and all three pounded inside of him, making him scream and cry and beg wordlessly as he wiggled his arse into them in attempt to work them deeper. Finally, when his efforts became fruitless, Draco took some initiative and flipped himself over, so he was now kneeling over the Dark lord. He bit down hard on that pale neck drawing out a feral snarl from his partner. He sucked wantonly, flickering his tongue over the wound lapping up the spilt blood as it flowed into his mouth, aflame with the dark magical signature.

"Deeper!" he finally managed to beg and pushed back on those unrelenting fingers. Voldemort obliged and dug his fingers into his arse as far as he could manage, twisting them about in the heated, now slightly wet ring of muscle*, and in a great scream of rapture the blonde threw his head back, mouth hanging open as a sliver of drool dripped from the corner of his plump lips. The serpent practically lost all controll at that delicious sight and lifted his torso off of the floor, sliding the boy into his lap and began grinding their throbbing sexes together biting into that soft, untainted shouder.

"Deeper!" voldemort lifted an invisible eyebrow of amusement, wondering how the boy thought he could take the rest of his hand, which was at the moment the only way he could manage to drive his fingers any further.

"No!" draco whimpered, as if understanding the dilemma. "the bite! Make it deeper! Please! Make it hurt! Make me _bleed_!" Voldemort grinned and once again acquiesced without question he bit the same delicious spot of flesh and tore through his skin to the muscle tissue ripping out a small chunk.

"Ahhhhhyessss!" Draco's eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out in an insane wide mouthed smile. Voldemort closed his mouth over the wound and let the blood flow into his mouth drinking it thirstily as he swallowed the flesh he'd torn from his little Draco's neck. He felt around for the opening with his tongue, combing the surface until he found the depths of the gash and slid his tongue into the wound digging inside it as he raked his talon like fingers down the soft, supple chest under him, relishing in the flesh he now claimed to be his and his alone to devour in any way he pleased.

Voldemort smirked when his Draco began to rut frantically up into his cock, wrapping those graceful legs around his waist and inserted the rest of his tongue probing in and out of the wound, searching for the spot he knew to be just below the surface of the torn muscle.

"AHHHIIAAA!" Draco roared into the night at the touch to the suddenly exposed nerve and the heavenly sensation shot down his spine sending waves of pleasure to his groin. He climaxed violently and his juices shot out in thick ropes all over his masters chest before slumping, though no less hard than before.

"heh." his glazed, bedroom eyes lifted to see the satisfied expression of his master as he licked his lips, cleaning them of the spit that had messed over his chin. His breathing came in short gasps and ever so slowly, he lifted his hips and took his masters cock in hand.

"You want my pretty arse master?" he purred, stroking the thick head, collecting the precum and lifted it to his lips. He licked the sticky white substance from his fingers and growled appreciatively. "Mnnn or do I have permission to drink more of you?"

Voldemort gazed hungrily at those pink lips watching as that inexperienced, yet instinctively skilled tongue slide over those cum drenched digits, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He smirked; the boy would have to be patient if he wanted to taste him again.

"You still think you are in control of me, my lord?" draco suddenly mirrored his masters expression, surprising the snake. He knew what it would do, and he wanted it; he yearned to see his masters angry side.

As predicted, Voldemort snarled at his impertinence and within seconds Draco was pinned to the wall, his hands held up over his head as enraged flames of lust burned into his soul.

"You~ little~ _slut~_." he hissed barely understandable through the parseltongue accent. "I control every inch of this body." he grasped Draco's neck, squeazing it as tightly as he could without breaking his neck and grinned maliciously when the boy whimpered in pain, cheeks flushed embarrassedly. "I can make you scream and writhe like the whore you are by merely looking you in the eye."

"please..." draco gasped, his chest heaving violently bucking against the stationary hand that held him. It was all he could manage to say with his limited oxygen flow.

"please _what_?" the dark lord growled, loostening his grip just enough to allow a small intake of breath. Dracos eyes burned into Voldemorts, and without a second thought they broke into another ravaging kiss. The elder man ground his naked hips into his little concubine removing the hand that clutched that soft neck and pinched one of his erect nubs as Draco whined and cried in need thrusting and bucking desperately, the friction heightening his senses to insane levels as he arched into his master. Voldemort took his dick in hand and promptly slid it into the boys crevice, sliding it over his puckered hole causing them both to hiss in anticipation. They growled into the others mouth at the electric sensation and without warning draco abandoned his mouth and bit the flesh under his master's ear ripping and tearing at it with his teeth with an appreciative moan when voldemort did the same to him. The blonde dug his knees into his masters sides,hoisting himself up and the head of that wonderful manhood entered his arse ever so slightly, causing them both to gasp in eagerness. Voldemort thrust once and Draco's tight opening squeezed him from inside. He purred huskily as his little servant wiggled his torso, inching him in further. But the man pulled away wanting to make his favorite little cock whore beg for him. His efforts were fruitless and draco plunged his arse down impaling himself with a scream of ecstasy, muffled by the neck he had sunk his teeth into as his master lost control. Voldemort yelped at the uproar of tension that shot through his spine, and though he didn't notice draco smirked into his neck. Oh yeah...he knew who was _really_ in charge here.

Voldemort was panting now as he pounded into that tight, throbbing arse in quick repetitive thrusts. It had been so long, he'd forgotten the intensity of it all, this amazing, insane pleasure that consumed every cell in his body. He began to scream out, completely loosing himself in Draco, who jammed his mouth over his masters, muffling it possessively so only _he_ could hear how much he pleased his lover. He moaned into that lipless mouth, their tongues clashing and entwining with obsessively frantic movement, they just couldn't feel the other enough. Voldemort roared in frustration and hammered harder, and harder unable to control himself as he angled himself for deeper penetration smirking when draco threw his head back in a wild shriek. He'd finally hit the boys prostate.

"Master!" Draco tightened his legs around Volemort's hips as a great all consuming heat filled his tightening balls, pooling in his stomach and inner thighs. He sped up as fast as he could, knowing from the slight change in his master's pace that the man was drawing near as well. Voldemort captured his lips just in time to stifle both of their screams as he came. He swore he had never felt so enraptured with anyone else as a spasm vibrated down into his groin filling his precious Draco with his hot white essence. Draco bit down sharply into the dark lords tongue, tasting blood as he came a second time, panting and struggling against the hand that pinned his wrists to the wall above him.

Then, slowly; very slowly, they relaxed, each panting against the lips of the other as cum gently flowed out of Dracos insides, running down his legs. They both looked at each other grinning widely, drunk off of their own raging hormones and one thought ran through their minds.

'more!'

It was around four thirty in the morning, when Bellatrix woke up with a start. Her mood was dark and dreary, as it was every morning as she took her shower and got dressed in the usual revealing clothes setting off to wake her Lord as she did every morning. She was just about to turn the last corner when she heard a blood curdling scream from within the room. A smirk spread over her dry lips and her tongue snaked out in insane satisfaction. Oh, how she _adored_ the sound of torture. With a giggle, she leaned her head against the bedroom door and listened closely making out two voices who were no longer screaming. What happened? She had been so looking forward to possibly bearing witness. As quietly as she could, she pulled out her wand and cast a purposefully weak blasting charm; the small burst of air making a bullet shaped hole in the door. Curiously she peeked through it, closing one eye for better vision and froze in disbelief and irrational anger. There was Draco naked and covered in a sheen of sweat and blood straddling the hips of her master who was holding the writhing child into his chest, both looking as if they had never seen more pleasure in their lives. Draco rose and fell whining and moaning in eustacy as he rode the Dark lord's cock with unrelenting enthusiasm, tears of pain and pleasure rolling down his flushed cheeks. Voldemort, she saw, was gnawing at the boys neck which was marred and torn apart, like the rest of him, the only unmarked areas of his body being his groin, face and the flesh over his jugular vein. Bellatrix gasped into her hand when the dark lord suddenly conjured two blades, draco taking one and they carved them deeply down each others chests to the point where even Bella, in her insane state of mind cringed in phantom empathy. Voldemort angled himself to dracos chest and began to suck on a nipple drinking the blood that dripped over the light skinned chest

"Try something," Draco gasped pleadingly. "different this time." Voldemorts deep chuckle rang throughout the room.

His voice rumbled in a gruff laboured breath and he bit down savagely, grabbing the edge of the wound and much more slowly than before, began to tear into his chest, massaging the abused and bruised skin between his teeth.

"yes! Oh! Nnnahh _master_!" his eyes glazed over with lust and the snake let go a hiss of pleasure as they both came, evidently too exhausted to make much noise in their rapture.

"Draco..."voldemort purred into the boy's ear seductively, realizing that his pet still had not been satisfied with the taste of his cum as he had pleaded for several hours ago.

"mn?" moaned the boy, looking up with bloodstained lips.

"bend over." he ordered. Draco's eyes cleared, only enough to give evidence that he understood and with a whimper of discomfort, he lifted himself away from his masters astoundingly still rock hard arousal. With a surprising display of gace, he bent over on his hands and knees, lowering to his elbows, knowing what his master wished to do, wanting it, and all but keening for it.

Voldemort huffed as he placed his hands on Draco's behind, spreading his arse cheeks gently not wanting to rush himself. Every fiber of his body was humming with pleasure as he placed his lips over his little blond's entrance and sucked as softly as he could, knowing that gentility would be the most torturous of punishments. The body under him shivered and pressed against his mouth with a keening wail.

"ohhhh! ohh master...ahhh please, more!" Draco whimpered and pressed into the tongue that slid over his swollen anus.

Voldemort sucked all the harder, encouraged by that beauteous sound, pouring every ounce of his energy into drawing out the salty bitter taste of himself, running his tongue over the heated wet hole as his seed trickled into his mouth, finally decoding to give the boy what he was begging for. Draco cried out as Teeth scraped the ring of muscle between his cheeks and sucked ravenously, the thick forked tongue probing him as deeply as it could manage. He moaned as his eyes rolled from the glorious feel of his master as his back arched head tilting to the side as drool once more dribbled down his chin. Then, just as the sucking became too much to bear, he felt himself being pulled around and into a hungry kiss, Voldemort sucking on his tongue, and allowed draco to finally taste him. He growled throatily and pulled the moaning slut deeper into his embrace as they exchanged the salty liquid from mouth to mouth, gasping with desire. The Dark lord lifted his mouth away to flicker against the younger boy's begging tongue, allowing the remainder of his essence to slide onto it.

Bellatrix watched with insane jealousy, but could do nothing but watch as her master grabbed his servant's throbbing cock, caressing it in an almost loving way. They leaned onto the ground incomprehensible words spilling from their mouths as they ground their naked hips together revelling the glorious friction.

"Master!" he gasped throwing his head back. "Merlin, please more!" The serpent pulled away and spread the lithe legs under him taking a nipple between his teeth and pulled. "Ahhhh master!" the dark lord slammed himself into the boy and made haste into a bruising fast paced rhythm, pounding inside him so deep his thighs smacked against the body beneath him noisily.

"hhhhhhhaaaahhhh...Draco...so beautiful." he hissed. "Let me hear you scream..._scream_ for me Draco."

"MASTEERRR!" the Malfoy child shook in a tearing orgasm, his essence jetting over them both as Voldemort's thrusts quickened fircing himself even deeper, his grunts and moans vibrating through to his ears.

"Gahhh! Ahhh! You want it inside, slut?" he growled wolfishly. Draco shook his head gasping and pleading to the man like a whore.

"Master...ohhh master...please...I want to taste more of you." draco squirmed under him, removing the appendage from himself, and slowly but surely eased around so his head was positioned between voldemorts legs. He shivered at the answering growl as he sucked the the tip of that delicious cock, his masters hips bucking into his mouth. He dragged his tongue up the underside of the pulsing shaft and took its entirity into his caving cheeks and contracting throat, finally tasting the flesh he had been pining for. Voldemort rolled them over and took the boy into his mouth as reward for his inginuity bobbing his heads over and over,lips pursing over his teeth in to increase suction as he reached up and shoved his fingers into Draco's hole, sending moaning vibrations up the child's cock. Merlin he was almost there! In an instant, he rolled himself over again and stood up as Draco lifted his head obediently and opened his mouth in invitation. Voldemort gave his member a final tug and roared out, spilling into the open mouth as it closed over him sucking with gusto, milking him, and swallowing every last drop of what he had to offer. He dropped to his knees, exhausted and captured his lover once more in a kiss bringing Draco to his completion with a single stroke over his fingers. Both of them, at long last, had gone flaccid.

Reluctantly, voldeomort pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips for a split second more and Draco collapsed into his master's arms nuzzling into his chest affectionately.

"Mine..." he crooned, purring as the Dark Lord ran his fingers through the child's hair a hidden, but nonetheless adoring smile of agreement ghosting over his lips. He was glad that nobody could see.

"Your's..."

alrighty so there you have it. I know it prolly wasnt what you expected (the smutty part) but I was like, shit...i cant fit smut into this now...i made it too serious. But then I was like, fuck it! I promised smut and the nine hells be damned im givin ya smut! So there you go :3.

*_He alone, who owns the youth, gains the future. ~ Adolf Hitler._

_* okay so for those of you who read this. I'm just throwing out there that we can, in fact, get _wet_ there. Do NOT ask me how...but we can. Not even I understand it...so yeah. there's a little anatomy lesson for all you fangirls drooling over this. :P_

* and another side not. Just in case you didn't catch it. It is not actually anwen at the death eater meeting, its tonks disguised as her.

**just for shits and giggles.**

**Extra:** the full and complete dialogue of the simultaneously occurring "oh." scene.

"...Oh, dear." ...-_-'

"...oh, shit." OxO

::...oh, fuck.:: o...o'

"oh, Ron!" ^O^

"oh, Nev!" ^o^

"oh Snape!" -/-

"oh Fillius!" +/+

"oh snape and fillius!" -/o/-

"oh seamus!" x'D

"oh seamus!"x'D

"oh GODS! MY EYES!" X.x...

~oh Filch!~ x3

"oh, mrs. norris!"xO

"oh... hi minerva." o/o

"oh good _god_! Not _again_!" T^T

"oh, Draco!"x]

::oh, Master!:: x'O

"oh wow..." '

"oh my god! Bellatrix get OUT!" DDDDx


	12. IM FINALLY UPDATING THE STORY TONIGHT!

THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! I NOW HAVE A NEW LAPTOP FRESH FOR THE PORNZ WRITINZ!

Unfortunately all my notes and outlines for part two were lost, as the hardrive on the last one LITERALLY melted. So I am now starting from scratch.

I am rewriting the previous chapter of YOTS (CAUSE IT SUCKED)as we speak so check up in about 4 hours and ittl be up.

My updates on yots will be abit slower than last time as I am finally finishing my first publishable story.

But as promised year of the snake will be completed. I should have chapter one of part two up in a matter of a few days if not tonight. Depends on how long I stay awake. XD just a warning tho. My writing style will be a bit sloppy as I havent connected with harry potter and sheka in quite a while. Almost 8 months. Sry it took me so long guys. Hope I can make it up to you.

the rewrite of the last chapter of part one will be posted as "prologue" in a seperate storyline "year of the snake part two" so look for itXD have fun guys


End file.
